One good deed
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: GaaSaku She saves an injured animal, not realising who it is. In memory of a cat.
1. Chapter 1

ok. I was driving home and there was this cat on the road. i pulled up and ran back to check it, but it was dead. No i didnt hit it but the guy that did was pretty torn up. All these cars kept nearly hitting it and so i had to move it, i mean i couldnt let its poor corpse be flattened, it was someones beloved pet...and theyre probably waiting for it at home. Let this be a lesson people - if you have cats its alright giving thema collar and microchipping them, but please put a tag on aswell! I cant read a microchip,

Anyway, that inspired this story (morbid i know)

Its not a one shot, so excuse the sort introduction.

_"thought"_

**_"flashback"_**

* * *

Gaara looked at the two men following him, both were stronger then he had ever felt before, their attacks ripped straight through anything he tried to throw at them.

Including his ultimate defence.

An attack brushed past his side releasing blood from where it sliced his skin. "Kusso" was all he managed before falling. Desperate he formed another seal.

* * *

"Where did he go?" the hooded man asked bursting out of the shrubbery close on Gaara's heels  
"Dunno, my attack hit him though" the second one added looking around he frowned  
"Nothing on the road cept road kill" the first man said kicking the raccoon that was lying there  
"Quit playing around and lets hurry, we were paid good money for this" the second man replied disappearing on the other side of the road. Muttering the first man followed.

* * *

Silence 

That was all Gaara could hear then the rushing of blood and the beating of his heart.  
"_I'm dying"_ he thought. He decided he wanted to see the stars before he died, and with Supreme effort Gaara opened his eyes.The world seemed to spin into focus and instantly he saw each and every star, heard the crickets chirping and the soft swish of an owls passing. He could feel the pavement beneath him and he could feel his death approaching.

* * *

**_"Gaara are you sure you want to go alone?" Temari asked tying her hair up as he watched from the doorway  
_****_"Yes, I'll be fine, don't you have a date?" he asked chuckling and dodging a pillow thrown his way_**

* * *

**_"Gaara! Get it!" Kankuro yelled kicking a ball towards his brother  
Gaara's sand scooped it up slamming it back towards the elder brother  
"OOF!" Kankuro gasped as the ball hit him in the stomach sending him backwards and onto the floor  
"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled running forward "Kankuro are you alright? I'm didn't mean to do that….Kankuro talk to me!"  
"BOO!" the puppet master cried causing Gaara to fall back into the dirt "ha-ha! Gotcha bro!"  
Gaara laughed too taking the hand Kankuro offered him and getting hauled to his feet_**

* * *

**_"Gaara!" a short blond yelled grabbing Gaara in a tight hug  
_****_"Naruto…" he replied attempting to disentangle himself  
Ignoring the stares of those around them Naruto grinned foxily "Come get ramen with me!"  
"Naruto…there isn't any Ramen stands in Suna" Gaara replied inwardly chuckling, he actually did when he saw Naruto's crestfallen face  
Suddenly he cheered up "Come on Gaara! I have some instant" he winked "Ill even let one of my best friends have one!"_**

* * *

**_"We now charge you with the safekeeping of this village, rise Lord Kazekage!" An elder placed the Kazekage robes around his shoulders  
_****_Taking a deep breath Gaara turned and faced the assembled Village, there was silence  
"LORD GAARA!" someone yelled "KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Another cried, a chant and cheer that went through the crowd until the whole village was yelling for him_**

**_Gaara blinked back tears as he was truly acknowledged by his people_**

* * *

"_I'm all alone" _he thought realising how cold it was _"I'm going to die, alone, in the cold….no one will know what happened, Temari and Kankuro will be waiting for me……they'll get upset" _He blinked back tears but letting them fall and wet his fur _"I don't want to die alone, I want to live! I want to LIVE! Please, don't let me die here, please……please……plea…..se…." _he could feel his mind slipping, but his body didn't hurt anymore, it was numb, his eyes slowly slid shut 

The stars disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on"  
"Come on!"  
"Damn it!"  
"Please……" Sakura was gritting her teeth in determination; sweat trickled down her face and sides. Her cheeks were red from exertion, almost as red as some of the blood that spotted her face and covered her hands.  
Taking a deep breath she tried again, pouring chakra into the body before her, sealing wounds and re-tying veins, arteries and causing its heart to pump with a stronger rhythm.

The creature suddenly took a breath.  
Sakura held hers  
It took another, and another until it was breathing regularly.  
"YES! I am goooood!" Sakura cried.

The creature whimpered in pain opening its eyes weakly. Sakura took a step back in awe, the eyes that were open, unfocused were a bright green/blue.  
"I thought raccoons were supposed to have brown eyes?" she asked out loud carefully getting some water. With a weak mew the creature lapped a few drops. Then gave up panting with exertion. Smiling Sakura gently placed a sleeping jutsu on its already tired body. Washing her hands she pulled out some bandages and began to dress the wounds she hadn't managed to heal, that done she placed it on a cushion.

"You best sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on you coon-kun" she said gently stroking the sleeping animal's fur.

* * *

She slept late that morning and as dozy eyes read the clock beside her bed the time didn't immediately register.  
"Hmmm 10:30…." She muttered snuggling down into her bedding a few moments later she shot up "KUSSO! Tsunade's going to kill me! Argh…..oh….wait" She stopped mid way to the bathroom reading a huge note stuck to the door.

Sakura  
Remember that because you had a late session yesterday Tsunade-baa-chan gave you the day off – Also need bread and mild and food for Coon-kun  
Sakura

"Aha" Sakura said putting her raised foot down and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Suddenly remembering the raccoon she went to where his pillow was.  
He was in a mess, some wounds had opened in the night and Sakura knew shed have a long day healing him again.  
"_At least he's not as bad as yesterday" _she thought remembering how shed found him on her way home lying on the road, heart barely beating _"I couldn't have left him there…anyway food first"_

She picked up the pillow and carried it into her room/kitchen  
"Breakfast, breakfast" Sakura asked looking through her cupboards "oh well fruit it is" she said dejectedly picking up an apple and biting into it.  
A few moments later a soft mew brought her 'patient' to her notice it looked in pain and was trying to stand.  
"No!" Sakura said sternly, placing her hand on its side and causing it to lie down, she could feel it tremble beneath her palm.  
"Shhhh" she said soothingly stroking its fur "its ok, your safe….hushhh, shhhhh" she said staying with him until the shaking stopped. She tried to get him to drink some more water, which he did, Sakura smiled "You must be feeling better coon-kun" she chuckled at the face he made when she said that "Looks like I need to heal you more" she said checking her chakra levels "right"

* * *

Gaara was still trying to work out where he was, and why everything was so big. However when the girl said coon-kun he worked out he was still a raccoon. _Fair enough, ill just release the jutsu…kai!_ Nothing happened _KAI! _Nothing _shit _he said with a sigh, _my chakra levels must be almost out, and this girl….she must have saved my life. _He sighed as he was placed on the counter top

"Ok, I'll need you to stay still" the girl said gently pressing down on him to emphasize her point "listen to me talking as if you understand" she said chuckling at herself  
_I do understand! _Gaara retorted – it came out as a weak sounding mew  
The girls smiled "I guess you do, well my names Sakura, and I'm your medic nin for today" she said smiling "This might tickle" she said gathering chakra to her hands and beginning the process of healing.  
Several hours later she was sweating again and looking pale to the raccoon's vision. He however felt fantastic _I've never felt so healthy – is this what being healed is like?_ He wondered having never experienced it before.

* * *

Finally Sakura stepped back panting she supported herself on the desktop. "That that should do it"  
Tentatively Gaara stood up, no pain, he ached like hell, but there was no pain, he bounded about happily but tripped and fell.  
Sakura caught him with a laugh "Careful….I don't have enough energy to heal you again right now" she grabbed a purse from the side and dragged her hair up into a bun.

Gaara mewed at her  
"You want to come with me?" she asked hunkering down to his level.  
He nodded  
Sakura looked down the hallway "Ok here's the deal, I'm not allowed a pet, so whilst in the building you don't know me ok? But whilst we're out you stay close, I still need to do some healing on you – deal?" she said holding out her hand  
Gaara placed his paw in her hand  
"You're a strange racoon" she said standing "I wonder if you're someone's pet?"

* * *

Gaara rode on Sakura's shoulder as she went about her shopping. At first he had objected, not wanting the physical contact or the sight of himself on someone's shoulder. But she had been adamant and he had actually given in.  
_What am I coming to? _He asked himself _I must have been hit in the head._  
Sakura was just resting against a wall when Gaara felt her lurch forward. Panicked he grabbed hold of her ear with his paws.

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice yelled  
"OW! YOU BAKA!" Sakura said hitting the blond boys head "you nearly knocked me and coon-kun over!"  
"Coon-kun?" Naruto asked sulkily, his face brightened when he spotted Gaara on the woman's shoulder "geeze Sakura you got a pet? I thought dragon didn't let you have them?"  
"She doesn't" Sakura said with a sigh

Suddenly Naruto henged into an old, strict looking woman "Haruno-san! I run a respectable establishment for young women of class! I will not have you having wild parties! Especially with that demon child! It was only on the Hokage's..." Naruto puffed out his chest "recommendation that I even allow you to stay here! Another such misdemeanour and you shall be out!"

Sakura was giggling by the end of this and didn't hear Gaara's stomach growl, Naruto however did.  
"Hey lil guy, I was saving these for when I saw Gaara but want a cookie?" he said holding out a chocolate chip and hazelnut cookie to Gaara.  
His eyes lit up _cooooooookieeeeeee!!!! _Just as he reached for it Sakura knocked the cookie from Naruto's hand "Baka! You can't feed someone who's just been ill cookies!"  
The cookie began to roll down an alley as Sakura and Naruto argued, COOOKIE Gaara cried as he leapt off Sakura's shoulder and chased the rolling cookie

* * *

The cookie rolled out of the alley Gaara hot on its tail, without further thought Gaara pounced on the delicious circle and began to nibble it.

He looked up when shadows blocked out the sun  
"Hmm what do we have here?"

* * *

"Naruto, where's Coon-kun?" Sakura asked suddenly pausing from hitting Naruto over the head with his wallet (don't ask)  
"I think he chased the cookie down there" Naruto replied pointing down the alley  
"Alright I'll see you later" Sakura said giving the blond a hug and racing down the alley.

_These children are not friendly _Gaara thought backing away from them, they had rocks and evil looks on their faces, he ducked the first rock, but froze as the second hit the wall beside him.  
No more came  
He opened his eyes.

"What was that for woman" the leader drawled tossing his rock with one hand.  
Sakura was stood before him, hands on her waist, legs apart, shielding him from them her shopping was beside the raccoon, she dropped the rock she had caught before speaking "Don't you know, only those with the same intelligence attack animals?" Sakura said with a smirk  
The leader mouthed out what she just said, thinking "hey….did she just insult us?"  
"Yeah" a bigger boy stepped forward cracking his knuckles  
"Oh, boring" Sakura said in a high pitched voice

"I'll show you boring" he roared running towards her to slam his fist into her face. Sakura dodged allowing him to slam his fist instead into the wall. She didn't even look back as her leg swung. Allowing his head to follow his hand into the wall. The boy slumped down, out for the count.  
Sakura flicked her hair back smiling at the two boys left. They looked startled "oh sorry, didn't I mention I'm a kunoichi? How rude of me" as if by magic two kunai appeared in her hand "still want to play?"

Rocks dropped from their hands as they ran.

When they were out of sight Sakura sighed and leant against the wall. She spun to look at Gaara. "You! You promised not to leave my side, no cookie!" she said snatching the cookie from his paw and picking up her shopping.  
She turned back when he whimpered.  
"What..." Gaara gave her the biggest, cutest puppy eyes he could muster _I really really want that cookie _"oh fine!" Sakura said beckoning him to her shoulder, he ran up her back and was handed the cookie "please be more careful" she said in a low voice. Sensing that he had upset her Gaara gently squeezed her ear.

They set back to Sakura's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara was much confused when Sakura grabbed him and hid behind a corner. 

"Kusso, kusso, kusso!" she quietly swore whilst Gaara started to wriggle. "Stay still" he froze.  
Sakura peeked around the corner _dammit why did I have to lock my window this morning! _She thought as the landlady paused in sweeping the steps. Hurriedly Sakura ducked back around the corner. Gaara looked up at her with chocolaty whiskers.  
Sakura sighed "Alright here's the deal – you're going under my top"  
Gaara blinked, but couldn't do much more as he was shoved under her t-shirt.

Sakura began to walk around the corner  
_Eeeeep__What the hell!!_ He thought as he was hitched upwards_ Wow……comfy……_he thought poking the flesh he was on.  
Sakura giggled and the landlady gave her a suspicious look "Ohio Haruno-san"  
"O, ohio!!!" she said giggling again  
"Are you well" the landlady said moving to block the entrance  
"_Stay still"_ Sakura hissed to her chest before answering "I am well Hazika-sama"  
"Humph" she replied carrying on with her sweeping.

* * *

Sakura made it to her apartment as fast as possible slamming the door before ripping off her top.  
It revealed a very happy looking racoon padding her chests with its paws.  
"Coon" she said in a threatening voice.  
Gaara blinked suddenly when light hit his eyes. Eyes which travelled down to see where he was standing.  
_BREASTS?_ Was his thought before he felt himself being propelled across the room. Sakura put her hand down, growling at the racoon that was in a heap on the floor. Suddenly her expression changed to shock _oh my god! _"Coon-kun! I'm so sorry!" she yelped picking up the fallen/dizzy/abused racoon. "I'm sorry; you wouldn't know….please forgive me!"  
Dizzily Gaara looked around to find himself once again swung up in the air. Sakura held him up to her eye level. "Coon-kun….are you alright?" Slowly he nodded  
"I'm really sorry…..forgive me?" she asked  
Her face was heartbreaking, Gaara was shocked someone could make such a sad pleading face (he didn't know about the 'please give me that cookie face') knowing that she wouldn't understand if he said yes, he leant forward and licked her cheek.  
"Thank you!" Sakura said hugging him fiercely "Man now I really need a shower! How did you manage to get chocolate all over me? You only had it on your whiskers!" she said putting him down and walking into the bathroom, shedding clothes all the way

Luckily she couldn't see him blush under his fur.

* * *

The next day they were both woken by a loud banging on the door.  
"Hide" Sakura told him dragging a dressing gown over her pyjamas and running to the door  
"Hai?" she said cracking it open.  
A small red haired woman burst into the room "Sakura!"  
"Risa-chan its 7am….."  
She turned with a dark scowl "He dumped me Sakura! ME!"  
_Geeze I'm not surprised you filthy cheating hag… _Sakura thought "Why?"  
Risa looked taken aback before swirling her toe in a circle on the floor in an embarrassed fashion. "He um found out about Gi…."  
Sakura raised her eyebrow  
"…..Hedra…"  
Sakura raised the other eyebrow "Obiza…" she prompted  
"Obiza…and…"  
"Wait you got Another?" Sakura asked  
"Well…not really Kankuro isn't really a serious thing…"  
Sakura rolled her eyes unknowing that in the next room Gaara rolled his _trust that damn brother of mine..._  
"Risa…is there something you want…" Sakura said wanting to get rid of the annoying woman – before she saw her pet  
"I want your sebon needles"  
"No" Sakura said firmly  
"Give them to me!" Risa said raising her hand  
"No!" Sakura said catching the smaller woman's arm and twisting it up behind her back in an instant "And that is why!"

Risa growled  
"You are not a ninja Risa! You are not trained or authorised in the use of ANY weaponry and if I give it to you I will lose my status, shoo!" She finished marching the woman to her door.  
"You never give me what I want!"  
"Cha, you don't know what you want Risa" Sakura said slamming the door on the fuming woman

"Geeze" Sakura said moving to her bedroom to get dressed

* * *

Outside her door Risa stood with an evil look on her face "Ohhh I do know what I want Sakura-_chan ­_and what's more I know where you keep All your weapons….kekeke" she said walking away.

* * *

"YOSH! Coon-Kun!" Sakura said turning around to face…..and empty space "Coon-kun?"  
Gaara was curled up in a ball, eyes shut, tail twitching _no more….no more….._  
"Ano – are you alright?" came Sakura's worried question.  
Gaara whimpered clutching at Sakura when she picked him up, she noticed he was rubbing his ears and laughed quietly "yeah, her voice does that to me too" she replied "I need to study…..reckon you can….oh" Soft snoring answered her.  
Shaking her head Sakura gently sat on her desk chair settling the raccoon on her lap as she opened her text book. Her hand often rested on the raccoon's fur gently stroking it.

* * *

When Gaara woke in the morning Sakura was gone. He stretched wondering if she was in another room, her place on the bed smelt empty and cold. _I had a nice dream…so comforting….Sakura….Wait….SAKURA? _He mentally shook himself before going in search of the pink haired woman. The kitchen was also empty and her shoes were gone from beside the door. Jumping up on the tabletop Gaara saw that there was a note next to some of his food.

Squinting he read it.

* * *

Dear coon-kun,  
I know you can't read this but, I felt I should leave you a note. I have gone to see Tsunade-baa-chan for a mission and also to see if anyone's missing a pet….I'd love to keep you…but I can't (unhappy face)  
You'll have probably found your food….and be eating it rather than reading this...

Gaara suddenly felt drawn to the food _tempting….._ He snapped his attention back to the note

Meanwhile, to keep you entertained I've hidden some of those cookies you like around the flat!  
Sakura (insert love heart, kisses and happy face)

* * *

Gaara bounced around, ate his food then ran about the apartment nose to the ground.

_Where are they? Here? There? Hoh! HERE!?_ He thought to himself rushing everywhere, finally he spotted one on the sofa. With a squeak of triumph he pounced on the unknowing biscuit.  
Just about to eat it he paused, ear twitching. _Did I just hear Sakura's bedroom window open? _He thought putting the cookie down and slinking toward the still open door.

His ears flattened as he saw there was a stranger in _OUR room! How dare they! _He snarled silently, then paused _our? Hey, not time to digress here…_  
The woman cackled as she slid a case from under Sakura's bed, hefting it up onto the top she opened the catches.  
"Hello…." She said happily to herself  
_They're Sakura's weapons! _Gaara thought seeing them glint  
"Well won't Sakura-chan miss you? I wonder if she'll miss being a ninja too…..Serve her right the pompous bitch…." The woman spoke to herself as she reached forward  
She screamed as she was pulled back by the hair.

Gaara ran up the long braid hanging down the woman's back and leaping over her shoulder landed on the box, snapping it shut. His fangs bared he hissed at this impostor _HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HARM MY Sakura….._again he shook his head at these confusing thoughts and looked at the woman before him.

"Shit! What the hell are you?" she asked panicked  
With a malicious grin she suddenly chuckled "Oh this is rich, wait till the dragon hears about Sakura's precious Pet- ARGH!" She had tried to pet Gaara's head; naturally he bit her, hard.

"What's going on?"  
Risa immediately shut up, backing away from both Gaara and Sakura holding her bleeding hand.  
Sakura stalked over to where her weapons case was and opening it checked the contents. She then petted Gaara and turned to Risa.  
"You tried to steal from me" She said. "How could you?"  
Risa smiled "Well – now you're here I won't need to"  
"Pardon? I'm intending to report you to the housemistress if not the police!"  
"Oh really?" Risa said "And forfeit you're precious pet?"

Gaara felt Sakura tense and hissed at the woman causing her stress.

"What pet?" Sakura asked  
"The pet that's next to you, the one that bit me…."  
"Get to the point" Sakura said wincing  
"Give me those sebon needles….and I won't tell dragon about your pet"

Sakura turned from Risa facing Gaara; he was the only one who saw her frown in hurt and anger. She briefly stroked him as if silently saying sorry.  
"I will not endanger others because of your stupidity and general bitchyness. Get out of my flat"  
"Not yours for much longer!" Risa said heading for Sakura's door  
Sakura was suddenly before her "You can go out the way you came in – Thief" The words hit Risa like a slap and the woman snarled climbing from the window.

* * *

When she was gone Sakura shut and locked the window. "Are….are you ok coon-kun?" she asked sinking down onto the floor.  
He mewed  
Sakura didn't reply and Gaara realised she was crying_She's crying? I made her cry? _He wondered leaping over and nuzzling her face, when she looked up he began to lick her salty tears.  
"Oh coon-kun, I'm going to lose my apartment….no. no it's not your fault!" she said as he mewed worriedly "I'd rather lose the damn apartment then lose you….I've never had a pet before" she said hugging him tightly.

A loud, heavy knock sounded on Sakura's door.


	4. Chapter 4

I know, i know its short but reading this story has made me want to draw a raccoon gaara!

* * *

Sakura briefly considered not answering the door, burrowing her head into the raccoon's soft fur.

"HARUNO" came the woman's loud, harsh voice "Open this door now!"  
"H, HAI!" Sakura stood wiping away her tears, "hide" she said to Gaara "At least i can fend her off killing you, she hit Naruto with a broom"  
He watched her as she strode towards the door _she's brave for me…._

He sat watching the door.

* * *

The Landlady was indeed as Naruto put it a dragon. Arms folded, foot tapping with impatience, her shrew like eyes were fierce under huge eyebrows and reptile skin glasses. Her hooked nose was inches from the door when Sakura opened it.  
"Hai Hazika-sama?" Sakura said immediatly taking a step back  
"Haruno-san you are well aware of my tenancy rules, are you not?"  
Sakura gulped "I am"  
"Then why have you disobeyed them! My precious niece as ATTACKED by a CREATURE in your room!"  
"Hazika-sama, Risa was…"  
"NO! This is the last straw! What have you to say for yourself before I turn you out you vagrant!"  
Sakura thought quickly "I….I…..It wasn't a real animal"  
"Pardon?" Hazika looked taken aback  
"Um…as you know we shinobi are constantly training……Me and a friend were practising Henge when Risa…."  
"I don't believe a word of this DRIVLE" Hazika said snarling in Sakura's face. Sakura almost fainted from the 'dragons' breath. Meanwhile the landlady barged past Sakura into the apartment.

* * *

Gaara meanwhile was sat beside Sakura's bed. He heard the landlady begin her search coming closer to the bedroom.  
_Dammit, Sakura is going to get thrown out, I can't escape! Kai! Dammit! Why the hell can't I release this DAMN JUTSU! KAI!_

Sakura almost walked into Hazika's back as the woman stopped short with a gasp in her bedroom doorway.  
Expecting a tirade from the irate woman Sakura was surprised when a soft gravely and clearly male voice spoke.

* * *

"I think I have mastered the Henge now Sakura-chan"  
Her eyes widened as she saw Gaara stood beside her bed, their eyes locked and Sakura found it hard to breathe, her heart pounded _what is this?_.

Hazika, not liking this obvious sign of affection, and the fact she was being ignored slammed her palm into Sakura's shoulder spinning the woman into a nearby wall. "HARUNO!"  
Her superior shinobi skills had kept her from being hurt, but Sakura was confused as to why Hazika was so mad  
"NANI...???".  
"YOU…." The woman shook her finger "You disgrace my Home! How dare you have a man in your room!"  
"Sakura-chan keeps her weapons in here" Gaara smoothly said pointing to the case still on the bed "As she said we were practising the Henge and uses of Sanbon acupuncture, for which you must have a flat comfortable surface

"What?" Hazika was momentarily stunned

"Hai thats right…" Sakura began feeling hopeful

However Hazika turned back to her eyes full of fury "You have no right to speak! You whore! I never wanted you in my apartment! You ugly," She poked Sakura "tomboy," She poked again "harlot! You are not only a disgrace to this building, but to the village and your….gender!" "Shut up" Gaara spoke, seeing Sakura on the verge of tears but Hazika had yet to finish  
"You are no longer welcome here, get out! How dare you still show your face…"  
"**Be QUIET" **He commanded standing between the two women  
Hazika turned on Gaara "YOU! "  
Gaara growled, silencing the elder woman, his voice lowered to a dangerous hiss "My being here brings more 'honour' to your measly apartments then you could ever imagine. However no Sand shinobi will frequent your guest rooms ever again."  
"How dare you…!"  
"I SAID BE **QUIET**" Gaara shouted drawing himself up to tower over the woman in full Kazekage mode "HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU! You have offended me! I, Lord Gaara, Kazekage of the village of the sand have never been so insulted!"  
"L, lord Kazekage…..?"  
"YOU dare utter my title" he snapped "And further more….You dare to Threaten, the very woman who saved my life? You insulted me Hazika, but then you insulted Sakura...apologise – NOW"

Hazika swallowed "G, gomen Sakura….you may stay…"

"As if I will allow her to stay in such a pathetic place…!" Gaara interrupted "NOT a day longer!"  
Hazika recovering slightly opened her mouth to protest but Gaara beat her to it "**Get out" **The last part of his tirade was punctuated by his sand bursting through the windows

The slam of the door was the only reply.

* * *

Sand swishing as it finished pouring into the apartment was the only sound. 

_stupid ignorant, hideous bitch. I should have killed her and splatted her remains for the whole building to see...CALM down..._Taking deep breaths Gaara finally calmed himself down enough to turn and face Sakura.

She was looking him oddly, leaning against the wall for support, tears tracked down her face."Sakura….are you alright?" He asked feeling worry gnaw at his stomach  
"Yea..."  
"Ignore her, shes a foul creature...now important thing"  
"nani?"  
"Where" Gaara begain looking intently at her and pausing  
"Nani?" She replied after his pause had worn her patience  
"Where. Did. You. Hide. The. Cookies."  
"I……were you the raccoon?" she asked trying to work it out  
"Hai…" Gaara replied smiling  
Sakura dumbly nodded, a few seconds later a look of horror crossed her face _Oh my kami……that means…..hes felt my…..HES SEEN ME………_Sakura's eyes widened to dinner plates _HES SEEN ME………_ her eyes rolled back

Gaara just managed to catch her as she fainted


	5. Chapter 5

Ach work is hard...lol hope you guys like this chapter...I suspect i'm making them all OOC but y'know I dont care By the by the next update should be along shortly - or maybe a new story, I'm considering an unusuall one for me set in our world (I don't usually like to take characters from a story into a different world...it always feels wrong...anyways you read - me work...you review too:)

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed.She frowned snuggling deeper into her pillows wondering why she could feel a breeze across her face and why she could hear trees moving._I don't live near any trees _She thought sleepily remembering the stark exterior of her flats. That thought brought back a more recent memory.

Sakura shot up eyes wide open, with a yelp she shaded them finding the sun was shining through the double doors to her right.Hand shaking Sakura opened her eyes again, adjusting them to the sunset glow. Looking around she realised one thing

* * *

She was immensely confused _why is all my stuff in this strange…..well beautiful…apartment? _She suddenly realised that there was a dining table she had never seen before, moving towards it she realised it was very old, and probably worth more then all her furniture put together, and on it was a pile of paper.

Carefully Sakura read the first page.

Dear Sakura-Chan,

The script was very elegant as if the writer had to write a lot and tried to achieve perfection with every stroke.

As reward for saving my life, please take this gift from me. As I have 6 apartments this would be no hardship. It is convenient for the hospital, Hokage tower and training grounds although the roof has been specially strengthened for training.

Gaara.

Sakura felt uncomfortable suddenly, holding the key to the apartment she had just been given. _I can't accept this! I would have done the same for anyone…..does he think I did it for a reward!_Growling slightly she grabbed the nearby phone and dialled the Kazekage tower in Suna (as Tsunade's apprentice/aide shed know it ok?)

* * *

"Good afternoon the Kazekage tower, Temari speaking"

"May I speak with the Kazekage please?"

"That you Sakura? I'm guessing Tsunade wants to ask something I'll just put you through"

Sakura didn't bother correcting Gaara's sister as the phone began to ring.

"I thought I told you to **stop **calling me" A tired voice said from the end of the line

"Pardon?" Sakura said taken aback

"……….Sakura-Chan" Gaara said "Apologies…..Are you well?"

"Yes…I'm well…."

"I couldn't stay and make sure you were…." Sakura remembered the chair she had walked into "Tsunade said she would check in on you…..and stop bugging me"

"Bugging you?"

"……you have been asleep 3 days"

"THREE DAYS?!" Sakura shrieked

In Suna Gaara held his phone away from his ear wincing "Hai…..Did I place everything in your apartment as you would wish?"

"Ano….about the apartment…." Sakura began

"If it is not suitable you can have another..." Gaara began wondering where he had gone wrong with the apartment

"No!" Sakura said sharply she could almost see him give her a questioning look and explained "The apartment is fantastic…but I can't accept such a huge gift!"

"Saving my life is no small thing" Gaara's gravely tone caused Sakura to shiver slightly "And you have done, or assisted in doing so twice, you have saved my brother also"

"But" Sakura said resting her head against the window "I would do the same for anyone" she smiled "Especially one of my friends"

Gaara breathed sharply "There aren't many people who would save an animal, or call a monster friend" the last part was said as a sigh

Sakura swallowed back some tears at the sadness she heard in his voice and decided to change the subject "I, I still can't accept the apartment"

The line went quiet for a moment and Sakura guessed Gaara was thinking. When his voice finally came she jumped "How about I become your landlord?"

"As in…me pay you…rent?" Sakura paled wondering how much the rent was for this place

"I will give you a figure for the rent, you will be able to afford it then we shall never discuss it again – agreed?"

"Hai, hai" Sakura said steeling herself

"One peppercorn on demand"

"NANI!?" Sakura said "What kind of rent is that?"

"It's a very traditional one" (actually it is…..long story involving land rental….anyways…)

"It's too little!"

"Also….you must allow the guest room for my usage and provide a meal when I visit"

Sakura smiled realising that she was beaten "Alright that I can live with….though I would have done that for free…"

"So, you like it"

"The apartment is fantastic, so much nicer than my other one, I just hope the dragon doesn't give anyone trouble"

Gaara smirked "Oh…..I don't think she will be"

* * *

-----------At the dragons apartments------------------- 

We see the Dragon and her tenants stood outside staring at the building. A large picture from the front of an icha icha paradise book had been carved into the stonework. The wooden window frames all had decorations that bordered on obscene and the windows had all been sand blasted so they couldn't be seen through.

"It looks like a brothel!"

"I can't stay here!"

"How disgusting!"

The dragon fell to her knees "NOOOO MY beautiful respectful building!!!!"

-------End of--------

* * *

"Thanks for rescuing me from her" Sakura said with a smile

"I wouldn't let her spout that rubbish about you; you're none of what she said"

"Hm" Sakura shrugged and there was a moment of silence "At least you'll make a better landlord"

"I don't know about that" She heard a hint of amusement in his voice

"Are you laughing at me Coon-kun?" she asked threateningly

"Coon-kun?" he asked surprise in his voice

Suddenly there was a knocking on her door "Ano, Gaara-sama I have to go….how do I open the door?"

Gaara chuckled "Ask it to open"

"Ha ha..Bye!" Sakura said hanging up.

* * *

"Gaara…Gaara?" Temari said peeking around the doorframe nervously. She'd forgotten Gaara had said no more calls from the Hokage today and didn't want the retribution.

To her surprise he was sat there signing papers with a calm smile on his face, it widened a fraction when he saw his sister. "Hai Temari?"

"You're smiling?" she asked. His smile wavered and Temari felt guilty for pointing it out, however suddenly it was in full effect

"I got a phone call from a friend" Gaara said happily going back to signing some papers


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh i seem to be having a problem with my editing atm. I cant seem to close the gaps between the paragraphs. Trust me the whole spaced out effect is not one I'm fond of. Sorry!

* * *

"Alright" Sakura said to herself feeling silly, the hammering grew louder "Open please door" The handle of the door twitched with what Sakura thought was a smile then the door threw itself open. 

To reveal a very cheerful Hokage and just behind her a nervous looking Ino.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said slurring slightly lunging forward and hugging her pupil in a bone crunching grip

"Hey forehead" Ino said in greeting

"Pig" Sakura replied with a grin ushering them into her now large apartment.

Ino's eyes widened to the size of plates as she took in the space "Wow Sakura!"

"'is nice kuraaaaa" Tsunade said zooming around; suddenly the Hokage sat down revealing four bottles of Sake she had brought with her. With care the drunken woman placed them on the coffee table.

"Drink?" she asked

"Tsunade-sensei…." Sakura began

"Drink?" Tsunade said looking at her two pupils with large puppy eyes

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances "Girls night in?" Ino asked

"Ok – only if we re-arrange the apartment first" Sakura said squinting at the upsidown clock which read 5pm

"YAY!" Tsunade shouted

* * *

An hour later, thanks to all their superhuman strengths the apartment was arranged to Sakura's liking and all her bedding/DVDs/music/junk food were scattered around. 

The bedding mound representing Tsunade spoke "We should call shizoune"

"Erm sensei….Shizoune is on a mission with Naruto and Jiraya" Ino reminded her

Tsunade sniffed "Want jiraya back…."

Sakura remained quiet knowing that this discussion would just lead to Ino talking about Sasuke and them arguing

"Sensei…" Ino spoke quietly eyes gleaming in the light from the TV "You love the ero-sennin?"

"Forever" Tsunade said clearly, it seemed she wasn't as drunk as she let on "since I was 14….heh, he thinks I love orichyyyy" she said in a sing song voice

"I don't know" Ino said quietly "But I don't love sasuke"

Sakura choked on her Sake

Tsunade grinned "I saw that one Saku tell us you're actually in love with Lee…."

"NANI!?" Sakura said tears streaming from her eyes the Sake burning her vocal chords

Ino laughed helping her friend breath "he's pretty into you Forehead, you should see Tsunade's office!"

"Huh?"

"Fullllll of flowers!" Tsunade sang "Tenten had to take Neji to hospital because he had a HUGE allergic reaction when he came to get a mission!!"

Sakura couldn't help it, she howled with laughter, Tsunade and Ino joined in till they all couldn't breathe.

* * *

Another hour later all three were on the edges of their seats. The movie that was playing was a horror and the killer was approaching the victim, slowly creeping forward….forward. A hand rose with a knife gripped heading for the victims back. Lightning flashed just as the apartment door flew open. 

"AIEEEE!" All three women screamed at once simultaneously drawing kunai and flinging them towards the now open doorway.

In the silence that followed Sakura reached carefully for the light switch and flicked it on.

There was a man lying face down on the ground hands covering his head. The kunai had all missed him, and now were imbedded in the wall opposite the apartment door.

"Get up" Tsunade Ordered in her full Hokage voice

Raising his hands above his head the man looked around at the three women "Eh…..is Gaara having a party?"

"Who are you" said a voice beside his ear, he almost jumped before realising there was a knife at his throat _Kama she was fast!"_

"Kankuro…..I'm Gaara's brother I didn't realise he was here"

"He isn't" The woman had released him and sat on the couch "This apartment is rented by me, please respect it and knock next time"

"Gomen…." Kankuro said "Can I stay in the guest room? The other apartments are the other side of the village and…." Thunder rumbled as he spoke just before the heavens opened

"Sure, grab some snacks, a duvet and settle down"

"Hai"

* * *

Kankuro it turned out was quite the joker and once they got over his strange choice of clothing and he got over being in the same room as THE Hokage, the evening turned into one drunken party.

* * *

----The morning after---- 

A groan brought Sakura out of deep sleep. Blinking bleary eyes she frowned as pain shot through her head.

"Itai!" someone moaned from beside her "Never again"

Sakura had stiffened at the sound of a voice, on the bed, beside her. As soon as she recognised it as her Sensei's she relaxed again.

"Go get a shower sensei and I'll numb the pain"

"Ahhhh I knew you were my apprentice for a reason!" Tsunade said walking into the bathroom

Sakura crawled out of bed and numbed her headache to acceptable levels "water and sake, water and sake….not sake sake" she muttered to herself as she exited her room.

She immediately ran back in and grabbed her camera.

Her living room looked fantastic.

Apparently at some point they had used colour jutsus and painted the place splashes of colours were around major features, furniture had changed colour too. Some puppets of Kankuro's were hanging from a wall and sat on a chair having been thoroughly made over by all of them.

Sakura paused _where Kankuro and Ino are…..oh! _The pair were fast asleep on the deep purple sofa.

She smiled at the sight before her. Kankuro had removed his hat allowing his hair lose. At some point he had removed his face paint, and Ino, hair also lose surrounding her head like a halo had gained intricate patterns in her favourite colour on her face, arms and legs.

She and Kankuro were curled up together; his arm was around her waist protectively whilst she was snuggled into his chest her hair contrasting with his dark clothing.

Sakura took about 20 pictures before quietly ruffling Kankuro's hair and slipping away.

* * *

Kankuro wakened by the hair ruffling watched her leave before looking down and smiling at the sleeping kunoichi he held. 

"Ino…" He whispered shaking her gently

"Mmm" she replied snuggling closer

"Time to wake up" he said quietly

Her eyes shot open "Did we fall asleep like this?"

"Hai" he replied

Ino rose silently smiled shyly and walked away.

Kankuro grinned.

* * *

Tsunade was fully awake and pain free so she decided to make breakfast, She wondered into the kitchen thinking how nice she was being to her apprenticed. 

However when she opened the fridge she was shocked and then angry, she screamed in rage.

"SAKURA!"

Said Kunoichi tore into the kitchen, towel wrapped around her and dripping she looked quickly around searching for the source of her teachers rage.

"Sensei…what?"

Tsunade drew herself up to her full hight, one trembling finger pointing towards the open fridge "WHERE. IS. YOUR. FOOD."

Sakura resisted the urge to laugh, biting her lip she calmed down "Why as you know I live on air and water and sweet nectar AIEEE!!" Sakura dodged a pan chased by a hungry Hokage


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, english property law. Basically when a landlord wants to rent land to a tenant for free they will ask for an item 'on demand' this can be anything from a grain of rice to a horse! But traditionally its a peppercorn.This is because if the land is let to the tenant for free then its a taxable benefit and the tenant is taxed thus depending on the size of land in acres. ...anyway...thats what i think it is, im not a lawyer - just a geologist.

* * *

Sakura flopped onto her couch looking at the apartment she gave a little (very little) squeal of delight.  
Her fridge was full thanks to her sensei, and now... She suddenly grinned widely "No more rent!" 

"Hai Sakura-san?" Kankuro asked putting his bag outside the bedroom door

"Sorry!just talking to myself"

Kankuro laughed and Sakura suddenly noticed the resemblance between him and Gaara "I'm going to head off now, gotta get back to suna and all..."

"Ok, you're welcome to come back and visit"

Kankuro grinned "What with 5 other apartments here? Not likely though..." he looked thoughtful

"Though?" Sakura prompted

"Hey what's Ino's favourite colour?" he said seemingly going off topic

"Guess" Sakura said

He cringed "pink?"

**WHAP** "Its purple dobe"

Stars appeared in his eyes

"She's...perfect"

"Heh" Sakura began pushing him out of the apartment "she as well as everyone else has their flaws, bye Kankuro"

"Cya!"

* * *

Sakura was bored!..really bored. She'd trained, studied, cleaned, decorated and now, thanks to Tsunade had a week off. She decided to call Gaara.

* * *

**ring ring  
ring ring  
**"DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT FUCKING PHONE" Gaara screamed as Temari reached for it

"YOU BIT..." He stopped as she answered the phone

"Hello Kazekage tower- Temari speaking!" Temari said very quickly as Gaara mouthed 'I will kill you' at her and hit his head against the wall "Hi Sakura!"

Gaara's expression went blank for a moment before he grinned

"I'll speak with her in my office" he said nochantly

Temari giggled

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hey Gaara-san, how's life?"

"I am well, except for this paperwork"

"Ack, Tsunade makes her apprentices go through it first...means she only had to sign important ones and we give her the gist of reading stuff..."

Gaara's eyes lit up suddenly "I have to go bye!"

* * *

Sakura stared at the dead phone "ok then"

* * *

Gaara meanwhile ran into the outer office Temari turned to tease her brother a little only to be swept up and dragged to the applications room.  
The room where they kept all the civilian applications to work in the Kazekage tower wasn't full; except for one section which was bursting, its title read 'Kazekage's personal assistant'

"Gaara what..."

"Help me find all the applications that have neat handwriting" His sand had begun dragging files in front of him throwing them into different piles.  
Temari dragged a pile to her.

An hour later she stretched "All done..."

"Now find the ones that have office experience"

Two hours later

"Are we done yet?"

"Ones that aren't known fan girls...or at least haven't attacked me yet"

Later

"NOW are we done?"

"Ones that have travelled to another country"

Much later

"There three people. Why the hell are we doing this?"

"My new assistants, who you shall be manager of..."

Temari gaped at him "you..you're making me a manager?"

Gaara smiled "Who else would I trust to do a good job?"

Temari screamed trying to hug her brother through the sand before running around the three folders she stopped suddenly pointing at them "MWAHAHA! You'll wish your lives are at an end maggots!!"

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was using her computer, uploading pictures from her camera. Struck with inspiration she began writing an email to Gaara.

* * *

"...and Temari will be your sensei in this matter that is all"

The two men and one woman bowed to Gaara calmly as they left the room.  
"And may Kama protect you" Gaara said envisioning the tortures Temari would place upon his assistants.

He looked around at his office pleased that already it seemed less paper filled. Hell he could even see his computer screen!

He looked again; there was an email on his personal account.

(Ok Gaara has a public account that he goes to every month and deletes all the emails (usually from fan girls or spam) and a personal one where all the kage's send emails and friends of his)

From: Sakura-Chan Title: Look what we did to the apartment!

OPEN?

Intrigued Gaara opened the email to find it full of attachments and a short note from Sakura.

Gaara,

Wow you hung up quick! Hope nothing was wrong. Anyways a few nights ago I had a spontaneous party and the apartment got re-decorated.  
Here are some of the pictures!

Saku

Ps I especially think you'll like the last one. It has blackmail written all over it!

* * *

Kankuro had just made it to the Kazekage tower and greeted his sister. However as he opened the door to his brother's office he noticed he was sdeeply engrossed in looking at something on the computer.. 

"Gaara I'm back" Kankuro said in a lazy tone slouching against the wall "I'm so not doing anything for the next few days"

"I have a few missions I need you to do" Gaara replied not looking away from the screen

"No way lil bro" Gaara sighed _why does he have to be so difficult?_ He thought as he opened the last picture. He blinked in surprise. Looked at his brother in front of him and on the picture.  
"Gaara?" Kankuro asked

Gaara grinned evilly _Thanks Sakura_

"Dude,you're scaring me"

"Who's the girl?" Gaara said in a teasing tone

"WHAT!?" Kankuro almost screamed jumping around the desk to see the photo of him and Ino asleep on Sakura's couch.  
"ARGH!" He screamed as Gaara's sand stopped him from deleting the file. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT PINK HAIRED PHOTOGRAPHER!"

"You will do no such thing" Gaara said in a cold voice, eye to eye with his brother. Kankuro shuddered _damn hes still scary"_Here's what's going to happen nii-san" Gaara said sitting his older brother down opposite him. "You will do missions as and when I tell you to, none of this lazy ass business"

Kankuro looked away and then back giving his brother a swift nod "do I get anything from this?"

Gaara smiled "Well, I'll try and give you as many missions in Kanoha as I can...and I MIGHT not show this to Temari"

"H, hai" Kankuro looked even more frightened, _Then again Temari playing matchmaker IS scary_ Gaara thought

"Ano..."

"What?"

"Can you forward that to me?"

* * *

"You DID WHAT!?" Ino screeched 

Sakura put her hand over the blond ninja's mouth to stop her scaring off more customers in the small shop.  
Ino, glaring daggers at Sakura dragged her into the back room.  
"YOU TOOK PICTURES?"

"Ano, don't be so mad!.I can delete them if..."

"NO! I want a copy!" Sakura blinked at the rapid shift in conversation

"eh? Of course you can!" Ino beamed

"so...is my very rich best friend going to treat me to lunch?" Ino said glancing at the clock

Sakura laughed " can' Ino-Chan maybe some other time? Tsunade wants to see me; I think I've got a mission"

"Either that or..."

**"Hospital duty"** they both said at once with simultaneous sighs.

"Anyways ill catch you later ne?" Sakura asked

"Hai, hai" Ino replied waving her off.

* * *

"It's B-class" 

"Awww Tsunade-sensei!"

"In Suna"

"OH! What is it?"

Tsunade gave an unladylike snort at the rapid change in Sakura's tone "Thought that might get you; it's a heart transplant for a little girl there"

"I see"

Tsunade nodded "The heart is ready to be transplanted they're just waiting for a skilled medic to do the operation, as you know the medics in Suna are more adept at chakra related injuries.."

"Hai hai sensei, when do I leave?"

"Two hours, get there as quickly as possible then rest for at least half a day, remember to speak with the child and her parents before the operation..."

"..And check the theatre" Sakura said with a grin bowing to her Hokage and disappearing

"Cheeky child" Tsunade muttered to her sake bottle


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura ran all night.

Sunrise found her deep in the forests near the border. Cool leaves hit her ankles as she rushed through the forest bird song was lost in a blur of speed.

**_Why are we going so fast? _**Inner sakura asked

_Well, duh heart transplant…?_

**_Oh yeah! Not eager to see Gaara then?_**

Sakura didn't even miss a beat _of course, he's my friend, but he'll be really busy – we don't want to be a burden…..not again, never again_

Inner Sakura sighed and went away

* * *

The desert sand was hot through her sandals and this only made Sakura want to run faster. 

_This is so free! _She thought spreading her arms out as she ran enjoying the wind that flew across the desert with her.

She almost missed the darkening dot of the sand village on the horizon, thinking it was a mirage, but as she drew closer she recognised the cliffs surrounding the village.

The guards let her pass and seeing the time Sakura decided to go to the Kazekage tower to check in.

* * *

Gaara meanwhile was glaring at his desk. It was empty except for a pile of paper to his left, all signed, dated and underlined for good measure. The assistants and Temari had all been in and given him the abridged version of his reports and left. 

He'd even gotten out a sketch pad and drawn out the men who had chased him

_HN, I really should do something about that _he thought idly stretching and walking to his window. He glanced guiltily at an empty packet on the sill. Triple chocolate cookies, extra large packet. _Yet I still feel empty _he thought as he put the wrapper in the bin.

* * *

Half an hour later a quiet knock brought him bounding towards the door. _YES! Finally! Something to do!!!_

He stopped dead when he opened the door

"Ohio Kazekage-sama"

"Sakura-Chan" he said smiling "What a surprise"

"Well….you did request a medic-nin..." Sakura replied as he seated her

"Did I?" he asked confused

"Didn't you?"

Gaara groaned "I see someone's bought your contract privately I wish they wouldn't do that…..if you're here as a medic nin at least you're not here to assassinate me" he said with a smile

"Heart transplant" Sakura offered in way of apology "Hey! Your desk is empty!"

"Yeah" Gaara said gloomily

"You don't sound too pleased" She replied craning her neck to see the picture "Hey that's good!"

"They tried to kill me, I'm sending it to be made into a wanted poster" Gaara shrugged

"You got attacked!?" Sakura cried looking him over

Gaara frowned "The day you rescued me"

Sakura slapped her head "that explains so much – why didn't I think of that! So much better then 'Gaara probably felt like running around in racoon form and got hit by a truck'"

"When do you have to meet you clients?" Gaara asked with a chuckle

"Soon" Sakura said glancing at the clock which read 3 "they should be at the hospital"

"I'll take you - where are you staying?" He asked glancing at the bag she had brought

"I haven't thought that far ahead" Sakura replied "Figured I'd just grab a bed at the hospital and head back tomorrow"

Gaara looked thoughtful "You may stay with me and my siblings….if you wish"

Sakura blinked "Pardon?"

"You can stay at my home if you wish. I will collect you after the operation and escort you there"

Sakura smiled "Thank you!"

* * *

They parted ways at the hospital entrance, Gaara commentating how the doctors in there were always wanting to 'test' him and that he'd pick her up later.

* * *

The hospital reception was surprisingly free of sand, the floor was smooth marble, nice and cool. The receptionist however was in her own world. She appeared to be about nineteen and was listening to her mp3 player whilst typing several conversations. 

Sakura stood there for about a quarter hour before she snapped.

The secretary jumped a mile when a senbon needle hit the table between her fingers.

She glared when she saw Sakura stood before her and ripping off her headphones she practically snarled "What do you want"

"I would like a moment of your precious time so that I can go meet my patient, talk to her and her family, scrub up and proceed with a heart transplant!" Sakura snarled back with equal venom

"Pft, like a weedy woman like you could do a heart transplant, there's no need to be so violent and tell such lies to get my attention"

Sakura was about snap back a reply when a voice spoke.

"Actually this is Haruno-sama, apprentice to the Hokage of the leaf, and there was need Marisa as you have been ignoring her for 15 minutes, you're fired"

"Sen, sensei!" the girl ran around the desk and bowed to the small woman beside Sakura "Please forgive me sensei….please don't fire me!"

The woman hrumphed "Apologise profusely to Haruno-sama and we shall see"

"Gomen nasai Haruno-sama"

Sakura inwardly sighed "Please return my senbon and we can forget this"

"Hai!"

* * *

The older woman turned out to be the head of the hospital. A pleasant woman she seemed in total contrast to her apprentice. 

"She'll calm down in a few years" Iela said with a smile "Would you care to freshen up before meeting the family?"

"Hai I would – are there showers here?"

Iela smiled "The hospital is the only building in Suna that is guaranteed a continuous supply of water, even the Kazekage doesn't hold priority over the supply" she said ushering Sakura into the shower room. "Please allow me to help you"

Sakura nodded undressing and placing her clothes in a corner whilst Iela wrapped a waterproof robe around herself.

Sitting on the stool in the centre of the room Sakura gave a content sigh when a bucket of warm water was poured over her tense shoulders. "So – can you tell me about my patient?" she asked when the older woman began to rub shampoo into her pink hair.

"Her name is Aelia she's from a family of great fortune and popularity in Suna. They specialise in singing and performance, her parents are head of the clan, and she's an only child"

"How long has her heart been bad?" Sakura asked clenching her eyes shut as more water was poured over her

"Its been bad since she was born, the poor child can't do any strenuous activity…she can't even talk which displeases her clan greatly" Sakura was suddenly reminded of Hinata _at least Hinata can fight….but this little girl _"…she's such a chirpy thing though!"

"Why didn't her family just pay for a heart earlier?" Sakura asked grabbing a towel and beginning to dry herself.

"Her parents don't like to abuse their privileges, so they were put on the organ list, and the only thing extra they've done is hire you Haruno-san"

"Please call me Sakura" She replied holding out her hand

Iela gripped it a moment before smiling "You have some nasty scars Sakura and not all of them visible"

Sakura grabbed some of the clean robes provided "An empath too Iela-san?"

"Sometimes…come let us meet the family"


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara meanwhile was taking time to wonder around his village 'meeting the people' as Temari would put it.

The air was strangely cool with a light breeze that was unusual. Gaara gladly breathed it in.

"Kazekage-sama"

A well spoken voice brought him out of his revere and he mentally controlled his urge to attack. He turned to find a group of the Thean clan standing in front of him.

Recognising their headman and woman he inclined his head "Greetings – are you well?"

"Hai Kazekage-sama - we are just headed to the hospital" an elder answered over the leader of the clan. Looking closely Gaara noticed the man and his wife looked tense and unhappy

"Thean-sama, allow me to walk with you"

The man nodded taking his place beside Gaara.

"Your daughter has a heart transplant today?"

"H, how did you know that?" He asked in a hoarse whisper

"I care for my people; it's natural that I should be concerned for the heir of one of my most prestigious clans"

"I only wish our elders were as concerned" he said tearfully

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked not liking the way the elders were trying to listen in he used his sand to push them back – they took the hint.

"If my daughter cannot sing by her 9th birthday she forfeits the right to be heir, this heart coming up the week before is too, convenient but she needs a new heart, and this medic nin from Kanoha, I have paid for her because I trust no one!" He looked close to crying "I don't know if she'll help my daughter live, or if she'll be swayed to helping kill her!"

Gaara gripped his shoulder "Hyat-san…I know this medic nin – she would not kill a charge, she will do everything she can to protect your daughter, and so will I"

"Thank you Kazekage-sama……I'm sorry to burden you with these thoughts….I've just been so worried then praying at the shrine…."

_That explains why his voice is so hoarse _"come let us proceed"

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was sat talking to Aelea. She spoke in fluid sign language which a nurse translated to Sakura.

After she had explained the operation Sakura sat herself down on the corner of the bed.

"How are you feeling today?" Sakura askedFacing the tiny child.

White teeth were revealed as the little girl smiled and moved her hands

"She says that she's fine but very hungry because I'm mean and won't let her eat" said the nurse, who was called Sarai.

Sakura chuckled "Well, soon you'll be able to get up and play, and eat….that will be worth today ne?"

Brown curls bounced as Aelea nodded he green eyes shining. There was a knock on the door and her smile got even bigger as she reached out her arms to the people who entered.

"Ah Thean-sama…" The nurse said bowing, Sakura taking the hint also bowed.

The woman smiled as she embraced Aelea both parents looked tired but signed back with Aelea quickly.

Sakura glanced at Gaara who had entered at the same time "What happened to 'I don't do hospitals'?"

Gaara shrugged

The man let out a laugh "She thinks your hair is very strange" Aelea gasped and let of some more quick signs "papa papa that was very rude she says!"

"It's rude to talk about people just because they can't understand you Aelea" the mother who looked a lot like her child gently scolded.

"Gomen" Sakura said with a grin as Aelea made another sign "I know that one at least" she responded to their startled looks "I know some basic sign language" she dragged her hands across her cheeks "Cat right?"

Aelea nodded grinning

"Look at the time!" Sakura gasped "I need to go get ready for the operation; I also want to check the heart over"

"There is no need for that" An old man blocked Sakura's exit.

She raised her eyebrow "I beg your pardon….?"

"Sakura-san, this is Terak one of my clans elders" the man spoke with a grimace

"Indeed I am, the heart is fine, but I will not allow such as your self to operate on Aelea"

There was a silence

"Such as myself?" Sakura asked in a low tone "Please explain"

"You…"

Gaara interrupted "It cannot be because she is a ninja of the leaf our **beloved **allies..."

"No…but…"

Gaara had stood and was approaching Terak who seemed suddenly frightened "And it certainly cannot be concerns of her skill, the apprentice of the **Hokage** of the leaf cannot be incompetent…."

"Its not…." Terak tried to gather himself

"And it certainly cannot be because she is a woman…..after all I am aware of how much you _enjoy_ the 'assistance' of your nurse at home….."

Terak gaped like a fish, his face lightly coloured with rage or embarrassment Sakura couldn't tell…..she was glad Gaara was on her side though!

"So tell me elder Terak – what is your objection?"

"I, I……I have none" he finally managed to say before scuttling out of the doorway.

She turned and bowed to the family and Gaara "There will be someone to come collect you shortly"

She didn't see the dark look the remaining elders gave her as she left.

* * *

Gaara walked beside her as she moved towards the operating theatre.

"Thanks"

"Its alright, you wouldn't know where it was"

Sakura grinned "No I meant for back there, standing up for me"

Gaara paused "Don't friends do that for one another?"

"Hai… but you didn't have to so –thank you" Sakura pushed open the operating theatre door and turned "I really appreciate you being so kind to me" Quickly she kissed his cheek and entered the room leaving a confused Gaara stood outside.

* * *

**_I cannot believe you just kissed him _**inner Sakura yelled as Sakura carefully wiped some sand grains from her lips

_What of it? He's my friend, and I'm grateful to him for helping me out back there, kissing him on the cheek is a perfectly innocent action! _

**_NOT when you loved every second of it! _**

_Ack, go away I have an operation to do! _

**_Yeah yeah... _**

* * *

****

Quickly scrubbing up she saw some more medic-nin enter the room, one was a nurse the other looked to be an anaesthetist.

"Hello" Sakura greeted "Have you scrubbed up?"

They both nodded pointing to a shower room just outside of the theatre.

"Has someone gone to get Aelea?"

"Hai Haruno-sama" the nurse spoke "she's outside now"

"Hey Aelea" Sakura greeted as she picked the girl out of the wheelchair and gently placed her on the operating table. "This nice man is going to make you go to sleep for a bit while I put your new heart in ok?"

She nodded and the anaesthetist put a mask over the girls face. Once her eyes closed and her breathing regulated Sakura went professional.

"Right, you….name?"

"Geo Haruno-sama" the nurse said

"Geo-san, please begin prep whilst I unpack the heart"

"Hai"

* * *

The heart itself was fine, and as Sakura began the task of opening Aelea's chest she began to wonder what exactly was wrong with the girls own heart.

When Aelea's heart came into view Sakura had to choke back rage. Geo and Sayo (the anaesthetist) shuddered as she released her anger as killer intent. Aelea stirred.

Sakura immediately calmed down _breathe; finish the op, anger later, focus._

"Five minutes starting now"

Aelea's tiny almost dead heart was removed from her chest beating its last small beats before going still. The new heart was placed carefully into its place and Sakura began to attach it quickly and carefully with strong chakra threads. With the heart finally in place and moments to go she used a small electric based jutsu to set it going again.

_Come on _

She did it again

_Yes!_

The heart beat spreading blood throughout Aelea's body, still she seemed to take only shallow breaths. As Sakura finished sewing her up she frowned and began to run her chakra through the girls body to see if there was something else the matter. There was.

Sakura ground her teeth as her earlier anger came back full force. This time Geo actually took a few steps back.

"Haruno-sama?"

She shook her head forming her blooding hands into seals _damn clan politics! Damn them for ruining a child's life _placing the hands over Aelea's throat Sakura spoke "Release seal!"

Aelea coughed and took deeper breaths, "mama…." She mumbled

Seyo's eyes widened "She spoke!"

Geo frowned "there was a seal on her voice?"

"Think what you will" Sakura said angrily "I need to wash up and report to her family, can you take it from here?"

"Hai Haruno-sama, you were truly amazing to watch!"

Sakura smiled painfully "I just wish I felt that way"


	10. Chapter 10

Fluffy, i appologise...no, no i dont

* * *

Taking a moment to recover Sakura leant against the wall outside Aelea's room. She could hear voices from inside.  
"Will she be alright?"  
"I don't know darling, we'll have to see what Haruno-sama says…"  
"She disgusts me…why we had to pay for a ninja from the leaf…with pink hair!" a whiny voice broke in  
"Be silent or remove yourself" came Gaara's voice  
"Kazekage-sama what is your relationship with this woman? You seem oddly protective of her…."  
"Are you implying something elder?" Came Gaara's cold voice  
"No, no…"  
"Sakura-Haruno is a friend of mine, one who has saved my life twice and my brothers once, are you telling me that is not worth friendship?"  
"Gomen Kazekage-sama"  
"I would like to be alone with my daughter and wife until Haruno-sama arrives, please leave"

* * *

Sakura backed away from the door just as it opened. She almost squirmed under the glares she received from the assembled elders but then she remembered her anger from earlier and released the largest amount of killer intent she had ever allowed herself. Even Gaara reacted his eyes widening slightly, all of the elders stepped back as Sakura glared openly at them all then stalked into the room. 

When she closed the door they felt the intent snap off and took deep breaths. "Kama is she safe?"

Gaara growled before entering the room after Sakura

"Eep"

"I don't think our Kazekage takes insults to his friends very well..."

* * *

"Ohio" Sakura greeted the two nervous parents. Each were holding a hand of their sleeping child.  
"Ohio Haruno-sama…"  
"Please Sakura…..about Aelea, the operation was a success" both parents looked incredibly relieved "She will be fine in a few days time if I spend a few hours with her speeding her recovery"  
"That's wonderful!" the woman said tears glistening down her cheeky "hear that Aelea? You'll be able to play with your cousins!" 

"I have some more serious questions"  
"Hm?" Hazika motioned towards a table and chairs in the corner of the room where they all with the exception of Aelea's mother sat.  
"Was your wife ill whilst pregnant with Aelea?" Sakura asked diving straight into her questions  
"Why…yes she was, that's what we thought caused Aelea's condition?"  
Sakura sighed  
"I'm sorry for such a personal questions, When did you know and announce the pregnancy?"  
"She told me after about 3 months and the clan after 4"  
"And your wife is barren now?"  
Hazika looked to his wife quickly for permission and answered "yes….why?"  
"I may be wrong, but looking at your daughter's heart when I removed it, the condition, your wife's illness and lack of fertility suggests that she was poisoned whilst with child"  
"WHAT?" Hazika stood, his chair slamming into the wall "Who would try and kill an unborn child?"  
"I don't think they were trying to kill the child, the poison would have only had this affect on the first three months…"  
"What has brought you to this conclusion Sakura?" Gaara asked  
"Well, Aelea's heart as I mentioned when I took it out was very undeveloped, it was also a purple-black colour and hardly beating… there is a type of poison that focuses on a random organ in the body to destroy, in this case you were given the poison and it chose your womb, however because you were pregnant Aelea shared the poison, which caused her heart to be underdeveloped, and caused you to become ill and barren, I would like to give you an examination to check if there's any poison still there if I may…"  
"Of course you can!"  
"There's one more thing"  
"Hai?"  
"Someone put a seal on your daughter's voice, I have removed it"

Hazika seemed to crumple back onto his chair "they….they sealed my daughter's voice?"  
"That is an offence of the highest order Sakura..." Gaara muttered in her ear  
Hazika's wife came over "Please examine me so we can see if your theory has any effect"  
"Hai, Theon-sama…"  
"Isha"  
"Hai Isha-sama" Sakura sat the woman down and concentrating allowed a chakra bubble to envelope her hand  
After a few moments Sakura's eyes widened and she fell backwards sprawled onto the floor.  
"SAKURA!"

* * *

"Is she alright?" Sakura could feel a warm pressure on her hand  
"Hai, hai…." _Is someone holding my hand? _She thought  
"W….what happened?" she asked, it came out as a groan, the warmth was removed and she groaned again opening her eyes, a horrendous headache struck.  
"Ow" she finally managed  
"Hey Sakura-san" Iela said softly reaching over and placing a healing palm on her forehead  
"I overdid it didn't I?" Sakura asked once the pain had subsided  
"Hai" Iela's face crinkled "But the work you did was excellent, Aelea woke and ate a few things before going back to sleep"  
"Ah"  
"Now then" Iela stood and pointed a stern finger "You are to rest for at least another 2 hours, then it'll be morning and your chakra will be fully restored"  
"Hai Iela-samaaa" Sakura said with a grin, the woman turned and left the room. 

Sakura closed her eyes a moment before snapping them open again, in the dim light of her room she could see a shape "Gaara?" she finally spotted him lurking uncomfortably in the background  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you hiding?"

"I….am not hiding" he replied staying in the shadow  
"Then come into the light, otherwise I'll have to get up and turn on the main one"  
"You are not leaving that bed"  
Sakura grinned at the force with which he stated that order and patted the chair beside her.

He unclasped his gourd and placed it beside the chair before sitting in it. In the soft tableside light he looked tired to her "So why were you hiding?" she asked, trying to break the silence.  
"I…wasn't…." he sighed "people don't like me to visit them in hospital usually"  
He paused looking down at the floor before looking into her gaze "Do you mind me visiting?"  
Sakura smiled, unable to tear her eyes away from his _is he asking for acceptance? He's still lonely…_ "Gaara, you're a good friend, you are always welcome in my company, even when I'm knocked out" she added with a chuckle to break the odd tension.

Gaara smiled a small shy smile before leaning back into his chair. Sakura copied the motion nestling into the surprisingly comfortable bed  
"This bed...comfy" she said feeling very sleepy  
"Yeah….its a private room" Gaara answered softly seeing she was falling asleep  
"Thanks for catching me" Sakura mumbled  
She felt covers being pulled up to her chin, a very quiet "you're welcome" was whispered close to her ear, a hand trailing very gently down her cheek were the last things she remembered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok Aelea lie down and stay still a moment please!" the young girl had been bouncing on her bed but under Sakura's direction lay down dead still.

Grinning Sakura prepared herself and began to send healing chakra into the girl's body. She focused on reducing the swelling and bruising around the areas she had operated on and any pain she may be feeling.

"Ano, Sakuraaaa-nee-saaan that tickles!" Aelea said, her hands twitched as she repressed the urge to sign

"Well I'm done now, if I do the same tomorrow you will be fully healed, but no wrestling for at least a week!"

"Awwwwww"

Sakura laughed "Though I suspect your papa will want to give you some singing lessons?" she said glancing at Aelea's father

"Hai, it'll be a big surprise for the clan ne Aelea? You're lucky Sakura-Chan is so willing to heal you faster, otherwise it could take weeks"

She grinned back at him "HAI! They'll be so shocked my cousins will look like goldfish! Arigato Sakura-Chan!" she gave an impression of one of the fish

"Ha-ha" Isha laughed hugging her daughter tight.

* * *

Outside the room Terak listened _kusso; our plans are going to waste! My nephew must be leader! _

He hurried away thinking. He paused outside the hospital doors

* * *

Gaara watching from across the street noticed Terak's unusually gleeful expression however he hoped it was because of Aelea's recovery _as if _

Twenty minutes later Sakura stepped out into the cool morning air. The streets as usual were crowded at this hour but she saw Gaara across the street in his own sphere of space and began to walk over to him.

She was suddenly pushed hard enough to be flung into the middle of the road.

* * *

A courier his saddlebags full of priority mail for the Kazekage tower couldn't stop in time as a woman appeared in front of him.

* * *

Sakura heard Screams. That of a horse, a man and her own - everything went dark.

She didn't feel anything.

She could however hear breathing; the laboured breaths were her own, gasps coming from the crowd and a shuddering breath from the horse and the man. She opened her eyes to find a wall of sand millimetres from her nose.

It suddenly enveloped her bringing her to where Gaara was stood.

* * *

Gaara was stood, one hand reached out to the horse and its rider, the sand was holding them tightly in the air, and he gently placed them down.

"K,Kazekage-sam,ma" the man said shuddering a bow

"GO"

"Hai!" the man and his horse were gone in a cloud of dust.

* * *

That done Gaara allowed his sand to collapse and turned to Sakura, she was shaking her eyes wide _she is uninjured _he thought with relief _she's in shock _hesitantly he spoke "Sakura…"

That seemed to jolt her out of her staring and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, Gaara was suddenly hit by her arms wrapping around his torso as Sakura sobbed into his chest.

Unsure what to do Gaara wrapped one arm around her waist to support her against him, resting his chin on her hair he used the other hand to stroke her hair in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

* * *

The crowd watching this were shocked.

Mainly they were shocked by their Kazekage showing such affection

"How affectionate!"

"How protective!"

"Are they lovers?"

"I hear they're just friends"

"Just friends?"

"Look how close they are?"

The second thing they were surprised at was if he was so protective of this woman – what didn't he kill the rider?

"Hayo is lucky to be alive"

"I always said he should take more care"

Gaara suddenly looked up realising that the crowd were watching his and Sakura's every move he scowled.

"Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

"Gomen……that must have been embarrassing for you"

"It's ok" Gaara said releasing her and stepping away

Sakura rubbed the tears from her eyes before blinking suddenly "Where are we?"

"This is the guest room at my home"

"It's huge!"

"Well, it's impolite to make guests sleep in the smallest room…"Sakura was already bouncing on the bed "…."

"Sorry – this is fun though"

"Sakura why did you run into the middle of the road?"

She paused "I didn't Gaara….someone pushed me"

Sand suddenly whirled around Gaara "pushed you into the middle of the road?"

"Hai, but I didn't see who it was, with it being so crowded"

"How can you be so CALM!" he snarled

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before she stood up "how can you be so angry Gaara-sama" she said walking towards him "I am calm because someone just tried to kill me, and being angry wont help, there are only two reasons someone would want me out of the way"

Gaara took deep breaths trying to calm down "Why would that be"

"Either because I'm friends with you…"

Gaara felt his heart constrict _she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? It's too dangerous… _

"But more likely because of Aelea…..AELEA!" Sakura ran towards the door only to find it held with sand "Gaara quickly! We have to get to the hospital!"

"Why?"

"Someone just tried to kill me so I wouldn't be able to heal Aelea!"

It clicked in Gaara's mind and sand enveloped them both.

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you Theon-sama but Sakura asked me to administer some medicine to Aelea whilst she's busy with some other patients" the man at the door was obviously a doctor; he carried a tray with some needles and pills on.

Hazika had the door open a crack but did not allow entry "Sakura does not have any other patients, what are you trying to pull?"

"Sakura asked me to give these to Aelea….it is not my job to question her" the man said pushing on the door "Allow me entry!"

"No, be gone!"

"You give me no choice" the man began to summon a ball of chakra in one hand lighting up the dim corridor. Hazika tried to close the door "ISHA! HIDE with Aelea!"

Suddenly there was a pink blur and the man and light were gone.

* * *

Sakura flung herself at the man in front of Aelea's door causing them both to fly down the corridor and out through the nearby window. She slammed him into the ground outside the hospital but managed to jump back as he threw a kunai at her through the falling glass.

"What are you trying to do?" she hissed

"For the good of the clan!"

"For the good of the clan to kill a little girl?" Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, he dodged it

"She's only a girl child" he answered "Her life is not so precious"

Sakura's killer intent, already high was driven up a notch releasing a dark aura around her "She may be a child, she may be a GIRL, but she will be a better clan leader then any of you would be murderers!" This time her aim was true and he slammed into a tree snapping it in half.

Her hand enveloped his throat yanking him to his feet "Before I kill you….Why?" she held him up "WHY!"

He had the audacity to chuckle "Because, the man we want as leader is much stronger, you wont kill me woman, you are too weak and emotional for that"

Sakura glared at him realising no, she couldn't kill such a helpless individual.

"She cannot, I however can" The mans eyes grew wide as he saw who was stood behind Sakura and he screamed as sand enveloped him.

His screams were cut of and the squirming cocoon of sand fell still.

* * *

Sakura turned shakily to see Gaara eyes closed, his jaw clenched as if in pain.

"Gaara!" Sakura cried running to him "Gaara are you alright?"

He opened his eyes "Old habits…..its hard not to kill him…."

"He's not dead?" she asked turning to the 'corpse'

"Just unconscious, you are hurt"

She suddenly felt the sting of little cuts and bruises but shook her head "Lets go calm the family"


	12. Chapter 12

Hazika, Isha and Aelea were indeed panicked and wouldn't open the bedroom door.

"How do we know its you?" Isha cried

With a sigh Sakura said "I am Sakura Haruno, Aelea sometimes calls me Sakura-nee-chan, her heart was purple black, and I fainted yesterday"

The door was opened and Gaara and Sakura ushered in.

"Sorry" Hazika said sheepishly

"It's alright….understandable really, are any of you hurt?"

"No…"

"Sakura-nee-Chan you're hurt!" Aelea shouted from her bed struggling against her mothers grip

"Aelea, please calm yourself" Sakura said tiredly

Almost instantly she went still looking up at Sakura with tearful eyes. Sakura replied with a smile and sat beside her green healing chakra gathering around her hands.

About to place them on Aelea both we surprised when a hand took hold of Sakura's wrist.

"You should heal yourself and rest" Gaara said coldly

"Kazekage-sama" Sakura said not looking at him "My injuries are not severe, would it not be better to heal Aelea and move her somewhere safe?"

Gaara frowned but then nodded and released her hand.

"Ok Aelea, try not to wriggle!"

* * *

They saw the family off from the main gate, a few ninja escorted them.

Sakura waved to Aelea until they were far into the distance. _Hopefully they will be safe in their country home _Sakura thought quietly to herself, it was late evening and she was exhausted from doing the healing in one day rather then two. _And I still haven't healed my self from the fight _she though biting back a moan, there was an injury on her leg that had re-opened and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Ano…"

"Yes?" Gaara's attention snapped to her

"Could you point out how to get to your house from here?"

"Hai…" Gaara sniffed, _blood, I can smell fresh blood _

"Gaara-kun?"

"You're bleeding" he said

"I'm…."

"You're hurt and you didn't say anything?" he said with a scowl

"Its not that bad, I don't want to go to hospital…" she said not looking at him and pretending to ignore the throbbing in her leg

"It's BLEEDING Sakura"

There was silence, with a sigh Gaara walked over to her and lifted the woman in his arms.

"GAARA!" Sakura shrieked "What are you…!"

"You are injured, your leg is bleeding and this is quicker then you hobbling back to my mansion – it's not exactly close"

_Damn it! _

**_Ha-ha admit it girl you LOVE this treatment! _**

_What? _

**_How many time have you been injured and no-ones even asked if you're ok? _**

_That's because I don't need help! _

**_Not needing and wanting are two different things, just sit back and enjoy this alright? _**

_Piss off you _

Her inner self made a rude noise before lapsing into silence

* * *

"Bandages and hot water" Gaara muttered as he ran with Sakura in his arms.

"Antiseptic cream" She replied causing him to stumble slightly

"I thought you'd passed out" he said leaping towards his home

"No….just having a conversation with myself, when I pass out you'll….." _shit_

"Sakura?"

Seeing she was actually out for the count Gaara ran faster hurdling through an upper floor window that was open and through to her room.

* * *

Here he faced a conundrum.

Sakura's thigh was bleeding, and of course she was wearing her traditional shorts

_I'm going to have to remove them… _

**_Yeah! _**

_Wha..? _

**_Erm….Gaara's getting some action? _**

_That's sick she's not even awake! _

**_Dude we both know how much you want to lick that blood right off her… _**

_Shut up, you seem to want me to destroy a friendship _

* * *

****

Luckily it was Sakura herself that saved him by waking up.

"Gaara?"

"Hai"

"Did I faint?"

"Hai"

"Talkative aren't you at the moment?"

Gaara grunted at her indicating the bandaged, water and cream he'd brought

_Why didn't he dress the wound then…_

**_Huh damn you found a gentleman _**

Sakura blushed bright red realising Gaara hadn't wanted to remove any of her clothing

"Ano….I can bandage myself"

"Id rather stay and make sure"

Sakura choked a little at what he said before realising that her leg REALLY hurt "Fine, whatever, don't look"

A wall of sand appeared around her bed.

* * *

Gaara sat on a chair beside the wall of sand eyes closed.

**_She smells delicious _**

_…. _

**_You agree! _**

_Yes… _

**_That's a first _**

_It means nothing _

**_She means nothing to you? _**

_Baka, she's my friend, my friends are a large part of my life _

**_Admit it; just admit it SHE means more to you then a friend _**

* * *

His internal thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper from Sakura's side of the wall.

"Sakura?" Gaara called quietly

"H, Hai?"

"How are you proceeding?"

"I may need a needle and thread"

**_Shit that wound must be big! _**Gaara frowned at this and spoke "Sakura I'm coming in"

"Hai"

* * *

He walked through the sand to find Sakura sat on the floor, leant up against the bed. Her wound was worse then he had thought, and blood oozed from it freely. Sakura herself was pale and sweating, however she laughed when she saw him.

"If I had my Chakra this would be so easy! It really makes you appreciate being a ninja"

Gaara had an idea "Sakura, would healing that wound be hard"

"For me no…" she was putting pressure on it now gritting her teeth in pain

"What if you talked me through it?"

"You?" startled she looked up at him, "heh! Why didn't I think of that?"

He knelt beside her holding out his hands "How do I begin?"

* * *

An hour later Gaara leant back looking at the neatly bandaged leg. Sakura still looked pretty pale as he lifted her onto the bed.

"Sakura?" he asked "Sakura?"

She stirred and then gripped his arm "you did well…it hardly hurts…"

"Get some sleep" he replied gathering up the bloodied bandages and murky water before leaving the room.

* * *

In the kitchen he dumped the bandaged in a bin and the water down the sink before he stared at his bloodied hands. He looked at them a long moment before washing the red from his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Are 1000ish words a chapter long enough?

* * *

"Hai sensei, I'm fine I really am!" Sakura said talking to Tsunade on the phone 

There was a reply

"Oh did HE" Sakura whipped around glaring at Gaara who sat fiddling with a pen

"But sensei!"

"No!"

"But…!"

"SENSEI!"

Sakura looked aghast at the phone as it gave her the dialling tone. Placing the phone down she walked behind Gaara and hit him around the head.

"ITAI!" he shouted "What the hell was that for!" _and what the hell happened to my sand shield?? _

"You told Tsunade I was too ill to travel!"

"You are!"

"IM FINE!"

Gaara sighed "I just thought you might want to stay for this" He handed her an envelope with her name on

Giving him a 'This-conversation-is-not-over' look she opened it.

* * *

There was a piece of thick paper inside and when pulled out glitter fell. Confused Sakura unfolded it dodging another shower of glitter. 

_Dear Haruno-san _

_We cordially invite you to the birthday meal of our beloved heir. _

_Aelea shia mikio serai beshi naimo sakura isha Theon _

_Please honour us with your presence and let us know what meal you would like _

_Hazika Theon_

* * *

"Did you get one of these?" Sakura asked 

"Hai"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"What? It's been a week already?"

"Hai"

"What are you wearing?"

Gaara indicated his Kazekage robes

"Damn, I bet they're appropriate for everything, come on"

* * *

"Sakura what are you doing?" Gaara asked as she dragged him through a door 

"Robe shopping"

"What?"  
Sakura stopped and looked at him "I really need your help to buy some clothes for this party!"

"Hang on" Gaara said sending some sand back

Sakura heard a faint screaming before the sand fountained out of the Kazekage tower in a waterfall leaving a very sandy figure at Sakura's feet.

Temari stood, very slowly. "Remove it" was all she said to her little brother. The sand covering her instantly disappeared and Gaara edged behind Sakura "now" Temari took a deep breath and suddenly smiled "What can I do for you?"

Gaara grinned "Could you take Sakura shopping?" he said casually walking away

* * *

Moments later 

Gaara was being dragged along by Temari and Sakura

_Kusso_

* * *

"This one?" 

"Temari-chan I can't wear pink" Sakura said holding a string of her hair above the wall

Temari gasped "Who ever told you such drivel!"

"Nani?"

"Fair enough that fluorescent pink would look terrible….but…." Temari produced an ivory coloured kimono with Sakura blossoms picked out in the palest, palest of pinks and threw it over the dressing room wall

"What do you think?"

"It's…beautiful!"

"Try it on!"

* * *

"Gaara" Temari hissed to her brother 

"What?" he hissed back not taking his eyes from the sales assistant who he was trying to reduce to tears through his glare

"When Sakura comes out at least tell her if she looks nice"

"Nani?"

"If you think she looks nice tell her!"

"Why?"

"Because it'll make her think you approve!"

"Why would she need my…….approval" Gaara's train of thought had been broken as Sakura stepped out of the changing cubical.

To say Sakura looked nice would have been the biggest understatement Gaara ever made, it would have been like him saying his hair was only light red, or that Suna was only moderately sandy.

Temari saw his open mouthed gape and elbowed him

"Ugh" he snapped out of his stupor "you look…..very nice?"

Sakura beamed "this is the only one you've said that for, looks like I'm gonna have to buy it now!"

"No" Gaara replied without thinking. Sakura and Temari stared at him

"Y, you don't like it?" Sakura asked

"No, it's just to expensive, you should go buy your accessories and I will pay for your kimono…then when you come visit you'll always have an outfit spare"

Sakura squealed and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek "Thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

Watching Sakura's reaction and Gaara's blush Temari had an idea, a matchmaking idea….

* * *

"I'm going to have to cook for you when you come to Kanoha again!" Sakura said later swinging her shopping bags around. Gaara had offered to pay for her accessories but when Sakura refused he hadn't pushed the point

* * *

"Sakura you need to get ready" Temari promptly announced at dinner the next day 

"Its only 5!" Sakura responded wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Yeah the party starts at 7:30! We're going to the baths first! Then I'll do your makeup/hair for you if you like?"

Sakura grinned "Alright I know better then to argue…" _at least you're not INO_

* * *

While Sakura was upstairs getting her things (she was going to get ready at the baths) Temari gave Gaara a look 

"What" he asked finally turning off the TV

"Aren't you getting ready?"

"I'll get a shower at 6" he replied raising his eyebrow

"Don't you want Kankuro to cut your hair?"

Gaara growled "No one touches the hair"

Temari backed off hands out front "Ok, ok…..so 7:15 outside the baths?"

"Nani?" Gaara asked looking confused

"You are taking Sakura with you right?"

"I wasn't taking anyone…they invited Sakura on her own" he replied flicking the TV on again _no one ever goes with me _

Temari threw up her hands in frustration and shepherded Sakura out of the front door.

* * *

At 7pm Gaara realised something 

_Wait, should I pick Sakura up? _

**_Well duh, you should _**

_Why? _

**_Well she's your friend and guest _**

_Technically tonight she's the Theon's guest _

**_She might get lost _**

_… _

**_She might get attacked in that outfit _**

_….. _

**_Someone might hit on her _**

_WHAT!_

* * *

Gaara was waiting for Sakura at 7:15 outside the baths. He almost missed her but a wolf whistle brought his attention to a woman exiting the bath house. 

She looked beautiful. The kimono had been accented with a pale pink obi, embroidered with gold coloured threads. She had flat ivory sandals on with laces that went up and accented her legs….Gaara quickly looked to her face and almost wished he hadn't.

Her hair had been pulled back into a bun with a few stands hanging down, gold Kami hari held it in place. Her green eyes were framed with light kohl and golden eye shadow; her lips were a subtle cherry red. She was so captivating he almost forgot to breathe but her eyes found him and her lips turned into a warm smile of greeting.

She blushed when someone wolf whistled her again.

Gaara didn't look but his sand hit the guy into a nearby orbit.

* * *

"Hey" Sakura greeted him "Temari wasn't sure you'd come, she must have given me about 6 different directions to the Theon compound" 

Gaara grinned _damn that sister of mine _"What are friends for? Shall we?" he held out his arm wishing that he had let Kankuro near him with some scissors, and cleaned his robes.

* * *

Sakura meanwhile had no idea what he was thinking _only friends….only friends….I will not hit on him _

**_Awww can I hit on him? _**

_NO baka _

**_Damn, he's just so… _**

_Isn't he? _

She sneaked a peak at the tall red-head beside her and inwardly sighed

* * *

The Theon compound in Sakura's opinion challenged even the Hyuga compound in Kanoha in size, but not for security. 

She was glad of Gaara's presence as they approached the gate as the security guards merely bowed and let them in front of the people waiting to be checked.

* * *

Once inside a small woman came racing to meet them "Kazekage-sama! Haruno-sama!" she panted "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the head housekeeper Rea" 

" Ohio Rea-san" Sakura said with a slight bow

"Please allow me to escort you to the gardens whilst the queue at the entrance diminishes"

"Hai, that would be pleasant" Gaara said surprising both women

"Follow me" Tea said bowing

* * *

"A visit to the Theon gardens is a large privilege, they never let my father in here even when he was Kazekage" Gaara whispered to Sakura as they followed the grey haired housekeeper. 

Sakura nodded concentrating on keeping her footing in the half light and trying to ignore the tickling of Gaara's breath against her neck.

* * *

Her attention however was snapped into focus when they rounded a corner into one of the most beautiful places Sakura had ever seen.

"This is amazing" Sakura said taking tentative steps onto the cool grass

Rea had left to tend to other guests promising to return to them when the meal began.

"Its, unexpected" Gaara managed trying to take in the Garden.

"I never realised you had this much water in Suna!" Sakura exclaimed walking quickly over to where a fountain gushed over into a small stream, in turn that went into a quiet lake.

Gaara joined her on a rock beside the burbling water "The Theon clan protect one of the water sources for Suna, there are only 4 for this village. This is one of the major ones, without it we would have barely any water to live, and the Theon clan would not be such fine musicians"

"Pardon?" Sakura asked "What has water to do with music?"

Gaara smiled leaning back to look towards the sky "Water requires little to no labour, the Kazekage tower collects taxes from the people and pays part of that to the Theon clan, allowing upkeep of the pipelines and water collection points around Suna. This means the Theon clan can afford to specialise in the arts with none of their clan members forced into manual labour"

"Whoever their clan leader was knew what they were doing"

Gaara chuckled "ironically enough their first leader was a woman"

"NO!" Sakura said in shock

* * *

"SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!" a voice yelled before Sakura was hit by a small weight 

"Aelea you'll ruin your clothing!" a voice yelled after her and Isha appeared from around the corner puffing slightly she smiled at Sakura "Oh Aelea, I hope you haven't ruined Sakura-chans outfit!"

Aelea immediately stepped back eyes wide in horror as she checked Sakura's outfit.

Sakura smiled at the little girl who was dress as finely as a princess. Her dark blue kimono was accented by an obi of similar colour with silver herons embroidered upon it, her hair like Sakura's was in a small bun but held with a silver net.

* * *

"Have you seen the entire garden yet?" she asked 

"This isn't the main garden?" Sakura asked

Aelea gasped "mama! They haven't seen the crystal gardens yet!"

Isha laughed "Why don't you take Sakura-chan and Kazekage-sama to see them?"

Aelea laughed and grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her towards and arch way. Laughing Sakura grabbed one of Gaara's hands as she passed.

* * *

Gaara tried to ignore the feeling of her hand safely in his, but when Aelea stopped and demanded their eyes be shut, he couldn't help but concentrate on it. 

_Breathe _

_Breathe _

**_Breathe dammit _**

_Sorry _

**_Hehe Gaara's got a crussssshhhh _**

_Geeze you sound like Kankuro _

**_Gah! Give me some dignity! _**

_Then don't talk so much_

* * *

"AND OPEN!" Aelea shouted 

Sakura's gasp and tightening of her grip on his hand had Gaara's eyes open in a flash. His eyes widened as he saw the vast hole before him. They were stood right on the edge.

"Aelea….that wasn't funny" Sakura said looking grey

"Gomen…its just better for the effect" came the small voice of a rebuked child

* * *

Gaara however couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him, a huge hole in the ground, filled with immense amounts of large, clear crystals. _Why can't I see this from the Kazekage tower? _He thought looking up, a canopy of branches met his view only allowing glimpses of the sky above; the crystals seemed to exude dim light. 

"Why are these here Aelea?" Sakura was asking

The little girl bounced "For us to play with! Watch watch!" she stood straight and took a deep breath. Then she sung a pure clear note.

The crystals hummed and sang a counter note shining slightly more intensely, when Aelea ran out of breath they dimmed again.

"You have a go!" she said looking at Gaara

"My voice is not good…" he mumbled

"Go on Coon-kun" Sakura said whispering "I'll have a go after"

"Promise?" he asked with a grin

She nodded.

Taking a deep breath Gaara sang one low note. A high trilling note sang back lighting the space with an almost blue colour. Aelea clapped when he finished "You're a good tenor Kazekage-sama!! Now you Nee-chan!"

Sakura scratched the back of her neck before standing straight as Aelea had done

"Oh you stand right too!" Aelea commented

Sakura smiled sadly before taking a deep breath

"AELEA! DINNER!" Isha's voice almost made Sakura fall down the hole, Gaara grabbed her around the waist before looking at a waiting Aelea

"Awww, I wanted to hear you sing…" she pouted

"Maybe another time hm?" Sakura said righting herself and smiling at Gaara before he reluctantly let her go.

* * *

Dinner was a major affair. Servants stood around in gold uniforms waiting on everyone in an instant. Gaara was sat at the head of the table beside Aelea, whose birthday it was, Sakura was beside Isha three seats away from Gaara. 

Sakura stared aghast at the amount of cutlery before her.

"Isha-san..." she whispered "ISHA SAN"

"Hai Sakura-chan?" the older woman broke of a conversation

"Whish cutlery do I use?"

Isha looked confused a moment before smiling and speaking "Oh! I used to have such trouble with that! Start from the outside and work in…if you have trouble watch me"

"Hai Ariguto…"

Isha smiled and turned back to her conversation, Sakura meanwhile was sat at the end of the table, alone with nothing to do.

She looked around the room, there were lots of people here wearing the dark blue, which Aelea had told her was the main colour for the Theon clan. Guests were easily spotted with their unusual colours and the staff in gold.

Sakura felt her attention drawn to Gaara, he was deep in conversation with a laughing Aelea, and he appeared to be telling jokes.

_I could almost feel jealous _she thought idly sipping her water, looking towards Aelea she noticed the food she was eating was different to everyone else's.

"Isha-san?" Sakura asked politely

"Hai?" Isha said turning to her with a smile "Oh! Am I neglecting you dear?" She said looking guilty at the lack of attention Sakura was getting

"Ile, why is Aelea's food different to everyone else's?"

Isha smiled again "Why the food we are all eating could impede Aelea's singing voice, so what she is eating the traditional food of a performer about to sing"

"I see" Sakura replied "Would it be terribly improper for me to stand and take a closer look?"

Isha laughed gaining her looks from people nearby "heavens no! See other people are doing so, just try not to be too long or it will look like you simply detest me!"

* * *

Sakura bowed as she stood carefully making her way over to Aelea. She was greeted with enthusiasm by the girl and Gaara. 

"Hey Aelea!" Sakura greeted "What are you having?"

"Singers faye" Aelea said with a grimace "I'd rather not eat it"

Looking carefully at the food Sakura's eyes narrowed "Yes, I'd rather you didn't eat it either…but you can't always choose" she mumbled whilst forming hand seals

Aelea's food glowed green for a moment

"Wow Sakura-chan…what did you do to it?" Aelea said quietly

"Just made it taste better" Sakura said calmly "Did you eat any before?"

"Ile I've been avoiding it whilst Gaara-chan told me jokes"

The red-head meanwhile was gazing at Sakura in a way that meant he would care for an explanation.

"Well I'll see you later Aelea-chan….what are you singing?"

"You'll have to wait and see nee-chan! It's special!"

Sakura smiled "I'm sure it will be!"

On her way past Gaara she carefully leant over him whispering one word in his ear before moving on.

Gaara clenched his fist nodding to Sakura as she sat down

_Poison. _

_

* * *

_

After dinner was served and eaten Hazika stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to my home with open arms" he said lifting his arms "I hope you have all come to celebrate not only the recovery, but also the birthday of my much beloved daughter and soon to be heir"

_He has a good voice _Sakura thought

"May I present my Daughter - Aelea shia mikio serai beshi naimo Sakura isha Theon"

At this point Aelea stood and moved to a stage to the left of the audience.

* * *

"These songs I will be dedicating to my parents, our beloved Kazekage and Sakura-chan" Sakura felt a blush heating her cheeks as Aelea said that 

**_Heh first song ever dedicated to you and it's from a 9 year old girl  
_**

_Oh ursai, and lets listen _

"Because I'm loved, I see as clearly as an eagle, I breathe as freely as a butterfly, And I live as quickly as a horse, When people try to make me end, To take me away from those I love, They will stop you, Because I am loved" Aelea said this calmly with a glare that could match anyone's. Sakura noted a few uncomfortable shifts in the audience and suddenly admires Aelea's tact; she was basically accusing people without actually doing so.

Suddenly a familiar melody began.

* * *

Sakura sakura  
Noyama mo sato mo  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Asahi ni niou  
Sakura sakura  
Hana zakari

_Oh Kami no…._ Sakura thought sitting there remembering every year at the Sakura festival this song being sung whilst her classmates gave her sidelong looks.

The melody however was different, more complex, thought the original tune was there Aelea sung a more complex tune.

Sakura Sakura  
Yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioi zo izuru  
Izaya izaya  
Mini yu kan

* * *

Gaara wiped his face with his napkin wracked with silent laughether, he hadn't laughed this hard ever, Sakura looked absolutely shell shocked. However he recovered by the end of the song when Aelea marched resolutely towards the piano and seated herself.

She spoke to the audience "I will now play In Un'altra Vita by Einoudi"

And she did

She played it so beautifully Sakura felt her heart in her throat _how did they manage this in such a short time? _

"She has been taught piano since before she could write" Isha whispered "it was the only instrument we could teach her"

"She does honour to your clan" Sakura said warmly

Isha gripped her hand beneath the table

* * *

Gaara was one of the first to rise applauding the girl as she bowed calmly in front of the audience

"Thank you for accepting me" She replied before running back to the head table

Gaara smiled _their voting is taken by the loudness of the applause _

He congratulated Aelea as she passed him straight into the arms of her waiting parents

"Papa! Papa! Can I have some cake now?"

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms, Cherry Blossoms **  
(English Translation)

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Blanketing the countryside,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the morning sun.  
Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Flowers in full bloom.

Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms,  
Across the Spring sky,  
As far as you can see.  
Is it a mist, or clouds?  
Fragrant in the air.  
Come now, come,  
Let's look, at last!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you see Teraks face?" Sakura said laughing with Gaara on the way home.

He chuckled "He looked like he was going to throw up when Aelea began playing the piano!"

"Reckon that little boy next to him was the one they want to be leader?" she asked suddenly stopping still and leaning on a fence.

Gaara shrugged joining her "Does it matter?"

Sakura grinned "The boy adores Aelea"

"nani?" Gaara pulled back in shock "How could you tell?"

"Didn't you see the way he looked at her when she sang and played? Its obvious"

Gaara shrugged and carried on walking _am I that transparent? _

Sakura joined him making their steps line up

"You didn't sing" Gaara suddenly said

"hm?" Sakura responded raising her eyebrow

"You didn't sing in the garden, or at all at the party"

"No, I didn't did i?" Sakura looked thoughtful

"You promised" Gaara said stopping

Sakura turned and standing still sang a clear pure note.

* * *

It seemed to last forever to Gaara. It was so sudden but the sadness in it caused him to shiver. When she finished Sakura turned and carried on walking.

"Whats wrong" Gaara asked when he caught up to her they were almost at his home

"Nothings wrong"

"I can smell your tears"

"I never realised you had such profound sense of smell"

"It comes with the insomnia and demon"

Sakura slowed down "I'd forgotten about Shukaku"

"Hes quiet a lot now days – don't change the subject" Gaara opened the gates to the mansion and walked her up to the house

* * *

Once inside Sakura removed her shoes and headed for the kitchen. She calmly began making tea.

Gaara leant against the wall watching her

"When I was younger" she said watching the leave steep "I was told I couldn't be a ninja, as an only child my parents didn't want that for me." She was staring off into the distance now "For all that they didn't seem to want me around, to my parents the family business meant more to them. They began to force me to do music, a 'safe' occupation and it destroyed my love for it" Sakura sat down placing tea out on the table "Then at the age of 8 I enrolled into the academy, my parents couldn't do anything, and they still hadn't forgiven me – even when they were dying"

* * *

Gaara nodded about to speak further when the phone began to ring.

"Who'd be calling at this time?" Sakura asked as he stood to answer it

"Hello?" he asked "Ah Hokage-sama, yes she is, I'll put her on"

Sakura grabbed the phone from Gaara's hand "Tsunade-sensei? Is something wrong? What? Ok…I'll set off in the….now? Hai, Hai, Hai sensei"

Sakura hung the phone up quickly

"Something's happened in Kanoha" She explained pulling out the kami hari and allowing her hair down "I am requested back ASAP, can you get this bow?"

Gaara nodded undoing the bow on Sakura's Obi before she removed it and began to go upstairs

* * *

**_She's leaving _**

_She had to sometime _

**_I don't want her to go _**

_Don't be stupid _Gaara was worried, his demon had never sounded so…pathetic

**_Don't let her go…she'll not come back to us _**

_What? Of course she will _

**_We're going to lose her! _**Shukaku was thrashing trying to get Gaara to stop the pink haired woman who had rushed downstairs changed with her backpack ready to go

_Be still! _He screamed in his mind pushing the demon down as Naruto had shown him

Shukaku was silent. Gaara looked at Sakura who had obviously been saying something to him "…call you when I get back"

"I'll take you part way" he muttered impulsively wrapping his arms around her

* * *

Sakura and Gaara appeared part way across the desert; the hidden village in the sand was just visible, as were the trees of Leaf country.

Gaara still had his arms wrapped around Sakura's small frame, at some point she had wrapped hers around his waist.

Now they stood silently holding onto one another.

"Come back soon" Gaara said quietly _I love you _he allowed himself to think as green eyes looked up at him

"I will be back coon-kun" _I wish I didnt have to leave _Sakura buried her head in his chest before backing away and running.

* * *

**_The things you humans never say _**

_What do you want _Gaara growled walking back to the village

**_Well its obvious you've gotten over the denial stage…you said it _**

_It makes no difference how I feel, it never has made any difference how I FEEL _

**_It does to us, and it does to her, I can already feel the emptiness_** Gaara could too, the empty feeling in his stomach, with a sigh he headed to the grocery store.

_She'll come back _

**_Yes…but she may not come back to us _**

_What do you mean? _

**_I sense something in Kanoha, it's the boy _**

Gaara paused glancing back towards Kanoha _him_

* * *

The store keeper was just sweeping his steps in the fresh dawn when the Kazekage made his way toward him. 

" Ohio Kazekage-sama!" He greeted him

" Ohio" Gaara greeted, with a flick of his wrist the sand plaguing the keepers steps moved

"Ah ariguto! It always seems to stay away longer when you do that!" the old man said hanging up his brush "Cookies Kazekage-sama? I just got some more of those triple chocolate ones you like"

"Ariguto" Gaara said fishing some money from his robes

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was nearing home. Kanoha's walls loomed; the guards greeted her with worried faces as she entered and told her Tsunade wanted her right away.

_As if they need to tell us that _she mentally snorted

**_This better be good that evening was just starting to get good…you like Gaaraaaa _**

_Oh be quiet about that, besides if this isn't we can make her teach us some more stuff _

**_Oh! We could nab some manuals for Gaara – he seemed to enjoy healing _**

_Yeah! _

**_Hehee love how she scowls when we demand teaching when she's got a hangover _**

Meanwhile Sakura had reached the Hokage tower and run up to Tsunade's door _Yeah remember when…._

**_HOLY CRAP! _**

"Sasuke!?"


	15. Chapter 15

Keep reviewing!!! they feed me cookie goodness!!!

* * *

Unable to believe her eyes Sakura slowly took them from the dark haired man to her sensei.

"Sakura, Sasuke has returned after killing Orichimaru"

"Oh – well done" Sakura said calmly _why don't I feel anything but shock?_

Sasuke smirked at her waiting for her to blush at the attention

Sakura turned back to Tsunade "Sensei is there anything you wanted me for?"

"Hai, I need a report on the mission you were given with the little girl…"

"Still on D's Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke said _there cry, that'll teach you to ignore me _

She pointedly ignored him "You were Saying sensei?"

"Seeing as you did the heart transplant so well, healed the head woman's poisoning, protected the heir to the Theon clan from being murdered AND poisoned I have asked that you be paid for an A class mission as opposed to B"

Now it was Sakura who smirked, Sasuke was gapping like a fish.

He quickly recovered and returned to his trademark scowl

"Is that all shishou?" Sakura asked wanting to leave the room

"I need you to run a medical on Sasuke there"

_Kusso _Sakura shrugged "sure, is that all?"

"Hai, Hai" Tsunade said waving them both away

* * *

Once outside the room Sakura set off towards her apartment. 

"This is the wrong way" a voice said nearby

She skidded to a stop on the roof "Why are you following me"

"Nani?" Sasuke asked _what the hell? She should be kissing the ground I walk on!_

"Seeing as you so obviously know the way I will meet you at the hospital" Sakura said and formed hand seals.

Sasuke could only stand and watch dumbfounded as Sakura disappeared.

* * *

Scowling he turned and trudged towards the hospital 

_What the hell? What happened to her? I haul myself all the way back here for her and this is the welcome I get?_

**_You didn't exactly try hard _**

_Bah I shouldn't have to 'try hard' I'm a prodigy for kami's sake! _

**_Only because you're the only sharingan user around, Itachi… _**

_Don't mention that name _

**_……Back to the subject at hand, if you really want her, you have to win her. _**

_Win her? _

**_Flowers, romance, that kind of stuff _**

Sasuke cringed _I don't think I want her that badly _

**_You want her for the clan, you need a strong Kunoichi to bear children for you, and damn if she's not one of the strongest ones around and to top it off, a part of you actually loves her _**

_True…_he thought landing in front of the hospital _I'll try _

* * *

Sakura was in the medical room. Idly scanning the medical records she had on Sasuke Uchiha _funny, I've never even looked at them before_

**_Pah _**

_Huh? What happened to YEAH SASUKE WILL BE MINE! _

**_I, I don't know! _**

Sakura sighed _I'll figure it out later, meanwhile the baka is trying to sneak up behind me _

"You may sit on the bed Uchiha-san" Sakura said not even looking at him

Sasuke froze _busted _"Ohio Sakura-Chan"

Sakura raised her eyebrow at the 'Chan' "I'm Doctor Haruno here"

"Doctor? They make you a doctor for being the Hokage's apprentice?" Sasuke grinned

"No, they make you a doctor after you've done 20 unassisted surgeries passed a field exam and a theoretical course" Sakura replied not letting him get to her "Now, remove your shirt"

* * *

The medical didn't take long, Sakura noted some odd things about Sasuke's blood and physiology but aside from that he was fit as a fiddle. 

"You may put your shirt on now"

"You sure you want me to do that?" he asked _that should get her!_

"You might want to get a bath too" She carried on ticking more things off on the sheet before leaving the room.

Sasuke shoved his shirt on before walking quickly (he did not run!) after her.

* * *

She was handing in his forms to a nurse when he finally caught up "Sakura…..do you want to go get raamen with me?" 

She thought a moment "Not particularly…I have a phone call I want to make"

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? I thought you at least would be pleased to have me back!" Sasuke yelled

_How dare he shout at me! _Sakura suddenly realised that she was angry, angry at him she scowled and replied "I'll tell you why Sasuke-KUN"

Sakura's eyes suddenly appeared very very green….what are_ she….doing?_

_You want to know what's wrong with me Sasuke. I feel nothing for you, nothing whatsoever._

**_But you loved me _**

_I had a crush on you when I was 14 that was until you abandoned the village, your morals and us! You punched a hole through Naruto's CHEST! When we needed you back you left us, how can you expect me to forgive you? _

**_I….I cant but please Sakura….give me a chance, I only went because I knew I needed to take Orichimaru out, Naruto wouldn't have understood, so I had to, I had to use chindori or he would have stopped me! _**

_I don't want your excuses… _

**_It was S-class Sakura _**

The image fragmented bursting and shattering and suddenly they were both in the corridor

"I see" was all she said and paused thinking "I'll be around the raamen stand at 6"

Sasuke nodded, it was only as she walked away that he realised he was on his knees _she can use genjitsu now? _

* * *

"Eh?? Why the hell are you meeting him then?" Ino screeched 

Sakura put her head on the table breathing in the scent of daisy's on display "Because we were friends once, he deserves to be heard…if it was s-class and he accepted he would have had no choice, he needed to complete the mission"

"I still reckon he's a self centred pig"

"That's rich" Sakura said with a grin

"YOU!" Ino threw a biscuit at her friend "Speaking of boys…"

"I hardly saw Kankuro, he was really busy with missions etc" Sakura said with a grin

"Oh" Ino's face fell. An envelope appeared in front of her on the table "nani?"

"I said I hardly saw him, not that I didn't" Sakura's grin turned into a smirk "he was most insistent I give you that…."

Ino had ripped open the envelope and was skimming the letter within "Shouldn't you call Gaara?" she asked absentmindedly

Sakura took the hint and left _she's right he may be worried!_

* * *

"Hello the Kazekage tower Saya speaking, can I help?" Gaara lifted his head from a chocolate cookie induced coma "Of course, is he expecting your call? Ah I'll put you right through" 

The buzzer on his phone lit up and carefully Gaara reached over and pressed it "Moshi moshi" he grunted

" Ohio Kazekage-sama a Sakura Haruno is on line 1 for you"

Gaara immediately perked up "Put her through"

* * *

In the next room Saya frantically signalled to Temari who whizzed over to the phone. The two women held it to their ears, hand over the mouthpart.

* * *

" Ohio Gaara-kun!" Sakura said more chirpily then she felt 

"You got back alright then?" Gaara asked leaning back in his chair

"Yes…I'm sorry I left calling you so long, Tsunade needed me straight away…argh its 5:45!"

"What? What did she need you for? What's at 5:45?" Gaara asked confused

"I need to go to the raamen stand to eat dinner with Sasuke"

**-CRUNCH-**

Sakura shook the phone "hello? Gaara?"

* * *

Temari and Saya shrieked at the feedback. When Temari could hear again she made her way to Gaara's office and ripped the door open. "Gaara are you…." Gaara was stood staring at his hand; the phone handset had been crushed by his grip. 

"Gaara?" Temari asked coming closer. Gently she removed the fragments from his hand "are you, are you alright nee-san?"

Slowly Gaara turned to her his eyes big and pleading "I……I really want some cookies Tem…..could you go get me some?"

Unable to help herself Temari grabbed him into a hug _if he wasn't so heartbroken he'd look so adorable right now!_


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura was late, she didn't care but apparently Sasuke did.

He was sat in a booth alone fidgeting he glared at her when she entered the stand. With a sigh the pink haired woman held up her hand to the stall owner.

" Ohio!"

"Ohio Sakura!" he answered "Saty prepare Sakura-chans usual!"

"HAI father!"

* * *

Sakura could smell the beef sizzling as she walked towards where Sasuke sat, it put her in a better mood.

The dark haired ninja had obviously eaten whilst waiting for her; there was an empty bowl beside him

_Jeeze how rude_ she thought as she sat opposite him " Ohio Uchiha-san"

"Where were you?" he asked

Sakura raised her eyebrow "I was on the phone, not that that's any of your business" A bowl of soup was placed in front of her "Ariguto" Sakura thoughtfully slurped a few noodles.

_Phew phone…probably Ino _Sasuke thought with a shudder

"I wonder why he got cut off so suddenly" Sakura said inspecting a piece of beef

Sasuke choked "He?" _Naruto, please say Naruto…wait NO! Not anyone! _

"Oh" Sakura said blushing slightly "never mind, which raamen did you have?"

"Never mind?" Sasuke asked _she's blushing! I can't even get a smile and some guy is making her blush! _"Who is he?" Sasuke asked indicating for another bowl of raamen and trying to sound uncaring

"None of your business" Sakura said coldly before slurping the last of the raamen "well, it's been nice eating with you Uchiha-san…" _this was a mistake, i barely want to talk to you!_

"I'll walk you home" Sasuke quickly interrupted _damn if I'm gonna let some guy pick her up _

Sakura was about to argue but sighed instead _so much for trying to get hold of Gaara again he's not going to let up. _

* * *

They were silent on the way to hers, and being polite Sakura invited him in. _dammit you'd better not accept baka…_

"Sure" _score! _

_DAMN YOU TO HELL! _

* * *

So now she was banging cups in the kitchen making tea and trying to vent her frustration.

"Still clumsy Sakura" Sasuke said smirking

"If you can't keep a civil tongue in your mouth Uchiha, you can get out of my home"

Sasuke gulped quietly

"Err…..nice apartment…..how did you find it?" Sasuke said trying to get into a better conversation

"It was a gift" Sakura said smiling,

Sasuke couldn't see her face so spoke again "A gift?"

"Hai, I saved Gaara's life"   
_Gaara, Gaara….GAARA? _"That freak owned an apartment?"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees

Sakura placed the cups she was holding down, very carefully and turned.

"What did I say about a civil tongue?" she said icily

"What? I was just saying that daemon…."

"Ursai!" She said slamming her fist onto the counter not breaking it "How dare you insult him so!" _oh kami now I'm quoting him? Damn that's sad **impressive though** oh shut it, trying to scathe here! _

"Sakura what…?"

"Get out! Gaara has been more of a friend then you ever were and ever will be!

**_Dude calm her down _**

_How? _

**_APPOLOGISE _**

_Oh hell _

"Listen Sakura…..I didn't mean to upset you by calling Gaara a freak…."

"You didn't, but you did, you judged him on impulse – that's what you do" she replied venomously her eyes clouded with anger "Get out, I never want you near me again"

* * *

** ---The next day--- **

"It's B-class" Tsunade said to the two people in front of her. Sakura was fuming whilst Sasuke looked slightly amused.

"I don't want to Sensei" Sakura said straightening

"In Suna" Tsunade said playing her trump card

"OH! What is it?" Sakura said brightening immediately _even Sasuke can't ruin a trip to Suna _

"You will be helping a woman called Iela with medic training"

"Pft, B-class for that?" Sasuke asked

He was hit by two death glares "Medical training is delicate, and dangerous, would you like it if I accidentally exploded your brain when healing you?" Tsunade said calmly whilst handing Sakura a sheet "YOU will be escorting Sakura and acting as her guard"

"NANI!?" Sakura screeched

"He is your guard; I heard what happened last time"

"But..."

"He is!"

"Tsunad..."

"NO, he is your guard"

"Sensei!!"

"I won't hear anything else on the matter…" Tsunade's intercom buzzed "Hai? Yes, yes send him up – go you two"

"UGH!"

* * *

Sakura was scowling when she left the office trailing one Uchiha.

"We'll meet at the gates in an hour" she snapped at him. However when she turned she walked slap bang into someone. "Itai!!" she exclaimed rubbing her head, a pair of black legs, chest, purple paint and furry ears greeted her –and a Cheshire type grin. "KANKURO!" she shrieked leaping into his arms and embracing him in a hug

" Ohio Sakura-chan!" he greeted swinging her around

"When did you get here? When are you leaving?" Sakura asked leaning back

"I just go here from one of the other countries, I'm leaving in a few days, are you staying?" he said equally fast

Sakura let go of him "Ile, I have a mission to Suna"

"Ah" Kankuro placed his hands on his head and heart "I will be lonesome without your hospitality and food!!"

Sakura laughed, "I'll see you when you get back Ru-chan!"

"Hai hai" he replied watching her walk off

* * *

He then noticed there was someone else in the room, a dark haired man, who was glaring at him intently. _Ah a fan of Sakura's perhaps? He's creepy _

"Watch out kid –you might burn a hole in something" Kankuro muttered as he passed, he felt the guys glare on him all the way down the hall, as he shut Tsunade's office door he allowed himself a shudder.

* * *

Sasuke was fuming _how dare she! How dare he! I'LL kill him!_ He thought pounding a training dummy to dust, his bag, prepared and waiting stood to one side of the training ground.

**_You do that _**

_Nani? _

**_Well, if you publicly go pound the guy and kill him it'll only be a few years till you're out of prison….soooo impressive _**

_Shut up _

**_Well you can't do anything till after the mission anyway….at least you can get recon _**

_Eh? _

**_Find out about their relationship – then you can crush it... _**

_Yeah _Sasuke grinned evilly grabbing his bag and striding towards the gate.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh er...i worry about my mind sometimes, coming up with such freaky chapter ideas...(i made myself a little paranoid writing this **looks over her shoulder-**)

* * *

Gaara meanwhile had sunk into a huge depression. He hadn't been out all day, refused to see anyone, he only spoke to ask for more cookies or to be left alone. 

**-Tap tap-**

"I don't want more cookies"

"Ano…..Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara lifted his head from the desk to see a small familiar looking girl "Aelea?"

"Hai!" She smiled, but then frowned looking around his room "Are you ok?"

"Hai" Gaara said miserably

"It's so dark Kazekage-kun!" Aelea said throwing open the blinds

Gaara felt himself smirking _Kazekage-kun……that's cute _

"All done! Wow you look sick…."

Gaara laughed "Cookie?"

"Ariguto….I came to ask a favour…."

"Oh?" Gaara raised his eyebrow "I cant promise"

Aelea nodded "Well…..I was wondering if you could teach me some taijutsu…."

"Me? My taijutsu isn't very good"

"You're the only person I can think of apart from Sakura ne-chan!"

Gaara sighed "You're scared of being attacked again"

Aelea looked upset "Hai! But….I miss ne-chan, whens she coming back?"

"I don't know Aelea…..but I will visit you in a few days and we will commence the basics, I've had a student before, though shes graduated now"

"Ariguto!"

Gaara smiled at the girl, who, clutching his last cookie skipped out of the room

_It will be good to review the basics _

**_Mmm you will need to be careful _**

_I know I know _

**_When is she coming back _**

_I don't know _

**_Will she come back _**

_I don't know alright! I DON'T KNOW! _

* * *

"Haruno-sama you're back soon" the guard commented "Are you going to the Kazekage?" the guard asked exchanging pleasantries with Sakura as she reached the gate.  
"Hai I'd like to check in with him…"  
"MOVE! EMERGANCY!" ninja quickly but politely shoved everyone out of the way as six stretchers were raced through the gates.  
"I'd best go to the hospital"  
"Hai Haruno-sama, they could do with your help –what about him?" he asked  
"Bodyguard" Sasuke said  
Suddenly the guards eyes narrowed "I recognise you from a wanted poster!"  
"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at her retreating back  
"Show them Tsunade's letter and meet me at the hospital!" Sakura yelled back racing towards the hospital.

* * *

The relief on Iela's face upon seeing Sakura was almost transferable she engaged the girl in a huge hug  
"Oh am I glad to see you, we've just had…"  
"six patients I saw them on the way in…the one with the head wound needs attention" Sakura said professionally  
Iela smiled but her smile suddenly faltered "Sakura….something's worrying you….not the patients"  
Sakura walked with Iela towards the medical rooms "someone I don't like is with me on this mission, I feel stressed about him"  
"I see" Iela said smiling with understanding  
"well we cant always choose our mission partners!" Sakura said with a smiled, "is he in here?"

* * *

The four men and one woman were hard work and Sakura found herself training medics to finish jobs her chakra reserves couldn't take.  
"That's it, steady the chakra thread and there!" Sakura smiled as the young medics face lit up with relief and pride  
"W, will he be alright?" she asked nervously reviewing her work  
"it's a nasty stab wound, but he'll heal perfectly, thanks to you"  
"oh!" she blushed from Sakura's praise "I couldn't have done it without you Sensei!"

* * *

"Doesn't it make you feel old!" Iela said as they shared tea in the canteen  
Sakura chuckled "I feel older than Tsunade at the moment!" she replied and stood, the world spun for a moment "Whoaaa I think I defiantly need to lay down….have you arranged somewhere to stay?"  
"Of course! You're staying in the medics building….I hope you don't mind? Its just down the street, want a friendly shoulder?"  
"Nah, I can make it"  
"Jus ask Ago on the desk for your room key"  
"hai hai" Sakura said waving back

* * *

The medic block was quite tall and totally unmissable. The young night porter insisted on walking her up to her room.  
"You're making me feel old" Sakura said, trying to break the respectful silence  
"I, I its just you're such a legend!"  
Sakura froze "legend? Me?"  
"Hai! You're... you're like superwoman!"  
"How so?" She asked unlocking her door with a chuckle  
"You saved Kankuro-sama, you fought with one of the sand siblings! You're the apprentices of TSUNADE! One of THE sannin, you saved the Theon clans heir – THREE times! Her mothers pregnant again! Not only that, you're training OUR medics! And, and! The best part! You saved our lord Kazekage's life TWICE!"  
Sakura's face now was a tad red "Ano….thank you Ago-chan"  
As she closed her door Sakura just had sight of the young mans red face as he shouted "Night Haruno-sama!"

* * *

Looking around the accommodation Sakura mentally cursed _two rooms, means sharing with Sasuke_  
**_Damn_**  
She looked at the clock seeing what time it was _10pm….I should report to Gaara_  
**_Wont he be in bed?_**  
Sakura mentally gave her inner self 'the' look  
**_Ok ok geeze…..wait Sasuke_**  
_What about him?_  
**_No sign of him, should we go check he's ok?_**  
_Hmm he could be in a cell…._  
**_That's not a bad thing.._**  
_Hush, that wasn't nice!_  
**_Well if he didn't use that note Shishou gave him its his own fault, now, grab something nice and go see Gaara!_**  
_Bossy _

* * *

Sakura had a quick shower and pulling on a clean set of clothes locked the door and headed to the Kazekage tower.

* * *

"This note says you should not be out of your mission parameters which includes being with your team at all times" Gaara said coldly facing the disgruntled young man before him  
"for crying out loud your guards stopped me!" Saksuke shouted  
Gaaras cold façade didn't flicker and Sasuke slumped between the two guards  
"Seeing as your 'note' doesn't say what the mission is you will be held until collected - Take him away to cell 6"  
"Cell 6 Kazekage-sama!?" one guard asked in surprise  
"hai"_you shouldn't treat him so because she chose him_  
The guards began to take Sasuke away "geeze where Sakura when you need her?" he muttered  
"Wait" Sasuke was dragged around  
"Did you say Sakura's here?" _she may be with this …man….but I still want her as a friend_  
**_You mean you still WANT her_**  
_Shut up _

"Yeah, thought she wont be seeing much of your brother" Sasuke said with a glare

"My brother?" Gaara asked confused  
"her boyfriend.."  
Gaara couldn't help it, he snorted before controlling himself "Sakura-chan may hold Kankuro in some regard" _the only person who does _"but she is not dating him" _and apparently isn't dating you_  
**_SCORE!_**  
Gaara smiled at this nougat of information  
"Lock the doors on your way out" Gaara directed the guards, they noted the fact they were no longer required and disappeared  
"You've cheered me up immensely Uchiha-san, you may go this evening but be prepared to report in the morning with the rest of your group, I assume you'd rather use the roof system, go down two floors and to your left will lead you to the hospital"  
"hai"

* * *

Once outside the Kazekage's office Sasuke breathed again _who knew Gaara was Kazekage?_  
**_Heh still haven't gotten over him beating us_**  
_On a plus point Kankuro is not with Sakura_  
**_No one is….however_**  
_However what?_  
**_Did you see Gaaras face when he learnt she was here?_**  
Sasuke froze _that bastards in love with her_  
**_Ironic how quickly Sakura was to defend him too…_**  
"She can't be" he whispered 

Footsteps were approaching and he hid in the shadows, his eyes widened as Sakura came around the corner. She didn't see him as she carried on towards Gaara's office.  
_Her hairs wet...i always preferred it long... _Sasuke thought following her silently _is she so comfortable in this building she forgets to check for others_  
**_Does she know they'll be alone?_**  
He scowled

* * *

Sakura shivered as she walked to Gaara's office _I feel like theres someone following me…but no ones there….my chakra's too low to check properly….I need to get to Gaaras office_  
**_Hurry _**

* * *

Sakura sped up causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow _in a hurry to get to him are you?_

* * *

"What's the rush Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura shrieked throwing herself away from the source of the voice, however when she saw who it was she openly swore "Shit Sasuke, why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?"  
"What weren't you expecting me Sakura?" Sasuke glared approaching a step at a time  
"Well no…." Sakura backed away not liking the way he was acting  
_What is he doing? Why is he acting like this?_  
**_He's dangerous you should get away! _**

"You didn't come get me from the guards"  
"there was an emergency - I'm a medic" Sakura replied trying to keep calm  
"You wanted me out of the way didn't you Sakura"  
"No…"  
"Well, I'm sorry to ruin plans you had with your lover!" Sasuke growled darting forward, Sakura dodged his hands but fell over onto the stairs as she did so  
"What are you doing!" Sakura yelled scrambling up the steps.  
Sasuke followed her "Why are you running to him Sakura…..why are you running to the demon!"

Sakura flew down the corridor thanking gods for non chakra assisted running sessions Tsunade had put her through. She yelled in shock as a snake flew past her ear, she could hear them, and as she glanced back could see them pouring from Sasuke's robes "HELP! HELP!" She screamed  
"There's no one here who can help you Sakura!" Sasuke shrieked grinning manically as wings grew from his back  
Sakura concentrated on running _why the hell are these corridors so long!_  
Fingers ran through her hair causing Sakura to duck and roll, unfortunately she mistimed crashing into the stairs  
Sasuke was on her in an instant holding her down whilst he spoke "You were always mine Sakura, ALWAYS, and you will be again – you WILL NOT GO TO HIM"  
"Let me go!" Sakura cried struggling "Sasuke! Let me go!"  
Sasuke leant close and whispered in her ear "never"  
"HELP!" She screamed as she felt tears prickling at her eyes _why did I venture out with no chakra, how could I be so stupid? _

* * *

Gaara lifted his head from his desk; his ears had picked something up. 

_What is that Shukaku?_  
**_GO GO! _**The demon was panicking pacing his cage frantically  
_Why Shukaku! Answer!_  
**_Damn you and your soundproofed doors human someone is hurting Sakura! _**Shukaku snarled **_she needs you HELP HER! _**

* * *

"GAARA!" 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry this chapter is short...but hopefully quality not quantity?? It was really hard for me to write, so I hope you all enjoy it because i CRIED whilst writing it

* * *

Upstairs a door slammed open in a fountain of sand and the Kazekage stalked out. 

**"Take me" **he commanded

Eyes closed the sand dragged him to the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke was still holding Sakura. His wings helping him balance on top of her he smiled manically at her tears. "You always looked so good crying" he crooned  
"Let me go" she whispered the stairs dug painfully into her back causing more tears from pain. 

An inhumanly long tongue immerged from Sasuke's mouth and traced the salty liquid. "I wonder, should I bite you Sakura-chan?" Sakura's eyes opened wide in horror as she realised something "You're not Sasuke"  
**_"We are"_** Sasuke's voice came out double toned and he grinned **_"We are_….how would you like to be stronger Sakura?"**  
"Get off me!" She screamed struggling  
"Well….that's a shame" he said smiling and showing two sharp incisors "and it looks like your darling Kazekage wont save you"  
He leant forward "And once you have my seal, You Will Be My Slave Sakura –Forever" he leant further forward and whispered in her ear "and we shall take down the demon together"

* * *

Gaara could hear everything, he could smell Sakura's tears and her fear, and He could smell pain. 

He smelt her blood and it made him begin to run

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but scream again when she felt Sasuke's teeth grip her neck "KAI!" she screamed "KAI!"  
Sasuke reeled back in shock hurtling into a nearby wall. 

Holding her bleeding neck Sakura staggered to a nearby wall, as far away from him and the snakes as she could get.

Slitted eyes looked at her, the anger was palatable "WHAT DID YOU DO"  
"NO ninja of the Leaf will be infected with that thing" Sakura spoke through gritted teeth "Should you try, your jutsu will be dispelled by a word every child knows" she pulled out a kunai and came on guard the best she could  
"Why do you have to fight us so hard –why do you want him!"

"Because I LOVE HIM!" Sakura shouted back

"I Will HAVE YOU!" Sasuke screamed pulling out his own kunai and rushing towards the bleeding kunoichi.

* * *

_Too fast _Sakura thought watching him through blurring vision  
**_we're going to die_**  
_hai…_  
**_it's been good_**  
_hai _

_

* * *

_

The kunai in Sasuke's hand rose as if in slow motion, her arms wouldn't move to block it as it fell in a deadly arc.  
Sakura closed her eyes

_I said it….I love you – Gaara _

_

* * *

_

There was no pain of a kunai slicing her skin  
No sensation of blood fountaining from a deadly wound  
But she could smell blood _he missed me?_  
**_Open your bloody eyes woman_**  
Immediately Sakura opened her eyes, and gasped when she took in the scene before her.

* * *

So close that she could feel the body heat. A familiar gourd was inches from her nose. Gaara was stood before her, facing Sasuke, who looked more then a little shocked and blindingly angry.  
The kunai meant for her was embedded deep into Gaara's shoulder; blood dripped from the wound  
"Gaara…" Sakura gasped before falling to her knees.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked when the sand master had appeared before Sakura, even more so when he let him stab his shoulder – however what really pissed him off was the fact he did it all with his eyes closed.  
"She will be mine" he snarled at the silent man  
Eyes closed until now snapped open with surprising clarity **_"puny human, we shall crush you for harming our mate" _**came a savage two tone voice  
"Or rather –I will" Gaara's gravely voice came clearly as he yanked the kunai from his shoulder, it clattered on the floor  
"She is not yours!" Sasuke screamed "You tried to kill her!"  
Gaara raised his eyebrow "When we were 14 yes, not when we were 19"  
Sasuke howled at the insult and every snake in the corridor seemed to convene upon the sand master. Soon Gaara was covered in a mass of writhing snakes and Sasuke smiled. 

"Shall I let you see his corpse Sakura chan?" he asked walking to her kneeling form and gently licking some of the blood from her neck "Delicious" he murmured in her ear.  
A fist of sand punched him into the wall.  
"Touch her again and I will rip that tongue from your body" Gaara coldly stated from a pile of dead snakes.  
Sasuke emerged from the broken wall and spat blood "Teme…" he swore

* * *

Sakura gave a sigh and fell from her kneeling position onto the floor. Gaara started forward, but a kunai made him pause.  
Sasuke knelt beside her, "Alas Sakura declined my offer of the curse seal in a rather…forceful manner, however she seemed to have forgotten that the curse seal is necessary to negate the poison formed from its creation"  
"You poisoned her!" Gaara growled losing his cool  
"Ara, ara, that's the first time I've ever heard you shout, and the fact she's dying is all your fault"  
Gaara frowned "What do you mean"  
Sasuke gave him a look full of contempt "You do realise the whole reason we're at this stage is because she's madly in love with you – but she's mine, not yours!"  
The Kazekage tried to control his breathing not showing what Sasuke had said affected him. _She loves me?_  
**_Duh she's probably been going through the same thought processes we have_**  
His eyes widened as he realised she was more injured then he thought, blood was beginning to pool around her greenish looking skin.  
_SHE **CANT** DIE_

Sasuke had carried on talking "….though if I'd succeeded with the curse seal, do you want to know the first thing I would have made her do?"  
Gaara didn't reply his facade back in place  
Sasuke smirked "I would have made her murder you"  
**"She would not have done it"** Gaara said trying to control Shukaku through gritted teeth  
**_That bastard he would torture her,_** **_let me kill him and BATHE in his blood!_**  
_No –this is my fight_  
"She would have had no choice….and my look at her all unconscious" Sasuke said leaning forward taking one long lick of her neck.

* * *

He reeled back with a scream of pain as his tongue was rent from his body.  
**_"We warned you"_** Gaara said **_"Now we shall have to finish this –quickly"_**  
_Alright, fine join in then_  
**_No…I'm done_**  
Sasuke growled an inhuman screeching growl and stood wings outstretched.  
Quicker then any eyes could see, Gaara appeared behind him  
"My Taijutsu is not excellent" He stated and Sasuke began to turn. Arms wrapped around the Uchiha's head and neck. "However I can do this"

* * *

The snap was audible to even Sakura's groggy form.

* * *

It echoed down the corridors all the way to the first floor where Kankuro and Temari had just let Iela in.  
"What was that?" Temari asked  
Iela cried out in pain "SAKURA!"  
They began to run for the stairs

* * *

Sasuke's body fell to the ground with a soft thud. 

Gaara stared at it a moment before he smelt something...something familiar **_death _**with a strangled cry he raced to Sakura's still form.

"Sakura?" he asked sliding to his knees beside her, his trousers began to soak up her cooling blood "Sakura!" he grabbed her shaking gently and then harder trying to get a response. He could feel tears sliding down his face as she didn't move, didn't respond, he held her close trying to warm her frozen body. "Please….please Sakura…." He sobbed pulling her tighter towards him, trying to find any warmth, any pulse **"SAKURA!"** He howled**"SAKURAAAA!"**


	19. Chapter 19

I'm really sorry...but I had an idea and it was brilliant...well...and I need to put it in...mwahahahah

* * *

He was aware of someone nearby talking softly, he strained to hear them but their words slipped from his grasp.

Hands were placed on his shoulder "Gaara? Can you hear me Gaara?"

He groggily opened his eyes to be hit by white lights. He winced and his sand automatically shaded him.

"What...Temari?" He made out her distinctive shape

"Hey" She said softly helping him sit up

_What am I doing here? Why does my shoulder hurt? Why does my head ache?_

He was hit by a blinding memory, Kankuro and Temari running towards him through a corridor worry evident on their faces, the head medical woman kneeling at the opposite end screaming and Sakura, cold in his arms

* * *

The heart rate monitor was going crazy when Iela ran in and turned it off.

Gaara grabbed her arm "w….when is the funeral…" He refused to cry again, but tears seemed to shimmer in his eyes.

Iela shared a look of confusion with Temari "What funeral ne-san?"

He looked at them wildly "Sakura……she….she…"

Temari suddenly hugged him "She's stable for now….Tsunade is coming to remove any poison from her system and deal with Sasuke's corpse"

Gaara stared at his hands _I killed him _another piece of information was suddenly absorbed and Gaara suddenly pushed Temari away "Sakura's alive? She's alive?"

"Hai"

Gaara grabbed his sister and held her tightly

Kankuro came in at this moment "Man…I told you to go easy with the painkillers…"

"She's alive!" Gaara cried pulling away his sheets and standing, the pain in his shoulder caused him to wince but gritting his teeth he called his sand into his gourd.

"Gaara…"

"Kazekage-sama you can't…"

"I'll take you to her" Kankuro said

"Kankuro!" Temari cried "Stop encouraging him when he's injured so!"

"Temari" Gaara growled "I WILL SEE HER – don't make me issue orders"

* * *

Kankuro led the way as Gaara followed trailing his sister and the chief medic

Inside his mind Gaara and Shukaku spoke

_She's alive _

**_She's hurt still _**

_Her teacher will heal her, I cannot do more _

**_Be there for her…I made you kill him _**there was a hint of remorse in the voice

Gaara paused looking in the observation window to Sakura's room, where the woman lay peacefully _no…I killed him myself _

**_If you wish to tell Sakura I made you do it… _**

He smiled at the creatures attempt at apology _thank you….but with Sakura, I will not lie _

**_Good _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Please leave" Gaara said dismissing his siblings and Iela

"May I check you over later Kazekage-sama?" Iela asked bowing

"Hai" he replied absentmindedly and she left

* * *

The moment he entered the room Gaara was overwhelmed by scents. It seemed someone had sent hundreds of cherry blossoms to fill the room, no surface was left spare.

A card revealed them to be from the Theon clan, and a scrawled picture showed Sakura happy and well, dancing with himself and Aelea around the crystal garden whilst cherry blossom fell.

Gaara fell into the seat beside her bed and cried. Silent tears of joy and sorrow racked his body as he realised the heart monitor was sounding regularly, and her chest rose and fell with an easy rhythm.

Gently he placed his hand on her cheek. He drew it away quickly her temperature was too high, and a bandage around her neck was soaked in blood.

_She's still injured _

"It's my fault" he said quietly "I'm so sorry…" He took her hand in his "Sakura…if only I had told you to go away….if I, I hadn't been so selfish and encouraged myself….if I had beaten those two ninja the first moment I saw them…..if you, you had never met me…" He sighed kissing the back of her hand gently "I think I'd still love you"

"That's….good…..otherwise…this would be…..**really**…..awkward" came a quiet breathy voice

"Sakura?" He asked

She squeezed his hand gently "I had...a...dream...Sasuke...and you..."

"Hai...it wasn't a dream"

A single tear rolled down her face, "Why would he do such a thing?" she asked, voice cracking

"Shh" Gaara replied stroking her hair "You're not well"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open "You were hurt!" she tried to sit up but fell back into her pillows with groan

"Sakura" Gaara said with a hint of panic "are you hurting?"

She smiled weakly "No...Well yes...but its just the poison...I'm fine other then that...are you alright?"

"As long as you are" he replied staring deep into her eyes

* * *

Kankuro peeked into the window "Reckon he's gonna get us later?"

"What for?" Iela asked

"We kinda had to knock him out..." Temari said coyly

"Yeah...he wouldn't let the medics get Sakura from him...we thought he'd demolish the floor!"

"Well...it looks like he doesn't remember it" Iela said trying to work out HOW they'd knocked him out

"Either that or Shukaku is saving it for if he takes over Gaara and will get us then!"

"No funny brother" Temari scowled hitting him over the head

* * *

Sakura looked away "Gaara...did you mean what you said"

"When?"

"You said...you said you loved me"

"Ah" Gaara felt uncomfortable now "You weren't supposed to hear that..."

"Oh" Sakura looked slightly crestfallen

"My soul begins around you" Gaara said softly

Sakura blinked, locking eyes with him "...c, could you say that again?"

"I...I feel empty when you aren't here, I eat so many chocolate cookies that the storekeeper has to order extra, I end up having in depth conversations with Shukaku, I miss your smile, your laugh, your happiness, the colour of your eyes, the smell of your hair...you make me a better person...My soul begins around you Sakura"

She smiled sadly at him "Gaara...I never thought...can you come see me after Tsunade has?"

Gaara frowned _we both know how she feels...why does she resist saying it now?_

**_There must be a reason._**

"I will come"

**_

* * *

_**

"Kazekage-sama, the Hokage is approaching and wishes to begin immediately..." an unknown nurse bowed

Gaara nodded and with one long look at Sakura's already sleeping form he exited the room

* * *

Outside Tsunade almost walked into the young man

"Kazekage-sama" she said calmly

"Hokage-sama"

Tsunade glanced at him with a worried frown "Gaara...you care for my apprentice that is obvious...but I should warn you, the operation is high in risk, if I had the choice I would let it pass out of her system naturally"

Gaara stopped "Why risk her life then?" _that's why she wanted to wait..._

Tsunade closed her eyes and expelled a long breath "Sasuke's body is gone"

"What" he replied his eyes wider

"His body was taken from the morgue, the nin supervising is dead...and we received information from my spy network earlier informing me that the Sound are mobilising"

"No..." Gaara said hoping she was exaggerating _my people… _

"It's true, Gaara -we're going to war...and I need my apprentice with me"


	20. Chapter 20

Over 10,000 hits……and 149 reviews…….sorry that this chapters mainly a filler chapter...but I'm not feeling so good...

* * *

"Gaara"

"Gaara!"

"Huh?" Gaara broke his gaze from the window and turned to find a haggard looking Tsunade behind him "Gomen…"

"The operation was a success" she smiled at his obvious relief "But I will need to take her with us….."

"Hai….I know" Sighing he turned back to the window, contemplating the busy town scene below him "I will have to make an announcement soon"

A strong hand gripped his shoulder "We will meet on the battlefield, as allies for once" Gaara gave a snort at her attempt at humor "Go see her Gaara, we won't be staying long"

He turned and left the waiting room, his sand and robes making a swishing sound in the silence.

Tsunade too looked out of the window, but she did not see the village below her, instead she saw the green land of her home, she remembered what war there was like, she remembered the fire, the blood and the pain. The window shattered as Tsunade punched it tears forming in her eyes _why? Why does something always destroy what we work so hard for?_

* * *

"Sakura" A voice spoke as a hand stroked her hair

"……Gaara?"

"Hai….you need to wake up Sakura"

She struggled opening her eyes blinking from the light "Did Baa-Chan do the operation?"

"Hai…it was a success"

She relaxed and smiled her eyes looking at him clearly. However when she saw his face she sighed "You look grim…..has this something to do with why Tsunade healed me so quickly?"

_Astute as ever _"the sound are mobilising their army – we go to war"

Sakura looked floored

"Ano…"

"Geeze I can't even leave you guys for a day!" She said laughing but tears gave her away as they slid down her cheeks.

"Sakura…I need to know..." Gaara said sitting on her bed "I need to end this indecision, otherwise it will be the end of me"_ please...please..._

"Oh Gaara…..can't you tell I love you?" Sakura said wiping her eyes miserably

Gaara didn't speak but pulled the sobbing woman into a hug "Thank you"

* * *

They were like that when Tsunade entered half an hour later. "We have to go" she announced apologetically

Gaara glared but seeing that his elders were near the doorway he sighed and Sakura pulled away. "I will see you to the gates"

* * *

"Don't die" Sakura whispered hugging him before they left the gates

Gaara smiled "We will be together again Sakura, if not on Earth, then in the afterlife" An elder coughed behind him indicating their impatience

"Id rather it was on earth…take care" she said smiling softly at him

"Till we meet again" He said watching them climb upon Tsunade's slug and ride off into the distance

"Kazekage-sama...we must..." An elder began, however Gaara swept past him towards the Kazekage tower _towards war_

* * *

The sound had attacked two days later, brutally taking out a trading outpost, sending the eyeless survivor with a note for the allies to sign, a note of surrender.

Tsunade and Gaara had refused, and so the fighting had begun. Ibiki was kept busy by the tough scarred warriors brought to him. Gaara and Shukaku wrought havoc on the battlefield becoming the ultimate weapon that his father always desired.

Sakura trained medics, trained and lost them when their command posts were overrun, she also killed on the battlefield and was feared almost as much as some other legendary names.

* * *

----Three years later-----

"….Make sure you sew this wound tightly" Sakura was scowling at a younger medic. Her hair was in a bun and blood and soot stained her lab coat.

"Hai Haruno-sama" The girl looked suitably abashed and bowed to her senior

"Haruno-sama!" Someone called from amongst the groaning casualties

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled back irritated

"Ano- Hokage-sama wishes to see you"

"Hai, Hai" Sakura said sighing and heading to the exit, she paused washing her face before heading to the command tent

* * *

"You need rest, you are in battle tomorrow" Tsunade said, her face gaunt "I'm relieving you from medical duty for now"

Sakura sighed slouching into an easy chair. The tent gave an impressive view over the battlefields.

_Where I'll be tomorrow_

**_Well angel that was the deal _**

_Hai _Sakura had agreed to work as a medic and ninja, using her skills on both fields _we're so short staffed though... Tsunade performs miracles every day _Tsunade had re-attached Naruto's arm the previous day, resulting in fainting for her and healing duty for Sakura

"Sakura, this came for you with some battle plans….can you remind your boyfriend not to send personal mail with battle reports?" Tsunade's voice broke through her thoughts as an envelope was handed to her "shoo"

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!" a voice yelled as she excited the tent, a black blur struck her

"Naruto!" she smiled "how's the arm?"

"Fine fine" Naruto said flexing his muscles to show her "walk you to your tent?"

"Hai"

They walked in silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke "I hear the angel flies again tomorrow"

"I wish people wouldn't call me that" Sakura said darkly "I'm hardly an angel"

"That's not why they call you that Saku" Naruto replied ducking under a tent rope

"I know, but I wish they wouldn't call me the full title"

"Well until another Kunoichi defeats your total kills you will still be the Angel of death"

"Heh, what about you foxy" she said pointing to the fox mask still hanging from his neck

"Ach come on Saku – that's not exactly my fault"

"Ara ara, go bend nurse Hinata's ear…..I just hope you never get injured in front of butterfly again"

Naruto looked out over the battlefield, fires reflecting and turning his eyes red "I never want her to go out again..."

Sakura hugged him "Its hard, but we are ninja Naruto, the best we can do is live every moment – now go away I have mail"

Naruto left with a very fox like grin on his face and jogged towards the Hyuuga tents.

* * *

Sakura allowed herself a chuckle before entering her now dimly lit tent.

"Hey" greeted Ino, lounging on her camp bed in an equally filthy lab coat

"Hey" Sakura greeted her room mate "can we have more light?" The two person tent was lit by three lamps, Ino's was out, as was Sakuras and the main one only emitted a dim light.

"Not unless you have chakra for a headache fix" Ino said placing her arm over her eyes dramatically.

"Ill sit near the lamp" Sakura said sitting close to the fuel powered thing and carefully opening the thick paper envelope. About to start reading she was stopped by Ino speaking

"Hey…" Ino said dragging herself upright

Sakura carefully unfolded the thick parchment "What?"

"Come to the karaoke with me tonight?"

"Nani?" Now she looked at her friend

"There's a karaoke tonight Tsunade is giving prizes for moral……come on…." the blond ninja was giving her the biggest puppy eyes she could

"Ino you know how I feel about singing…."

Ino sat up "Please….I don't want to go on my own, not when I feel this shitty, and I need a break – so do you"

Sakura sighed "Fine"

"Yosh!" Ino said sarcastically before lying back down

Sakura grinned and began to read

* * *

"Dear Sakura,

We played football today, me, Temari and Kankuro versus my three captains, our team naturally won" Sakura snorted _modest aren't you _"Temari has been out of action for a little while as her leg was blown off" Sakura winced _ow _"However she assured me that it is now fine, and demonstrated by kicking Kankuro around the tents when she found him spying on the women's bath" Sakura now let out a small chuckle "Next week I will be visiting one of your camps for war talks, I hope I might see you there.

Gaara"

* * *

Sakura gasped. _Ok, so he can't write which camp he's visiting in case someone gets hold of this letter and a. tried to ambush him and b. finds where Tsunade is….but the war plans were delivered here meaning…._

* * *

The tent flap was suddenly ripped open and her heart jumped

"Haruno-sama!" Sakura stood and slapped the guard, mainly because he hadn't asked permission and partly because of the crushing disappointment she had just been put through "Never open a tent flap without permission" she scolded

"Hai, Haruno-sama" he said blinking back tears.

Sakura sighed "I'm sorry Hatwe, you took me by surprise" she lightly brushed her fingers over the mark she'd left removing the pain

"I apologise" he said with a bow "However Tsunade wishes her apprentices present for a council of war"

"Hai -come on Ino"

Ino groaned


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going to apologies for the last part...writing those scenes not my strong point!

* * *

Tsunade's belongings had been moved from this tent into storage. When Sakura and Ino entered the majority of the space was taken up by a large sand table.

"How on earth did you do that Tsunade-sama?!" Ino asked taking a closer look.

Every tree, every tent was defined in perfect detail, when Ino tried to knock over a tree it refused to budge.

"Courtesy of our favorite sand-man" She replied eyeing Sakura

She had known he'd done it as soon as she walked in; his chakra was sealed into the sand, how badly she wanted to just touch it. Mentally Sakura snorted at herself, _stop being so stupid_

"if you two can stand over there, Ino you'll be on main medical duty tomorrow, so you'll have to pay attention to where more casualties are likely to be coming from, Sakura...well you know what you do best" Tsunade said quietly

There was a polite rap on the tent post from outside

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled

* * *

Shikamaru and Kakashi entered with another man. He wore the uniform of a general in Suna's ANBU his face however was marred by two large scars, one down the left and one across the forehead. His eyes both worked however, and were grim and determined.

"Good afternoon, I am General Drega" He said bowing to all present

"Good afternoon General..." Tsunade rose "This is my strategist Nara, and Sergeant Kakashi, these are my apprentices and two of our head medics"

"A pleasure, the others are just tethering their horses and changing"

"Horses?" Ino asked politely

"Hai, we rode here to look more like civilians, hence the clothing change"

Tsunade nodded "May we offer you refreshment?"

General Drega shook his head, and to everyone's surprise he grinned "I am defiantly looking forward to the karaoke competition this evening though"

Kakashi coughed "You sing Dregna-san?"

"Hai...when I was younger..."

"I apologies for my lateness" Came a calm deep voice. Sakura felt her heart beat increase when he walked in the room. Gaara looked thinner and soul tired. His Kazekage robes were clean and made his semi-grimy hair stand out more. " Ohio Hokage-sama" he greeted bowing, however when he straightened he saw Sakura.

_She's here!_

**_I told you she would be!_**

_She looks thinner...tired..._

**_She has many new scars around her arms..._**

Gaara did indeed notice that Sakura's arms seemed a bit slashed up and made a mental note to ask her about it. Meanwhile they were happy to lock eyes and soak in the sight of one another. Sakura blushed faintly when she realised that everyone was staring at them " Ohio, Kazekage-sama" she said politely the corner of her mouth rising into a smile

" Ohio Sakura-chan" Gaara responded moving to sit opposite Tsunade. Dregna mouthed 'Chan?' to Kankuro who was leaning against a tent pole. He replied with a wink.

"Ru-chan" Sakura said with a warm smile

" Ohio Sakura-sama" Kankuro replied his eyes caught Ino and he winked at her " Ohio Ino-chan"

" Ohio..." Ino said blushing

"When you two are done flirting with my apprentices..."Tsunade said with a meaningful cough "We must begin"

* * *

The meeting took 3 hours, with Gaara's unique ability the figures on the sand table moved and scenarios were played out, strategies were suggested and abolished.

"So it is agreed, Iela and most of your medical staff will be based here" Tsunade indicated an outcrop "Where it is easy to defend and far enough back to act as the field hospital - Ino, you will be..."

"With you at all times ready to be sent to an area of heavy casualties or to help Ibiki-san with his ...investigations" Ino said dutifully, but Sakura didn't miss the small shudder she gave, and judging by his concerned look neither did Kankuro

"Gaara you will be hitting that western flank with your daemon friend, unfortunately you won't have Naruto as backup because we're using him to test a surprise for our friends..."

Gaara grinned "I like surprises"

"The rest of the ninjas I want to concentrate on the east..."

"Wait" Dregna said "What about the south? They have about a thousand men there"

"Sakura"

Dregna looked confused "I don't understand"

"I will be taking them Dregna-sama" Sakura said quietly

"I mean no offence...but its suicide to take on that many at once..."

"She has taken more Dregna-sama, please trust my faith in her" Tsunade said "And I believe that is us done?"

There was a chorus of "Hai" Except from Gaara who stared thoughtfully at Sakura

"Everyone is dismissed, could I have a word Gaara please?"

"Hai" he replied casually _damn you hag _he thought as Sakura exited along with everyone else.

* * *

Outside Ino immediately hugged Kankuro who looked both surprised and incredibly pleased. "Ru-chan" she said softly

"Hey Ino…." He replied lifting her and spinning the petite blond around

Shikamaru coughed meaningfully heading into his big brother mode.

Ino sent Shikamaru a glare, and Sakura a look before saying "Ano…Kankuro, will you walk with me?"

He smiled his Cheshire cat grin "Of course"

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes _well no karaoke tonight then, sleep…. _She waved to everyone as she made her way over to her tent.

**_Fool! What if Gaara wanted to see you? _**

_He'll come find me, don't worry _

**_Nani? _**

_I'm not the same girl who used to chase a guy, I need my rest. _

**_Hai hai _**

Sakura undid her tent flap and collapsed onto her bed. She let out a tiny squeal of joy _he came! _

Her inner self laughed at her.

* * *

"How is Suna holding up? Do you need any supplies?" Tsunade asked placing a wooden board across the sand table

"We have much food stored and our water supplies are well guarded"

"Medicine etc?"

"Thanks to you we have enough medics and medical supplies"

Tsunade chuckled "Nothing like a war to speed up training"

"Tsunade…." Gaara began uncomfortably "I wish to know something"

"Hai?" she replied sitting down "What is it?"

"Why are you sending Sakura out? She's a good ninja….but against those odds?"

The woman smiled kindly "Sakura is an exceptional ninja; tomorrow you will see why……I've kept you a while now"

Gaara shrugged, he wanted to go see Sakura but he knew that these meetings were important _if not for my people then for the future _

"She's in the last tent on row 2, I think she missed you" Tsunade said dismissing him with a wave

Gaara smiled as his sand enveloped him.

* * *

-Knock knock-

Sakura dragged herself upright "Come in"

A tall figure entered the dimly lit tent. As he walked forward Sakura recognized the shape, the red hair and the piercing green/blue eyes.

Gaara was almost bowled over when Sakura flung herself at him.

"Kami I missed you" she whispered as she held him tightly

Gaara wrapped his arms around her breathing in the scents that made her up, things that were Sakura. She leant back to look him over "You need a bath coon-kun"

He laughed "Is that an offer?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly in shock "Coon…..did you just flirt with me?"

Gaara grinned and his sand began to crawl up their torsos, "Yes"

The mixed baths were deserted due to the karaoke competition and Gaara and Sakura were the only occupants.

Both stripped down to their underwear, but it was Sakura who entered the water first.

"Gaara?" she asked seeing him reluctantly eyeing the place

"I…..can't swim…."

Sakura smiled kindly "That's ok….see?" She stood showing that the water only came to her collarbone "You're much taller than me…."

_Nice view…._He thought seeing the water shining on Sakura's skin. Gaara's image seemed to blur for a moment and then he climbed in.

Sakura blinked "What was that?"

A hand snaked around her waist "That, was my sand armor taking a break" Sakura shivered from the sensation of his hand on her stomach and she sighed in contentment as she was pulled against a very warm chest.

Grinning evilly she turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "Gaara…."

"Hai…?" he asked wondering why she looked so perfectly evil at that moment

"Dunk time!" Sakura yelled hooking his leg with hers and tripping him in the water. He came up moment's later coughing and spluttering water streaming from his hair and torso. "Sakura…" he growled but the pink haired woman was at the other end of the pool.

They spent a few minutes chasing each other until Gaara gave up and pulled the puppy eyes at her.

"I'm sorry…." She said approaching, Gaara smiled and drew her to him.

"It was fun" he replied he seemed to pause before leaning down and capturing her lips.

Sakura almost gasped from the electricity from that kiss, she felt it all the way down to her stomach, her arms around Gaara's neck she almost moaned when he broke it.

"Shall I help you with your hair?" she asked after a few minutes of silence had passed Gaara looked slightly embarrassed. Deciding to give him a minute she went and got some shampoo from the holders nearby. "If you behave" She said as she returned to the warm water "I'll give you a massage…"

Gaara grinned "Now who's flirting…" He pulled her towards him "And if I don't 'behave'?"

"Then I shant talk to you Kazekage-sama" Sakura said with a wink "Care to sit down o' tall one?"

There were seats around the pool; built into the walls they made it easy for another to wash someone's hair. Sakura began to gently massage the shampoo into Gaara's practically filthy locks "Geeze….you've got more blood in here then hair" she muttered

Gaara heard her and sighed "I've become more of a daemon then my people ever dreamed"

"Gaara…" Sakura wrapped her arms around him leaning her head on his back "Shukaku is a daemon….no offense….but you…you are human"

"We are the same**, no offense is taken" **

Sakura kissed his cheek "You and Shuku-chan are in the same body, and I love you both – though obviously not in the same way" she said running her nose up his neck.

Gaara shivered at the tactile contact **_I'm not surprised you've had so little these past years_**_ **Just those damn letters….I feel loved though **_Shukaku said with a wink **_Shuku-chan…..hehe _**

_I feel safe _

"Ok, now close your eyes" Gaara just managed to close his eyes as warm water was poured over his head rinsing away the shampoo and grime.

"There! Your hairs back to its redness" Sakura said proudly wiping wet bangs from his eyes

"Are you washing yours?" he asked eyeing her pink locks which were still held up in a bun.

"No" She said climbing out of the water "I just wanted to wash some of the grime off myself…..and see you soaking wet naturally"

"You're evil" Gaara replied slowly leaving the warmth, his sand automatically came over to him drying out his body.

"What on earth is it doing?" Sakura asked paused from handing him a towel

"Let me show you" _oh this is going to be good _

**_Isn't it me who's supposed to be the pervert here? _**

_Kekeke _

Gaara's sand suddenly enveloped Sakura soaking up the water from her dripping body and clothes. The red-head was hit by the sensation of the sand touching her flesh and clinging to her body. Suddenly feeling guilty Gaara pulled his sand away I_ don't see her for three years and the first thing I do is feel her up? _

"Thanks Gaara" Sakura spoke pulling on a clean robe that was hung on the wall "Want me to show you your tent? Everyone here shares with another person…"

There was currently a note in Sakura's voice which clearly indicated she wished this wasn't so.

"Sure it'll be good to know where it is" Gaara replied as he pulled on his gourd. He couldn't resist slipping his arm around her waist as she walked past and keeping it there the whole journey. His tent was plain just like all the others but Sakura recognized one of Kankuro's puppets outside.

* * *

"Wait here a moment" Gaara said ducking inside, almost immediately he slowly backed out and closed the flap "Ah"

"Ah?" Sakura asked

"May I stay in your tent tonight" he asked sheepishly

"I can't…Ino…." Sakura replied unhappily

"I don't think Ino will be a problem" Gaara said

"Oh…..she's in there?" Sakura said, at Gaara's nod she grinned "With Kankuro?" Gaara nodded again looking to the Sky

"They're just sleeping, but Kankuro has stolen my bed…"

"He must have assumed you be sleeping with me" Sakura said **_I can't believe you just said that_**_ argh! _Sakura turned a light pink

Holding onto his arm Sakura guided them the relatively short distance back to her tent, once inside she turned up the lamp and almost wished she hadn't.

Ino's side of the tent was fairly clean with just some laundry, but her side was very messy. Her bed was rumpled and messy with her filthy lab coat and her bedside table contained a bowl of bloody water and the accompanying bandages and needles for sewing wounds.

"Ano..." she began "I just need to clean up" she indicated a chair and removed the heavy text books that had occupied it.

Silently Gaara sat watching her shuffle about moving and tidying things. The bloodied items on the bed stand worried him _she has been getting injured frequently enough to have to treat herself... _

**_She is a ninja; it is the way of your life _**

_Did you ever want to be a ninja Shukaku? _

**_Kekeke I'm a daemon we love only three things, killing, our packs and our mates _**

_So you're enjoying this war then _

**_No. _**

Gaara raised his eyebrow _no? _

Shukaku looked slightly abashed **_not when our pack and mate are getting hurt…. _**

It suddenly struck Gaara and he breathed deep in realisation _you consider the people we are Kazekage of as pack? And you accept Sakura as our mate? _

**_Kukuku I would not have saved them from the clay man otherwise…..as for Sakura….need you ask? _**

_Ile…_Gaara turned back to watching her pack things away as the daemon fell silent.

He saw her pick up the last thing, a letter and he recognized it as one of his own "I wasn't sure you were getting those" he said standing

Sakura smiled "Hai…and a telling off each time 'Sakura tell your boyfriend to stop sending personal mail with battle reports" she mimicked Tsunade's voice perfectly as she pulled out a small chest from beneath her bed.

"Open" she said. The lock seemed to smile as it clicked open, she placed the letter on a small pile and closed the chest asking it to lock she replaced it. Gaara was looking at her strangely when she turned "What?"

"Was that the lock from your apartment?" he asked _why on earth is it here? _

"Hai…..didn't you know?"

"Know….?"

Sakura looked upset "the complex got demolished in an attack on Kanoha….I went back and saved Door….but everything else was gone….I meant to write to you but then Tsunade gave out the call for battle…." Sakura sat on the now made bed with a sigh "things just got muddled"

* * *

A siren went off causing Gaara to jump and reach for kunai, however Sakura didn't move. "It's the lights out siren" She explained "Tsunade likes us to get our sleep"

"Before the big battle tomorrow" Gaara said grimly

Sakura gritted her teeth "Gaara…..we could die tomorrow, there's always a high chance I will" she met his eyes briefly before turning away "and I don't know when I will next see you"

_What does she mean?_

**_She's trying to tell you something...I think_**

"Don't say that" he said striding over and embracing her so she was safe in his arms "Don't ever tell me you'll die"

"We're ninja Gaara...its something we must face, if tonight is my last night on Earth...I want to spend it with you" She didn't look away but instead looked deep into his cerulean eyes hoping he'd understand

_She... _Gaara felt his throat constrict slightly

**_Answer her quickly...otherwise she will think you think poorly her _**Shukaku said helpfully

Looking down on the woman in his arms Gaara decided. He leant down and kissed her "I'm honored" he said gently

Sakura smiled and released herself from his arms. Heading towards the lamp in the center of room she pulled out the sticks holding her hair. With a faint whisper it cascaded down her back reaching past her waist.

When she reached the lamp Sakura turned it down low. Gaara saw her pause a moment before undoing the belt at her side allowing the robe to fall from and reveal her slender frame.

**_Damn that's hot _**Shukaku whispered

_….Shukaku...I want to ask a favour_

**_Hai?_**

_Can you shut up for the rest of the night??_

Shukaku snorted and retreated completely from Gaara's mind leaving it able to focus on more pressing matters. Such as Sakura undressing him, the feeling of skin on skin contact, their kisses and their needs, her small cry of pain as he entered her, the feeling of euphoria and the happiness he felt when she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

It was Shukaku who woke Gaara at sun rise. The soft beams were lighting up the side of the tent bathing everything in a yellow glow.

**_Morning_**  
_Good morning…I apologies if I was...rude last night_  
Shukaku took a moment to survey the scene, which included a still sleeping Sakura **_I'll let you off_**  
Gaara didn't reply; he was captivated by the way the light touched Sakura's face, making her look angelic and peaceful. Unable to help himself Gaara gently ran his hand along her cheek.  
Sakura stirred and he froze but she didn't wake; instead snuggling closer to him.

Shukaku seemed to pace for a moment before speaking **_Gaara...I am a raccoon daemon...as you know raccoons take multiple mates..._**  
_I will not take multiple mates _Gaara mentally narrowed his eyes  
The daemon growled causing Gaara a stab of pain **_I am also a daemon child and as I was about to say -we mate for LIFE_**  
Gaara took a deep breath as the pain subsided _what is your point_**_  
__You need to talk to her…Gaara…you know my thoughts on mates...and I know your customs_**  
_Shukaku do not presume to order me about in my private life _ before the daemon could speak again Gaara finished _in this subject -we are in agreement_  
Gaara sighed from the aftermath of that argument and spoke"Sakura?"  
Sakura's eyelids fluttered as she stirred again "Gaara?" she asked sleepily  
Gaara smiled at the way his name sounded when she said it _I could wake up to this every day and never regret it. _

Sakura was fully awake now _wha?_  
**_Sakura got some booty Sakura got some booty (_** scrubs reference….I couldn't resist sorry)  
_ursai! _She snapped at her inner self _don't say it like that_  
**_what that you slept with Gaara just before a big battle where the both of you might die?_**  
Sakura didn't reply but felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes

Gaara and Shukaku watched the play of emotions across her face with growing distress  
_Why is she crying?_  
**_Why is she upset Gaara! _**Shukaku paced quickly showing his agitation at his 'mates' distress  
_Did I hurt her? _His and Shukaku's horror grew when the tears that had appeared at the corners of Sakura's eyes fell down her cheek _does she regret?_  
A pain was echoing in his heart making Gaara feel sick and unsure

* * *

Sakura suddenly embraced him tightly "Oh Gaara….I don't want this to end"  
Relief flowed through his veins and calmed Shukaku as he returned her embrace "Marry me" he whispered into her hair  
Wide jade eyes looked at him in shock "Are you sure? We have barely been together"  
"Four years isn't a short amount of time Sakura, even if we haven't been together..."  
"Your elders……Don't you have an arranged marriage….." she said looking away  
Gaara couldn't help it, he laughed, a chuckle that started in his stomach and bubbled up into his mouth and throat "Sakura, Shukaku and I would only accept someone of our choosing, my elders are aware of this"  
"Are….are...you certain?" She asked  
**_She feels unworthy Gaara……_**  
_Can't she see how much she means to us?_  
**_Yes but that doesn't stop her feeling that…..there nothing you can do but love her for it_**  
Gaara smiled and kissed her again "I've never been so certain of anything in my life"  
"Yes….." Sakura said smiling 

"Lord Kazekage!" a voice yelled sounding panicked and ruining the moment  
"That sounds like General Dregna" Sakura commented just as the tent flap was ripped open. Sakura let out a yell pulling the covers tightly around her.

* * *

Dregna stumbled back as a major killing intent enveloped him. Gaara strode out of the tent fully clothed and fully glaring at his general.  
"Were you given permission to enter this tent at your own will?" He asked icily  
"My lord…" Dregna said panicking at the sheer force of Gaara's anger  
"What is the reason for interrupting my respite and entering my fiancés tent unannounced?" Gaara growled  
"I…erm…..fiancé?" Dregna said looking completely thrown his face a mask of conflicting emotions 

Shukaku decided to speak and Gaara's aura turned significantly darker **"I am not pleased" **he growled out **_How DARE he...I should kill him_**

_SHUKAKU! _The daemon grumbled as Gaara forced him down in his mind but eventually slunk away.

"It can wait until after breakfast my lord!" Dregna said hurriedly unaware of the internal conflict as Gaara was glaring holes in him. The man quickly turned and strode away  
"Baka" Gaara muttered turning back to the tent.

* * *

Sakura was just putting on her gloves as he entered and Gaara withheld a sigh of disappointment. The sand imitating Gaara's clothes suddenly dispersed and he began to dress. 

_I wanted to return to bed _

**_Shouldn't you be talking to your fiancé about something?? _**Shukaku hinted

_Ah _

He searched through his robes, trying to remember where the item he wanted was. Suddenly he remembered it was in a small pouch that was held in one of his inner pockets.

"Sakura…" he said

"Hai?" Sakura turned but continued to twist her hair up into a tight bun looking at him inquisitively

Gaara retrieved the pouch and from it tipped a necklace. "Come here please?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked coming forward and sliding an arm around his waist "pretty" she said referring to the necklace

Gaara stared at the necklace a moment before speaking "In Suna married and engaged couples do not wear rings, its too obvious and we are a private people….instead we give necklaces of some personal meaning to one another….this pendant belonged to my mother" Gaara said allowing the fine silver chain to flow through his fingers. The pendant was very simple, five small amber teardrops attached and encased in silver making up a leaf shaped design. "May I put this on you?" he asked almost nervously

"Hai" Sakura said smiling.

Gaara moved behind her and fastened the clasp allowing the pendant to fall to her chest, arms snaked around her waist "This is a promise Sakura….that I will marry you when this war is finished, I will do everything in my power to do so… I've been carrying it around for a while, trying to think how to ask you..."

"Gaara…." Sakura began twisting in his arms so she could see his face, to her surprise a tear was rolling down his cheek "You make me so happy…" A siren rang out and she sighed "We need to get some food….wait here?" she asked slipping away from his grasp "I'll go get some and bring it back"

Gaara nodded and smiled as she exited the tent.

* * *

A few moments later there was a cough and a quiet "Sakura……are you decent?" 

Gaara raised his eyebrow and opened the tent flap

"Ah!" Ino shrieked

"Geeze Gaara" Kankuro said catching the small kunoichi

"I'm just going to get dressed…."Ino said recovering quickly; slipping past Gaara and closing the tent flap firmly.

There was a moment of silence and Gaara seeing Kankuro's smug smile decided to tease him "You stole my bed brother" Gaara said with a growl, glaring at his unfortunate sibling.

Kankuro's face fell "well…..I……um…didn't mean to…" He stuttered slightly

"Next time ask so I can collect my engagement necklace for Sakura before hand and I won't feel so embarrassed when I walk in"

"Hai. Hai……wait…what?" Kankuro looked at him with wide eyes

Gaara grin challenged even Gai sensei's

"DUDE!" Kankuro yelled

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Kankuro and Ino had long departed when Sakura re-appeared holding two plates stacked high with food.

"The sound ninja groups have been spotted and we have about 1 hour till the end of breakfast, 1 hour after that till the battle begins" She said handing him a plate and beginning to eat. Gaara's stomach growled, the typical breakfast food was making him feel very very hungry "I'll need to prepare as well"

"Prepare?" Gaara asked between bites of toast "Has this something to do with the scars you have now?"

Sakura looked at him questioningly before looking at her arms "Ah...no...Its just the technique leaves my arms somewhat exposed" she chuckled without humor "This ones when someone sliced my hand off...they almost died when I picked it up and put it back on"

Gaara felt his hackles rise as he saw the thick white scar around one of her wrists "I don't want you in danger..."

Sakura smiled sadly at him "It must be done" she said, there was silence for a while, they both just basked in each others company. Then as she carefully wiped her plate with the last of her toast another siren went off. Sakura stood offering him her hand "we best prepare for the battle"

* * *

"What are you doing?" He asked as she began to take down her hair 

"Well..." she tried to reach a box on top of a cupboard "how the hell did I get it up there...thanks" she said as it was handed to her "I use mainly taijitsu which leaves my hair at a disadvantage...unless" She held up an metal object from the box."Careful" she said as she handed it to him

Gaara squinted at it; a small metal bead with spikes on one side was what he saw "what...?" Then he noticed Sakura had begun to braid her hair into thin braids, at certain points a spike was threaded on and incorporated into the braid resulting in a deadly but very subtle weapon "Does it work?" he asked

"Well...once the poison kicks in yeah, but it stops them grabbing me by the hair as I run by" Sakura commented shaking out her arms

"Poison?" Gaara asked "aren't you worried about getting stung by your own hair?"

"I'm resistant to it" was all she said as she pulled out some clothes from the back of her bed. The mainly consisted of a short sleeved version of the ANBU clothes, and a mask.

* * *

Gaara was waiting for her at the entrance when she emerged into the sunlight. A siren went off calling the troops to battle and they walked in silence towards their areas. 

"What mask is that?" Gaara asked seeing the white and silver creation. It wasn't an animal face, it was pot like most ANBU masks but it appeared to be made of feathers which covered the upper face and swept back almost touching the ears. It looked familiar and he couldn't place it. However when Sakura put it on he placed it immediately in his mind and his eyes widened "No..."

"Gaara?" Sakura asked seeing his reaction

He held her at arms length "You're the Angel of Death for Kanoha..."

_Every angel has a 90 percent chance of dying on the battlefield _

**_She is strong Gaara...she will survive_**

"Gaara, we have to go" Sakura said, her eyes sad behind the mask

Not caring that hundreds of Shinobi were passing Gaara leant down and kissed her, then their facades slipped into place and he turned into the Kazekage and she the Angel of death

"Take care" Was the last thing she said to him as they parted ways

* * *

As she walked away from him Sakura formed seals to change her hair colour, brown flowed down her braids making her almost unrecognisable from the Kunoichi around her. 

Gaara meanwhile walked quickly to his lines greeting those he knew along the way. Temari, Kankuro and Dregna were waiting for him. From the way she stood Gaara knew Temari was pleased, Dregna was stiff wondering if punishment was due for earlier and Kankuro...Kankuro was himself.

"The battle will begin in a few minutes the Sound shinobi are approaching" Gaara nodded as the messenger ran by and pulling out a kunai he cut his arm shallowly

_Shukaku... blood_

The demons attention was instantly upon him**_ Blood from our body, to tide me over until we drink the blood of our enemy...and so I don't drink the blood of our pack..._**

_Hai..._

**_Give it to me Gaara...and then give me their blood too_**

No one looked twice as Gaara slowly licked the droplets of blood from his arm, they did move away slightly to give him room as sand began to crawl and encase his body.

* * *

Sakura meanwhile was stood with her backup team in a secluded valley watching the ninja come closer. 

"They are within range Sakura-sama" The head of the group reported bowing

"Hai" Sakura replied closing her eyes and beginning to walk down to where the first ninja were approaching.

* * *

The leader of the sound first patrol group was surprised when a woman appeared in front of him on the field 

"Pah who is that?" he asked his second in command who held a list of known ANBU in the Kanoha army

"Um...um..." the small man stuttered turning through the book

The woman didn't move "Whoever it is she is an idiot..." the leader spoke out loud "Standing there like nothings happening"

"Kami...boss!" the small man showed him the entry

"Kanoha Angel of Death AVOID AT ALL COSTS" he read and pointed to the picture it showed

He growled at the fear his men were exuding "Shit she can't be that...where'd she go?"

"Here" Came a quiet voice from above and Sakura leapt down amongst them landing softly and silently. Green eyes surveyed the group before she stood and quicker then any could follow formed seals "**sirh shing no jutsu**!" she cried.

The men took a step back as the woman's veins seemed to pulse with a sudden light and she came on stance. Some of the more sensitive Nin could sense the aura surrounding her

"KILL HER" The leader screamed

In an instant she appeared before him, and lightly touched his cheek. "..!" he choked as pain engulfed his body, grabbing his chest and gasping for air, the last thing he saw was the woman running through his group and them falling, falling like him into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Gaara meanwhile roared as his transformation was complete; Shukaku, the one tailed daemon walked.

Almost immediately a large blast of energy hit the raccoon ripping a large chunk from his side. He growled taking no notice of the wound as sand instantly filled the gap; his yellow eyes focused in on the target; a man with tattoo's covering his body. Shukaku's eyes narrowed **_he dares…..he wears the curse seal _**most people gasped as the daemon leapt over the bulk of the sound and sand ninja, heading for one of their captains. They were even more shocked when the daemon ripped off his head

"LORD JUGO!" one cried catching the head as it fell.

To his surprise it was smiling, a peaceful smile

* * *

.But the daemon had moved on, stamping and killing, using large quantities of sand to crush and bury.

* * *

The ninja stood and began to run towards the Sound's lines _I must get this back…..they are NOT going to like this – That daemon will pay!  
__

* * *

_

Sakura dodged a vicious array of kunai before pumping Chakra into her legs and zooming behind the ninja. _They're learning to keep their distance…this may get tricky _she thought running her hand across the line of ninjas necks as they stood wondering where she had gone.  
She didn't look back as she went to find the bulk of her target.

They were on the main battlefield being attacked by ninja and a tall Raccoon-like daemon.  
_Gaara _she thought surveying the damage, it was from a morbid point of view extraordinary. The sound nin were being slaughtered  
Shukaku suddenly spun and looked towards where she was standing, his face covered in blood he let out a haunting howl that had the ninja nearby clutching their ears, then resumed his bloody work.

* * *

**_Did we agree to marry that? _**He inner self said in total disbelief  
Sakura raised her eyebrow _he agreed to marry us…. You have seen the carnage we have wrought over the last few years… _She began to descend into the battlefield _that is not Gaara….it is a part of him, Shukaku will always be a part of him and what makes him him_

_**Gomen…I did not wish to insinuate…**_

_Good _A scream to her right didn't even make Sakura flinch as a large man wielding a scimitar jumped out at her. Lightly catching the sword in one hand she rammed her other into his neck. He fell clutching his chest and throat and Sakura walked on leaving a trail of death behind her.

* * *

S**_akura is here _**Shukaku commented to Gaara's restrained mind  
Deep inside the sand that made up Shukaku's mass Gaara's dormant body stirred _she is well?_  
**_Hai…..her trail of destruction is admirable your elders are quite impressed_**  
_How is she achieving this? _Gaara asked. In his mind he stalked in a room similar to his office and sat behind the desk leaning back into the chair 

**_I'm not sure……ah! sirh shing no jutsu….a jutsu I though had been forgotten by your kind_ **there was a note of respect in Shukaku's voice

_What is it?_  
**_A jutsu that stops the heart of anyone who comes into skin to skin contact with the ninja who performs it. Any one who touches Sakura's skin will die….kukuku a lot cleaner then I! Ara ara what a mess we must seem to our mate Gaara_**  
The Kazekage smiled at his daemons sense of humour _indeed_

* * *

Shukaku hadn't let his concentration wonder during this exchange, he didn't even flinch when he noticed Sakura gain a long wound to one arm, he felt it insignificant to mention to Gaara.

* * *

Sakura scowled as a lucky ninja caught her arm with a kunai, "Teme" she grunted turning. 

The woman facing her casually grabbed one of her comrades and threw him in front of herself, using him as a shield against Sakura's attack. " Ohio Angel"  
Sakura growled _what a coward, how dare she wear the mask of an angel_  
The tall dark haired woman indeed wore the same silver toned mask she did. As Sakura realised this, the woman raised her arm letting out a ball of green light, Sound ninja seeing this began to retreat.  
"You're retreating?" Sakura asked

"Hai, we have done our part, which was meeting you, I am to deliver a message"_This whole battle….the waste of life was to find me? _"Bitch" Sakura Said charging her  
"**Fu huo** **no jutsu**" The woman cried pushing the dead mans corpse towards Sakura. "We have yet to fight, but I have a message for one of your medics" She said whilst Sakura dodged the surprisingly agile zombie "Tell Sakura Haruno that this war will end when Gaara is dead, and Tsunade bows at his feet or - when she Willingly comes to him"  
Sakura grunted as she kicked the zombie towards the woman_ damn I cant kill it!_ "What does that mean?" she asked  
"It means Sasuke says hi"

Sakura's shock made her pause, and gave the Zombie and opening. A kunai stabbed through her chest  
"Ara Ara" the woman said placing a hand on the wounded woman's body "We can't have you dying just as I've given you this message"  
Sakura felt herself slipping and screamed as the kunai was ripped from her heart.

* * *

"The Sound are retreating my Lord" Dregna said respectfully to the towering bulk of Shukaku  
Large eyes regarded him **"Aren't you the one who entered our mates quarters this morning?"**  
Dregna to his credit did not shake as he bowed "hai my lord…..it was my concern for your whereabouts that prompted my actions…I have yet to ask for forgiveness from Lord Gaara and Lady Sakura"  
Shukaku let out a gruff chuckle **_Lady Sakura_**  
Gaara sensed his daemons amusement and grinned _she will never get used to being called that... _

Shukaku's head suddenly reared his nostrils flaring as he smelt a scent on the wind. He roared  
"my lord?" Dregna asked worried  
**"Sakura is injured"** The daemon said making as if to go to her  
"Stop my lord!" Dregna actually ran in front of the daemon  
**"WHAT"** Shukaku snarled face inches from Dregna's **"You dare…"**  
"My lord should you go to the angels aid people may thing she means more to you than she does – as such it would put her life in more danger, the angel has a backup squad who assist her at all times"  
_He is right _Gaara said with a snarl _it would endanger her further... we cannot afford to show favouritism on the battlefield_

Dregna was looking through a pair of binoculars at the scene trying to find the woman. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder "What passes" Came the human voice of the Kazekage  
"The Sound's angel has a minion in the form of a zombie my lord, she is retreating leaving Lady Sakura's body on the field" The hand on his shoulder tightened  
"Her body…"  
"Shes not moving my lord" Dregna continued watching "The backup team have flamed the zombie and have recovered the corpse…..my Lord?" Gaara had disappeared

* * *

**sirh shing – death penalty **

**Fu huo –resurrection **


	25. Chapter 25

You guys having fun??? Dont worry, it should get in a couple of chapters (by a couple i mean 3/4 :P)

* * *

Gaara headed straight to Tsunade's tent, intending to drag the well known medic nin to wherever Sakura was. He stopped in surprise; Sakura was already stood there.

"Gaara, I was just about to...send for you?" Tsunade said as Gaara completely ignored her and embraced Sakura, as far as he could tell she was uninjured, yet her clothes were soaked in blood.  
"Shukaku said you were badly injured" he said showing his concern freely for a moment  
"The bitch healed me" Sakura said not meeting his eyes "She gave me a message for you and Tsunade and wanted to make sure I delivered it"

"Gaara please sit down whilst the Angel gives her report" Tsunade said a slight hint of reprimand in her voice  
Gaara nodded and took his place beside her "I apologise"  
"Please report"

Sakura spent a little time giving a brief description of the battlefield, her kills, and what led her to meeting the Sounds Angel of Death "She has a jutsu that resurrects a dead body, creating a Zombie that my jutsu cannot kill, they are however weak against fire, next time I will remember to flame them sensei. They somehow knew I would be out in today's battle" Sakura said grimly "Meaning we have a spy, I have also been presented with new surrender terms"  
Now Tsunade leant forward, "Tell me them exactly as she said them Sakura"  
Sakura swallowed "Tell Sakura Haruno that this war will end when Gaara is dead, and Tsunade bows at his feet or - when she Willingly comes to him" Gaara clenched his teeth  
"Why does the Sound want you Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a hint of confusion  
"I asked her what she meant to which she replied - It means Sasuke says hi"

* * *

"He's dead" Gaara said "I killed him"  
Sakura was still not meeting his eyes, and for some reason it irked him beyond belief  
"His body went missing…..I wonder if the angel somehow resurrected him…..or he was playing possum"  
There was silence before Sakura lifted her head and spoke "Perhaps…..perhaps I should just go to him" 

Gaara felt cold, unable to move as Sakura uttered those words _she cannot seriously be considering it _he felt he should go to her, but Tsunade stood blocking his way and spoke "That is not even an option Sakura"  
"All this…killing sensei, don't you see? Its for me…he's after ME" Sakura removed the angel mask wiping tears from her cheeks "If I don't go, this war will go on….he might conquer the leaf……he might kill Gaara."  
"Oh Sakura" Tsunade said embracing the smaller woman "The leaf will never truly be conquered…."  
"….and Sasuke will never kill me" Gaara finally spoke "If you went to him….that would kill me, how would I marry you?" He said attempting a joke  
"True" Sakura said with a small hiccup

Tsunade looked between the two before grabbing Sakura in a vice like grip and pulling the necklace from beneath the pink haired kunoichi's clothes "..!..." Tsunade said  
"Hey!" Sakura yelped struggling in her teachers grip  
Gaara had started forward unsure as to what to do.  
Suddenly Tsunade grinned hugely "MY BABY IS ENGAGED!!!!" hugging Sakura so tightly her bones creaked  
"AIR! SENSIE! AIR!" Sakura yelled  
Tsunade spun her around "Air? Who needs air when we can have SAKE! INO! BRING ME SAKE AND SHIZOUNE!"

* * *

Sakura woke in the morning with a piercing headache. Using a tiny amount of chakra she dismissed the pain and lay there in the warm morning light.  
Turning she came face to face with a piece of paper.  
_Huh? Where did that come from? _She though squinting at it  
**_Well Gaara slept here last night….why not see what he says?_**  
_Smart ass_  
Sakura thought as she unfolded the note 

"Dear Sakura

I did not want to wake you this morning as I left, however it would have been rude not to leave a note. Shukaku says his head hurts" _I bet _Shukaku had taken over for an hour last night drinking even more than Tsunade "I do not know when I'll next see you again, but I shall write when I can

Gaara"

Smiling Sakura pulled her box from under the bed and placed the letter with the rest. Then she got up and began her day.

* * *

"Morning sensei!" Sakura yelled as she entered Tsunade's tent. From habit she ducked and was rewarded with a sake bottle hitting the tent pole where her head was. Walking over to a pile of covers Sakura stuck her hand in a pumped some soothing chakra into the body there.  
"Ugh…" groaned a voice "IS it morning Sakura?"  
"Hai Tsuande-baa-chaaaan and we've got a busy shift today"  
"Hai hai" Tsunade said emerging from her covers fully dressed and immaculate  
Sakura stared  
"What?" Tsunade said pausing at the entrance "the beauty of the image jutsu Sakura is that I could be butt naked under it" then with a wink she left  
Sakura took a moment to process this 

Tsunade chuckled as a loud "EWWWW!" was heard from outside her tent

* * *

A clawed hand tapped an even darker chair arm as he looked at the woman knelt before him.  
"The message was delivered"  
"Hai" she replied removing her mask  
"You did well Karin….I shall remember that and perhaps let you experiment on the daemons corpse"  
"Thank you Sasuke-kun" Karin said happily she winced as a claw mark was etched in her cheek.  
"You are never to call me that again Karin….only she may…..only her"  
Karin held her hand to her cheek stemming the blood "Hai Sasuke-sama"  
"That is better….now I have bad news…" The dark form that was Sasuke pulled out a bag and deposited its contents on the table.  
"Kami!" Karin cried "Jugo!"  
"yes….it appears Jugo got on the wrong side of Gaara….and he ripped off his head – he looks almost pleased about it" Sasuke said regarding the head which still had a faint smile "We shall make sure that teme is punished for this….you may go Karin"

* * *

Outside the doors Karin took time to heal her cut so it wasn't visible. Her features took on a deep spiteful look _damn you daemon…..damn you Sakura….I'll kill your lover….then, and then I'll kill you for taking Sasuke away! _


	26. Chapter 26

Ohhhh Timeskip!!!! I think we can safely assume the Sound are still being bastards, The leaf and Sand are still giving as good as they get and better. And NO ONE is getting Sakura anytime soon mwahahaha

-------Four months after the last chapter----------

* * *

"Well done Tya your skills have improved greatly" Sakura said with a smile and a private sigh of relief _it took her long enough_  
"T, thank you sensei….I wouldn't have had the courage to do this without you" The younger girl bowed with the flush from the praise tinting her cheeks  
Tya was from a fairly wealthy family who had wanted a son and always insisted the girl would make nothing of her life, ignoring the elder child for the younger son, no one would take her as an apprentice in the sand so she had been sent to Sakura.  
"That's alr…" Sakura clutched her head swaying as an ache suddenly ran the length of her body. 

She was vaguely aware of Tya calling her name and then something else. She was brought back to earth when soft arms wrapped around her stabilising her with a medical jutsu.  
"Ohio Sakura-chan" Came a soft voice and Sakura found herself looking into the pupil-less eyes of Hinata Hyuuga  
" Ohio" Sakura said trying to struggle upright; she staggered a few steps before Hinata caught her again  
"Lie down Sakura" Hinata said in firm tones as Sakura lay on a nearby bed "Please leave Tya, I will call if I need assistance"  
"Hai Hyuuga-sama" Tya said closing the curtain around the pair.

* * *

Her eyes closed Sakura felt Hinata's cool chakra enter and search her body.  
The other woman took a deep breath and her chakra withdrew completely "Oh!"  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and observed a look of bewilderment fused with delight on Hinata's usually expressionless face.  
"Hinata?" Sakura asked sitting up, the movement caused her to feel sick and she swayed.  
Immediately Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's stomach placing more healing chakra there  
"What's…what's wrong with me Hinata?"  
"Haven't you noticed Sakura?" Hinata asked confused at the lack of understanding on Sakura's face "Have you been having regular periods?"  
"N, no" Sakura replied "but I thought the stress……oh Kami……I'm not…" Hinata nodded  
"Congratulations?" she ventured and was relieved to see a smile tug at Sakura's lips "Erm….not to be nosy…..but do you know…?"  
Sakura smiled, they had decided not to tell many people about the engagement, so only Gaara, Kankuro, Tsunade, Temari, Ino, Shizune, Dregna and Naruto knew and they had sworn to tell no one.

Beckoning Hinata close Sakura whispered into Hinata's ear. The dark haired woman literally jumped for joy "Oh! Sakura-chan! I'm so happy for you! It's a good sign if you're mrphl!" Sakura had not-so-gently placed her hand over the dancing woman's mouth  
"No-one can KNOW" she said carefully making sure Hinata understood "Not till I TELL them – ok?"  
Hinata nodded very slowly "You should go tell Tsunade…" She said when Sakura released her.  
"Hai" Sakura replied standing; she was rocked by a sudden hug

"Sakura" Hinata said quietly "I too have something I want to share with you"  
"Oh?" Sakura said feeling privileged to be told one of the quiet Hyuuga's secrets  
"Naruto asked me to marry him"  
Sakura's eyes widened _Naruto doing something so..._  
**_Grown up?_**  
"Did you…?" Sakura asked  
Hinata looked downcast "I told him I couldn't as yet…..he'd need my father…and clan's permission"  
Sakura winced in sympathy for Hinata and Naruto; they would have a tough battle with Hinata's clan. "It'll be ok Hinata" Sakura said giving the woman a tight hug  
"I'm sorry" the smaller woman replied hastily wiping tears; "I'm making you sad on such a happy day! Go – shoo! See Tsunade!"  
Sakura allowed herself to be shooed out of the medical tents and headed to Tsunade's tent.

* * *

"NANI!?"  
" I. AM. PREGNANT. SENSEI." Sakura said slowly and clearly  
Tsunade looked totally gob smacked and then she mentally shook herself and gave Sakura a strained smile "This is unexpected Sakura…..I thought I'd taught you about protection"  
Sakura felt about a cm tall until her teacher broke out in to a large smile  
"Gaara will be pleased…I've always imagined him as a family kind of guy…fair enough that was after he stopped the whole blood lust thing" Tsunade fished out some paper and beckoned Sakura to the table "Plus this will help cement your betrothal….and our alliance"  
Sakura stared at the blank sheet of paper "Sensei why are you giving me paper?"  
Tsunade hit her head on the desk "So you could perhaps share with your fiancé the small fact you are carrying his child?"  
"Oh……ha-ha…….erm……" She dipped the quill into the ink pot and paused wondering how to tell him, finally she started. 

"Dear Gaara

This must be the first time I've been able to persuade Baa-chan to let me write. It's mainly because of important news I have for you.  
Gaara, you are going to be a father.  
Please write back as soon as you are able

Sakura"

She folded and sealed the letter as fast as she could hoping that he would take the news well, and that no one else would open it before him. Silently she handed the envelope to Tsunade who fishing a ribbon covered in writing from her bottom drawer. She wrapped this around the envelope and formed a seal causing the envelope, and its contents to disappear.  
"And now we wait for his reply" Tsunade said with a kind smile "Tea Sakura?"

* * *

When the sun had set Tsunade sent Sakura to her tent to get some sleep. She had given her a more through examination and Tsunade confirmed that she was about 4 months pregnant.  
_Four months _Sakura thought as she stumbled back to her tent _four months_  
**_We're having a baby_**  
_Hai…. _

* * *

Ino wasn't in at the tent when she entered a note told her she was staying with her old team for the night. Sakura was glad for the quiet to think about her condition. 

First she cried, long and hard into a pillow wondering what kind of mother she'd be, if Gaara would make a good father, if he would accept the child as his own.

Then, when the crickets were singing and an owl hooted from above the camp Sakura smiled _any obstacles I face, I will face full on with Gaara beside me_

With that knowledge she finally went to bed and slept._  
_

* * *

When Ino slipped into the tent that morning she wondered what her best friend was smiling about in her dreams. 


	27. Chapter 27

I apologise Amory-chan but I don't know if your male/female and I like your name! btw i just have to say 0.0 to this very short...very vital chappy...

* * *

For the next week Sakura practically lived at Tsunade's tent waiting for Gaara's reply. 

Tsunade for one was glad; Sakura was a paperwork daemon when she had something pressing on her mind and it meant Tsunade could sit back and not do much work.

* * *

Then on the 8th day Sakura entered Tsunade's tent to find her speaking with a small wizened old woman. She was about 5"7' with a long white plait which was coiled up on the back of her head. She wore long robes and the headband of Suna rested on her arm.  
"Ah, Gomen sensei, I didn't realise you were in a meeting" Sakura said turning to leave  
"Ah Sakura" Tsunade spoke indicating the pink haired ninja should stay "This is Amory-san"  
"Um, Ohio Amory-san" Sakura said bowing to the older woman  
She looked immediately flustered "There is no need to bow to me, my lady"  
Sakura raised her eyebrow "My lady?" she asked looking into the woman's amber flecked eyes "What makes you call me that?"  
"You are carrying my lords child, the next Kazekage of the Sand...you are due respect" She said with a bow 

Eyes wide Sakura shot a look at Tsunade. The older woman gave an innocent shrug and indicated Sakura should do the asking.  
"H, how do you know that Amory-san...The letter I sent Gaara was private and meant for his eyes only" she said with a hint of disproval in her voice  
"Why my lady! I have been sent to watch over you and act as your bodyguard"

Tsunade choked on a sip of Sake she had been taking and then there was a long silence.  
Sakura swallowed and spoke carefully "I'm sorry; did you just say you're my bodyguard?" She said in a tone of disbelief  
Amory shifted nervously under the stares of the two other women "Hai my lady"  
"Why on earth would I need a bodyguard?? I LIVE in a camp full of Ninja!" Sakura shrieked  
Amory winced as the young woman's tone and wondered the best way to broach the subject.  
Tsunade came to her rescue "Sakura, you will be more vulnerable as your pregnancy commences, I'm sure Gaara only wants you to be safe, and it is traditional for the wives of Kazekage's to have at least one handmaiden, I am also SURE Amory-san will endeavor to keep out of your way as much as possible" Tsunade sent a 'look' at the sand nin who nodded energetically  
"But sensei!" Sakura spluttered unable to believe what she was hearing  
"That is all Sakura, please inform Ino that she will be moving tents to the one set aside for nurses and report back here in an hour"

"Hai sensei" Sakura said with a bow, and turning on her heel stalked from the tent.

* * *

A hand stopped Amory from following her. "Not yet, we have business to discuss" 

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"Firstly where is Gaara -I don't believe he would not come immediately if he knew Sakura was pregnant, which means either you are hiding it from him" The glare Tsunade gave Amory was enough to make the woman quake "or he is unable, and he would certainly not send Sakura a bodyguard - tell me everything NOW"

"Alright" Amory said sitting back down "I was told to brief you if I got chance" Her body took on the pose of a ninja when reporting (without the added slouch and hands in pocket Kakashi likes to add) "Two days ago there was a large battle at Suna's border, the Sand and Sound fought hard, Gaara was at the forefront in Shukaku's form. I was with Temari-chan as usually I am her guard, and we saw what happened." Amory swallowed nervously "Several dozen Ninja surrounded Shukaku distracting him. There were two that just ripped through any defenses he tried to put up. He didn't see the ones above him until it was too late; they clamped some kind of cuffs around him. They must have drained his chakra because the sand form simply collapsed leaving Gaara's body. Me and Temari ran as quickly as we could, but we were attacked; by the time we got there his body was gone" Amory looked close to tears. "Temari-chan is running the Sand as a temporary measure whilst Kankuro-cha is searching for his brother...and I..."

"You're here to protect the Kazekage" Tsunade said sighing with frustration "Your kage is selected from direct descendents, meaning that the child Sakura carries is Technically the Kazekage"

"Hai and I am here to protect them both"

"If Sakura finds out about this she will want to go find Gaara" Tsunade said standing and pacing her tent

"But..!" Amory said

"But nothing, she loves Gaara very much and would not allow his death" Tsunade looked thoughtful "we will not tell her of his disappearance until after the birth of her child"

"Hai Hokage-sama...he may be found by then" Amory said hopefully

Tsunade paused looking into the night where stars twinkled silently in the satin sky "If who I think has him - we may never see Gaara alive again"


	28. Chapter 28

Ok...don't hate me :-( I cried way too much at the end of this chapter...Is it wrong to cry at your own work? (except when its really bad of course)

Btw...Sakura is older than Naruto as her birthday is in March his is October...just in case anyone wanted to know...I've also picked a name for Sakura and Gaara's...child

I do appologise for the timeskips, but unless you desperatly wanted me to write about Sakura randomly going on rounds and eating Ice cream for 9 chapters...I'd rather find out whats going on with Gaara personally :-)

Review please! I worked **really** hard on this chapter!

ps...sorry amory...

* * *

"Amory-san...I can go on my rounds alone" Sakura said with a hint of forced patience the last two weeks of having a personal bodyguard with her 24/7 were starting to strain the woman's almost limitless supply 

The small woman said nothing but continued to follow Sakura

"Amory!" Sakura said her voice colored with frustration

"My lady...Um Sakura-sama..."they had had this discussion - many a time "please let me follow you...it's my oath!"

Sakura groaned, feeling guilty as she was harassing the other kunoichi very much "Gomen Amory-chan...I'm just on edge...Have you heard anything from Gaara?"

"N, no my lady...but fighting is fierce at the border"

Sakura allowed the 'my lady' to pass this time and sighed **_why is it taking him so long?_**

_Stop it, he can't abandon his people and I'm not due for another _Sakura did some mental arithmetic _four months one week_

* * *

She stopped outside the hospital tents. She hadn't been on rounds for the last few weeks as Tsunade had been keeping her busy with paperwork and accustoming Amory to the camp. 

Opening the tent flap Sakura was assaulted by the smell of blood and antiseptics. Although it was a warm day all the tent flaps were firmly shut.

"Amory...please go and find a lady called Ino, she's tall thin and has blond hair - if not ask for the head nurse. Get the tent flaps open and this place aired out as I do my rounds"

The small woman paused

"I won't leave the tent -don't worry" Sakura said kindly as she picked up her first patients chart.

* * *

When she reached her fourth patient Sakura heard shouting from further down the tent, she allowed it to go on for a few minutes before she snapped and began to walk towards the noise. _How dare someone yell in this place of healing, amongst ninja who are dying or wounded for them! _She was incised to notice none of the flaps had been opened either and this fanned her rage. 

"...AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MEDICAL CARE!" A large woman was yelling at Amory who to her credit was standing very still in a classic ninja pose - I call it the YOU'RE-GOING-TO-SHOUT-AT-ME-NO-MATTER-WHAT-I-SAY-SO-I-MIGHT-AS-WELL-STAND-HERE-AND-TAKE-IT-THEN-SLUG-YOU-IN-THAT-BIG-FAT-MOUTH-OF-YOURS-WHEN-YOU'RE-DONE'

Sakura spoke "Apparently you don't either" she said in her iciest tone.

The room which had been hot before suddenly dropped in temperature, and population as nurses who had paused at the shouting returned quickly to their work.

"H, Haruno-sama!" the head nurse stuttered  
"Is there a reason you are yelling at my _personal _guard when she is simply relaying my orders?" Sakura began to stalk around the woman, breaking her view of Amory which allowed the woman to slip into the background "Is there Una-san?"  
"The tent flaps are shut to...to...keep the other ninja away" she said flustered  
Sakura raised her eyebrow "You are trying to keep ninja away from their sick colleagues? You do realise that some of these men and women are dying, this may be the only time they get to say goodbye, your reason is void"

"It's because one of the male ninja's keeps coming in and calling her fat chops" Tya said handing paperwork in at the desk. Una looked deeply upset and flustered "Haruno-sama I, I..."  
"Una...is this true?"  
"Hai" the woman looked ready to cry  
"Una, you are from the Akimichi clan, you should be proud to bare one of their most recognisable traits, however I will not tolerate this kind of negligence because of name calling -am I understood?"  
"Hai Haruno-sama" Una said in a small voice, she jumped when Sakura put her hand around her shoulders  
"When I was younger they called me fore-head girl" she whispered "but remember there's always someone you can turn to, if this boy is upsetting you in your duty fill out a complaints form and hand it to nurse Hinata...she can be quite nasty"

With that Sakura left the nurse and continued with her rounds.

* * *

Nearby Amory watched with pride _she's tactful and sympathetic…..a perfect compliment to my lords cold façade and bluntness……she will make a wonderful leading lady_

* * *

-Time skippppp of 2 months 1 week!- 

Rain drummed heavily on the taunt canvas of the tents and outside clouds were lit by a murkey grey glow as the seemed to touch the hills around the camp.

"Please Amory…."

"No"

"Pleaseeeeee"

"NO"

"Please please please Amory-chan!"

"No! Sakura-sama I will not allow you to 'splash in puddles' whilst you are 7 months pregnant!" Amory said snapping at her charge

Sakura looked taken aback at the sharp reprimand from her usually gentle bodyguard. "I'm sorry Amory….I'm being a pain again"

Amory sighed, Since Sakura had begun to get bigger she had been constantly frustrated and emotional wanting to do the silliest things, still she was Sakura, who was currently sitting there with an incredibly downcast look.

"Sakura-sama……If you dress up warmly we can go for a walk with umbrellas" Amory said relenting

"YAY!" Sakura said scurrying around to find her wet weather gear before her gruff guard changed her mind "Can we go see Tsunade-chan?"

"We can head to the Hokage's tent"

"YOSH!"

* * *

Tsunade was delighted to see her 'daughter' and the official who was bugging her immediately left. 

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Tsunade asked pouring her some juice

"Heavy, and annoying, I'm sure Amory-chan is going to lose her mind!"

"You're not that bad…" Amory said blushing slightly

"So baa-chan…." Sakura said slyly "have you heard anything from Eroooo-sennnin"

"Is she always this annoying?" Tsunade asked

"She's worse on a morning" the little woman said an evil light in her eye

"Sensei!! Amory-chan" Sakura said gasping "you're both so mean!!"

They all laughed.

* * *

Sakura yawned for the seventh time and Tsunade raised her eyebrow 

"I think someone needs to go to bed"

"Awww...Tsunade..." Sakura sleepily complained

"Now now" Tsunade said standing and offering Sakura her hand, immediately Amory was on the other side helping her mistress "You need your rest" as they both turned to leave the tent Tsunade called out "Amory I have a message for you from home...I'm sure Sakura can make it back to your tent unassisted"

"Hai" Sakura waved as she left the flap snapping shut with an audible thump.

* * *

Once outside she was almost immediately greeted by Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said gently hugging her around her bump

" Ohio Naruto! Where are you going?"

"Ah, Tsunade-baa-chan said she wanted to see me and Shika"

" Ohio, we're already late!" Shikamaru greeted her cheerfully with a lazy wave before entering the command tent dragging Naruto with him.

* * *

Sakura snorted and carried on walking _those two….why do I get the feeling I've forgotten something? _

She paused thinking

**_Umbrella dobe _**her inner chided as a big fat drop hit her nose

_Hmmm I could dance _Sakura thought covertly sneaking a look around _Amory would never know…. _

**_Baka you might catch a cold and the baby might get hurt! _**

Sakura sighed_ I know –I was joking….jeeze when did you lose your humour? _She turned and trudged back to Tsunade's tent

**_I….we both just miss… _**

**_

* * *

_**

"GAARA?!"

* * *

Sakura paused as Naruto's yell came muffled from inside the tent. Her hand slowly withdrew from the tent flap as she used her skills to creep around to the back of the tent. Avoiding Tsunade's traps she sat on a box near to a conveniently placed air vent.

* * *

"Naruto please calm down…." Came Tsunade's stern voice  
"How can I!" Naruto growled in a quieter manner "How can you tell me to when the man I might consider my brother is missing!" 

Sakura clenched her fists but bit her trembling lips so she wouldn't make a sound.

"He's been missing a while" Amory said calmly  
There was shocked silence from within the tent and from Sakura.  
"Why hasn't the knowledge been made public" Shikamaru said disbelief colouring his usually languid tones  
"I ordered Amory to not speak of it……I didn't want Sakura to know"

Tears slid down Sakura's cheeks as she tried to keep her breathing quiet and even. The betrayal she experienced at that moment was like nothing she had ever felt.

"NANI!" Naruto practically screamed "That is too much Tsunade!" The fact he used her name showed how much he disrespected his Hokage at that moment "To not tell her…..that is wrong!"  
"Naruto- show me respect when in my home" Tsunade said sternly "I have not told Sakura because I know she would want to go after him, and I suspect who has taken the Kazekage"  
"No….." Naruto whispered as Sakura mouthed the words herself, eyes wide in disbelief  
"Hai, we believe Sasuke has him….and may have already killed him"

* * *

A long grief-stricken wail had them holding their kunais in an instant.  
Shikamaru was the first to shudder at the sound of it _someone's world has ended…._  
Naruto's eyes widened "That's Sakura" The wail ended in a drawn out sob, punctuated by gasps and then another more anguished, inconsolable wail sounded out. It seemed to vibrate the tent.

* * *

Outside Sakura had fallen to her knees, using muscles and her throat as she hadn't since her parents died. 

The fall triggered the traps and the four tent occupants rushed outside and behind the tent where they found the woman on her knees on the sodden ground. She didn't look at them but at the ground as water ran down her body and face, it mingled with her tears and laboured breaths.

* * *

Amory ran to assist her in standing. She left flying backwards into an unfortunate Shikamaru. "Don't touch me" Sakura snarled slowly standing. "Don't you DARE lay a finger on me"  
"Sakura" Tsunade stepped forward hand out towards her apprentice.  
Sakura slapped the hand away and Tsunade flinched from the look on her face. Utter betrayal, confusion, pain…all were mixed there and focused on her.  
"How could you…." Sakura whispered "How could you keep this from me?"  
"We didn't want you to risk yourself and your child….I knew you'd go after Gaara…."  
"Well you're a bloody fool" Sakura snapped slamming her foot into the ground. Even in her weakened pregnant state the ground still shuddered "You PRESUMED that I would risk the life of my unborn child…..our unborn child on a rescue mission?" more tears leaked from Sakura's eyes "I thought you had more respect for me and my judgement then that – sensei" The way the word was spat out caused Tsunade to step back."My….lady…" Amory had stood again  
"And you" Sakura had a hard look in her eyes as she regarded her bodyguard "You weren't sent here to protect me……you were sent to protect the next Kazekage, you don't give a damn what happens to me once the baby is born, you and your DAMN friendship are nothing!" She could hardly breathe now she was so mad, the baby kicked in protest of its mother's movements but Sakura ignored it for the moment. "I will tell you what exactly you can expect of me _shishou, Amory_" Sakura's eyes glittered and her wet locks stuck to her face and dripping robes "I will not leave the camp until my child is born, and then I intend to go rescue my fiancé and return him to his people – After all, what happens to ME is immaterial in your stupid world, because in there I am nothing!" She turned on her heal and stalked away towards her tent.

* * *

-Tap tap-

Sakura ignored the tapping from her tent flap; she stared instead at the last letter Gaara had written. Except now instead of being neat it was crumpled and tear stained. A perfect reflection of Sakura herself.

"Sakura" Naruto's voice sounded hoarse and the rain drummed down harder.  
"Naruto?" She didn't really want to see anyone….but Naruto sounded bad…and wet….foxes hated getting wet "Come in"  
She had made the right choice, Naruto was soaked. His hair drooped, plastered to his face by the rain, and from what she could tell tears. He slouched down onto the floor looking utterly depressed.  
"Did Tsunade send you?" Sakura asked aphetically  
"Ile….she told me to leave you alone…but I'm too depressed" he said wiping his face  
He was hit with a towel "Dry yourself…why did you come to me Naruto…Hinata should be free" It came out more bitter then she intended and Sakura winced at her tone  
He slowly dried his hair "Because you know roughly how I feel"  
"How YOU feel?!" Sakura sat up almost white with rage _how dare he presume to understand what pain I feel….. _

He sensed her anger and spoke "Tsunade didn't tell me either. She kept the disappearance and possible death of someone we both hold dear from us. I love Gaara Sakura" He put his hand up when she tried to interrupt "Not in THAT way, but, he IS me Saku, in a way we are together by the very things that keep us apart from normal humans…he's like a foster brother"

Sakura swallowed down her rage, fighting tears of humiliation _I never thought..._ "I'm sorry Naruto……I…I" She couldn't go on and softly began crying, hiccupping as she tried to hold back falling tears  
Warm arms embraced her "Sakura-oneesan…..it's ok to cry…"  
Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and sobbed "Why…..why Naruto…."


	29. Chapter 29

just a quick note to say that i'll be away for a while moving to uni, going to wales for a week, running a society, teaching fencing and yeah, that seaweed essay deadline is coming up

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out by the end of tomorrow...If not dont expect one for another 3/4 weeks at least...just figured i'd warn you all...

WTLA

It appears i finished early and the new chapter is below...don't expect a new one for a while though..

btw - Do you think my stories are too long?

* * *

The next few months flew quickly for Sakura. She ate only so that the baby would be ok and often spent time staring at the sky. 

She refused to speak to Amory and Tsunade ignoring her teacher and bodyguard and staring at them in silence if they tried to strike up a conversation with her

* * *

"….ra….kura…..SAKURA!" She was jolted out of her daydreams by a loud voice by her ear. 

"You shouldn't sneak up on pregnant women" She said before turning around "TEMARI!" She flung herself at the older woman embracing her like a sister.

"Hey Sakura…" Temari said awkwardly not used to much tactile contact

Leaning back Sakura could see another source for Temari's discomfort, she was dressed in full Kazekage robes, Temari would be the first woman ever to wear them in office, and the fact there were several elders practically breathing down the woman's neck didn't help.

"Please come in Temari-chan" Sakura said lifting her tent flap.

Temari smiled as she entered the tent. Some elders tried to follow her in but were stopped by the pink haired woman. "I did not invite you into my home"

"But!" one squeaked in outrage

Sakura's eyes narrowed "Do not tell me that the elders of Suna have no concept of politeness" with that she let the flap fall leaving the elders stuttering reply behind.

* * *

"How are you?" Temari asked sitting when Sakura indicated  
"I'm tired….upset"  
Temari sighed "I meant to write before….I'm sorry….it just got so…"  
"Complicated" Sakura finished with a smile "So are you officially Kazekage now?"  
"Ile….I'm 'standing in' until Gaara is proven dead…" Temari gasped as Sakura snapped the glass she had been pouring water into "Gomen Sakura…"  
"It's….its ok..." Sakura swallowed and put the shards into a nearby bin reaching for another and pouring the drink. 

"Are you speaking to Tsunade yet?" Temari sipped the cold water gratefully leaning back into her chair  
Sakura had sunk down onto her bed and now sighed heavily "I should…..not speaking to her is silly…..and childish, but she has made no move to apologise for tricking me all these months…and she hurt me Temari, she actually thought I would risk….Yet she's my teacher and I love her as such…I also want her to perform the delivery"

"Well I have good news for you…to cheer you up" Sakura raised her eyebrows as Temari stood and began patting down the robes she wore. "These damn things have so many pockets….how do you find anything!" The fan mistress muttered  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle  
Temari suddenly pulled out two parcels "Presents!"  
"Presents?" Sakura asked looking at the oddly shaped, messily wrapped bundles "You wrapped these yourself?"  
The blond woman scratched the back of her neck "Well, Kankuro wrapped his – the sort of box shaped one is his – the flat one is mine"

Sakura began reaching towards the one Temari had wrapped when a yell stopped her "Open mine first!!" A hooded head entered the tent flap revealing a Cheshire grin  
"KURU-CHAN!" Sakura yelled  
" Ohio" he said letting himself in a shutting the tent flap. There was a yelp from outside and the two women raised their eyebrows.  
Kankuro shrugged "The elders are practically wetting themselves out here 'ohhhh what if a stray missile takes out the tent? Imagine how much fun they'd have bickering over succession"  
Sakura snorted "so what's in the present?" She asked picking up his fluorescent green present  
"Open it!" Temari said bouncing like it was Christmas  
Slowly Sakura unwrapped the present, peeling away the reels of cello-tape holding it together. She gasped when a small puppet was revealed.  
"It's…Karasu?" She asked slowly putting the miniature down  
"See Temari! I told you she'd know! It's for the baby……what?" Sakura was giving him a strange look  
"You….didn't make this an 'exact' replica of Karasu did you?" Sakura asked slowly  
Kankuro gave her an unbelieving look "Hey I may not like kids but what kind of idiot do you take me for?"  
Temari and Sakura shared a 'look'  
"HEY!" Kankuro shrieked

"Ok, open mine now!" Temari said from atop Kankuro's prone form, he groaned a little as she shifted weight "it's for YOU"  
Sakura grinned opening the slightly better wrapped purple paper. "OH!" A sheath fell into her hands. Black as midnight, the cloth thigh sheath was covered in kanji for hiding and deception, inside a set of finely made sebon needles glinted  
"When you put it on and perform the jutsu no one will be able to detect you are carrying them" Temari said calmly "Even if you're captured, the only person who'll know they are there are you"  
Sakura nodded _she's asking me to take them with me on the mission….for when we rescue Gaara….and Kankuro the puppet to look over the baby _"Thank you…."

There was a polite tapping "Temari-sama…..Kankuro-sama, Haruno-sama the Hokage is here to speak with you"  
Temari and Kankuro raised their eyebrows in surprise "Wow, you must have had an effect on them" Temari said with a grin "Maybe I should be bitchier"  
"I doubt you could" Kankuro muttered loud enough to be heard  
Temari ground her heel into his back "What was that little-brother?" Kankuro groaned "We'll leave you to talk" Temari said as Tsunade entered the tent and the siblings quickly left.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath, Tsunade looked tired and worn out. She suddenly realised she was too, tired of not talking to someone who was very close to her.  
_She was only trying to protect me_  
**_She meant the best…_**  
_Her methods were just a bit……_  
**_Wrong? _**

" Ohio Sakura…" Tsunade said not expecting a reply  
" Ohio Tsunade-sensei….would you like a drink?"  
Tsunade raised her eyebrows sitting down "Hai….I would…..you're talking to me now?"  
"It seemed childish to continue for so long……I still would like an apology" Sakura said not turning around  
The Hokage sighed _I hate this part _"Sakura….I'm sorry…I was only trying to protect you…I'm sorry to have misjudged you so much"  
A warm weight hit her as Sakura embraced her teacher "Hai Baa-chan…..lets start again"

* * *

Ino grimaced as Sakura growled in pain squeezing the poor kunoichi's hand. Hinata winced at the noise holding towels and a bowl of water nearby.  
Tsunade meanwhile was stood at her apprentice's feet "I can see the head Sakura –PUSH"  
"I AM BLOODY PUSHING!" the pink haired woman yelled then smiling apologetically at her best friend - It came out as a grimance  
"You're making a lot of noise" Temari commentated wiping some sweat from Sakura's forehead  
Sakura made a rude comment finishing with "…if you felt your insides were being ripped out you wouldn't be quiet about it… ARGH!!" 

"Hinata" Tsunade said holding the child out for Hinata to take "Begin the health checks and make sure she's clean and warm before giving her to Sakura"  
"It's a girl?" Sakura asked panting from her position craning to see the baby Hinata was checking over. She caught a shock of dark red hair before Tsunade demanded her attention "Push Sakura your placenta needs to come out"  
With a groan Sakura obeyed.

* * *

An hour later Ino, Temari, Hinata and Tsunade were fawning over the new mother and child.  
"Have you decided on a name yet Sakura-chan?" Hinata said asking the question everyone had been dying to ask  
"Sukiasa"  
"Sukiasa?" Ino asked confused at the unusual name 

Sakura took a moment to answer then spoke ina quiet calm voice "She may never know me Ino….Suki – beloved so she knows how much I love her and asa – born at dawn so she will hopefully know a little of how I feel" Sakura looked out of the tent where the flap had been opened to allow the dawn rays into the tent and then down at the small girl in her arms.

Temari frowned "Why would she never know you Sakura?"  
Jade eyes glinted as Sakura's face took on a hard look "Because I will be leaving in two weeks, as promised, to return Gaara to his people"


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura spent the next few weeks constantly with her daughter; they were never apart which was to be expected.

Even when Sakura trained she kept Sukiasa near by, usually in one of her aunties or uncles hands.

* * *

When she wasn't training Sakura was reading. In particular a scroll on Suna and its traditions.

"Why is she reading that?" Naruto asked Shikamaru one day as they passed Sakura's tent on their way for lunch

"No idea -I guess Tsunade gave it to her to read...how troublesome"

* * *

"Haruno-sama"

Sakura looked up from her sleeping daughter to see several elders stood outside her tent flap.

"Please come in" she said kindly, they filtered in and arrayed themselves in a semi circle. Sakura's eyebrow lifted as she realised they had effectively blocked the exit to the tent. "What is it?"

"Ah...in light if your soon to be dangerous mission..." one began swallowing nervously as he eyed a particularly vicious katana Sakura had acquired and hung on a rack

"Hai?" Sakura prompted

"We have decided that it would be best is Sukiasa came with us" The largest elder stepped forward eyes daring Sakura to argue "She will be raised by us to take over the mantle of Kazekage on her 16th birthday"

Sakura actually snorted "I'm sorry - but my daughter will not be taken by you"

"She is the next Kazekage - she must be trained properly!" an old woman shrilled reaching her hand out toward the cot.

Sakura slapped it away and smiled pleasantly "I will not allow mine and Gaara's child to be raised as a puppet for your desires"

"You have no choice - under our laws the Kazekage must be trained by us!"

"...Or a member of the Kazekage's line" Sakura quoted. Shocked faces looked back at her "What's wrong? Did you want to conveniently miss out that part?" She stepped forward poking the elder who had started it in the chest "Sections 7 paragraph 9 sentence 11 - this forehead isn't for show" she snapped "As such I will also quote Section 9 paragraph 15 of YOUR law" Sakura turned hands on hips "Any female Kunoichi whose child is over a week old may, under oath give up her child for any period of time to a related female (of the child) to be raised with its best interest at heart. As such, if the biological mother can not return from a mission or the father does not step forward to claim the child the foster-mother may raise the child and call her daughter"

"Someone's been doing her reading" the old woman snapped out "But you forgot one part - the foster mother must be from Suna, and not be of a lower station than the mother -where would YOU find such a person"

Sakura smirked at the implied insult "now...where would I find such a person...I wonder..."

* * *

A black fingerless gloved hand tapped the elder directly in the tents entrance on the shoulder.

"…!..." he exclaimed

"May I join the party?" Temari asked innocently

There was stunned silence before one of the elders spoke "ah….Temari-sama….."

"Hello everyone, hello Sakura-_chan_" Temari emphasized the –chan making the old females eyes widen. Temari saw this and smirked "What's wrong Gera-san? Did you forget for a moment that Sakura and I are very close friends? In fact with her and Gaara's engagement…..well we're practically **related**"

"Temari" Sakura said quietly and seriously "I have a deep request for you…."

"I hear and consider" Temari said just as gravely

"You can't be serious!"

"In all severity, through painful will be our parting, a mission of the greatest need has arisen" Sakura felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and Temari gave her a sympathetic look "You are a sister of my soul, and my heart and I know you to be honest and true"

"A sister you are to me" Temari said, reciting the lines from an age old ritual "To you I am honest and true"

"Take this child of our blood and raise her in a meaningful way, teach her to be good and strong, kind and wise until I return"

"I, Temari of the sand will raise your daughter as my own, until such time as you or Gaara return"

"We shall not allow this!" an elder next to the shouter placed his hand over the mans mouth "Comrade, we cannot disturb this…we cannot"

"Should I not return, please, may Sukiasa be called your daughter?"

"She will be called my daughter"

Sakura bit her lip before speaking the next part, lifting her daughter gently from her cot and holding her close, she then turned to face the assembled elders "You have witnessed now, that the child Sukiasa is now the daughter of Temari – She will remain so until Temari of the sand welcomes me back and re-instates me – I am no longer her mother"

Temari stepped forward and took Sukiasa from Sakura's arms cradling her as Sakura had shown her earlier in the week, so that it looked as natural as possible.

"Please leave" Sakura suddenly commanded and the people gathered in her tent dispersed like leaves

* * *

"Have they gone?" Whispered Temari

"Hai" Sakura replied pausing from meditating "Come in"

Temari entered holding Sukiasa; she sat opposite Sakura and looked at the small child. "I never realised how much she looks like Gaara"

"It's the hair" Sakura said relaxing into a cross legged position "h, how are you finding being a mother?"

Temari cringed "She's already thrown up on me"

"You've only had her an hour!" Sakura giggled taking the small child from Temari's arms. She stared a moment "She defiantly has his hair" she said softly stroking the tuft of red. Sukiasa let out a mumble of protest opening her milky green eyes and almost glaring at her mother "And his glare!"

"No...It's more like yours" Temari smirked now; she looked around the tent which was much disorganized with clothes and tools everywhere "leaving soon?"

"Tonight" She replied, with an emotional face she held her daughter close "Be good for Auntie Temari Sukiasa...hear me?" The baby curled her hand around her mother's finger. Sakura handed her to Temari before wiping tears from her face. Then an emotionless facade slipped into place "You'd best go Temari...I have a lot of packing to do and you must be busy"

Temari held out her hand gripping Sakura's arm in a clasping shake "I will see you and Gaara soon" she said looking deep into Sakura's eyes

She responded with a nod and satisfied the blond woman left silently.

* * *

Sniffing back tears Sakura began packing a bag shoving things she'd need in, discarding things that were too worn to be useful.

She jumped when a wrinkled hand passed her a kunai

"Amory?" Sakura asked wiping her eyes and sheathing the kunai silently. Blinking she looked the old woman over, she was dressed for travel with a light pack and dark clothes "Are you leaving?"

"Hai mistress -with you"

Sakura's turned back to her bag and tightened the straps "Ile - you are not"

"I must"

"Amory -No one will accompany me on this journey, shouldn't you be looking after Temari or Sukiasa?" There was a bitter edge to Sakura's voice as she pulled her gloves on

"Sakura, my friendship for you went further then the child you carried. I know now that keeping Gaara's loss from you was a mistake - But I want to atone for it, please let me come with you" Amory knelt in front of Sakura bowing her head to the floor

Sakura regarded her for a moment before touching her shoulder. When Amory stood she hitched the backpack on and without another word left the tent.

* * *

No one saw them leave the camp, Tsunade and some other's knew that Sakura was leaving but to aid secrecy they would not see her leave, nor mention that she had gone. Tenten would wear the mask of Angel for now – she was closing in on Sakura's total anyway.

Sakura's original black rabbit mask was fastened over her face; a jutsu that Tsunade had imprinted on it would not allow it to be removed by anyone but her.

With a sigh Sakura settled into a racers start position and looking over her shoulder where the sand nin stood uncertainly spoke to Amory "Try to keep up"


	31. Chapter 31

Not my best but Im really really tired...wales was stressful, keele is worse

* * *

Sakura set a gruelling pace the next two days searching in places she thought Sasuke might be - and Gaara.

* * *

On the third day she finally sat down and set up camp early - stumped. 

"Don't talk to me" She said to Amory who hovered with a worried look  
"Hai" the older woman replied and began to cook a meal

Sakura settled down and began to meditate  
_What can I do? I can't save Gaara if I can't find him_  
**_Have you tried all the lairs you can think off?_**  
_Duh, don't you remember sneaking into the sound village? Or were you asleep for that – we even tried Orichimaru's lair….ugh…._  
**_I remember Amory threw up…… she is not so healthy_**  
_I know – her heart is weak, I can't fix it here in the field if we're captured……_  
**_Wait…if we're captured…._**  
_They'll take us to their camp – But I can't risk Amory in such an operation! _

The older woman jumped when Sakura let out a loud sigh "Sakura-chan?"  
The pink haired Nin stood stretching "I need to invade a scout camp"  
"That's suicide! We'll be captured for sure!" Amory had dropped her plate in shock at her charges loss of her usual cool thinking  
"I said I Amory-chan….you won't be accompanying me"  
Amory gaped like a fish "Sakura I haven't come this far…."  
"Amory…" Sakura gave the woman a long searching look which cut her off mid sentence "Your left ventricle is weakening….I cannot heal you in the field and should you become injured it could burst and kill you – I will not risk that"  
"But…!"  
"No buts!" Sakura doused the fire packing her things into her backpack and strapping on her weapons and finally her mask. It glowed for a moment and Amory was faced with a black rabbit  
"You forgot your hair" She said gritting her teeth. Sakura's hair grew dark "I can't go Saku…."  
The figure held up her hand and pointed back towards the camps of Kanoha and Suna then turning disappeared.

* * *

Amory swore casting out her chakra trying to detect Sakura to no avail the woman spun on her heel and ran back to the camps. 

Green eyes glinted from a nearby tree before vanishing.

* * *

"It's quiet tonight"  
"Too quiet"  
"It'd be even quieter if you two would stop blabbing" A harsh voice snapped 

The two guards came to attention saluting the guard commander as he stalked between them "Anything out there?"  
"Ile Sert-sama" one immediately answered  
The second more experienced guard paused before answering "I'm not sure sir"  
He didn't wince as his comrade's throat was promptly slit.  
"Go on" Said the commander cleaning his kunai  
"I….I can sense a weak chakra but I was waiting to see if it came towards us sir" He replied nervously, he closed his eyes as he felt the cold steel against his neck.  
"Take two others and see what it is" The commander said as he stalked away  
With the steel gone from his neck the guard sank to his knees trembling "Hai…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later the commander was out again to see his three men carrying back something into camp. 

"Sir!" the original guard said saluting  
"Well? What is it?" he said curiously looking around him to see what was carried between the other masked Nin's  
"It's a kunochi sir – she appears injured"  
"Heh" the commanders one eye looked the woman up and down, blood slowly seeped from a leg wound "A black rabbit eh? What a pathetic mask…suits such a pathetic woman, who gets injured in the leg?"  
"Hai sir…what shall we do with her?"  
"Strip her down and place her with the other prisoners, someone will come for them tomorrow"

Sakura bit her tongue as she felt her weapons being taken from her, and her clothes, she felt their hands pass over Temari's weapon pouch and resisted the urge to smile.  
Hands undid the strap on her mask and tried to remove it. She resisted crying out as her mask was tugged savagely.  
"Sir!"  
"What is it?" Sakura daren't open her eyes but she tried to remember the voice  
"Her mask won't come off!"  
Her mask was savagely pulled and then her head dropped "basic jutsu man, we can't dispel it – bandage her wound and then for gods sake dress her if Karin-sama should see you eyeing her up…."  
Sakura was promptly robed, tied and then tossed on a bed "You're lucky its Karin coming for you kunochi…… she has a soft spot for female prisoners"  
Sakura didn't shudder until she knew the man had left.

_Well _

**_Here we are _**

_Karin… heh … I think I can wait to kill her _

**_Bloodthirsty aren't we? _**

_Indeed WE are_

* * *

Morning came too soon for Sakura who was lightly sleeping. The wound on her leg had been hard to keep bleeding without fainting but shed managed it. 

"A female eh?" Came a harsh high voice and through her eyelids Sakura detected the tent flap opening. There was a sigh of frustration and Sakura could feel 'Karin' looking at her before hearing a slap "Don't get my hopes up like that! PINK HAIRED MEDIC NIN I told you, does she look pink haired? Or a medic for that? She's bleeding for Kami's sake"  
"G, Gomen Karin-sama!" The commander sounded scared and Sakura resisted the urge to chuckle  
"Take her with the other two, she's from Kanoha so she should know where Sasuke's prey is…..torture will be good"

* * *

Now Sakura grit her teeth as she was roughly dragged from the bed and carried outside. Then she was dumped on a hard surface. Pained from her wound she made the mistake of groaning.  
"Ara ara – we cant have you waking up rabbit-san" Came a Karin's sickly voice as a hand was placed on her head Sakura felt herself spiralling down into blackness.

* * *

The next thing she knew Sakura opened her eyes and was facing a wooden floor 

"Who goes there!" a voice cried  
"I! The Angel of the sound!" Came a high voice  
_Bitch _Sakura mentally thought looking around her, she was in a cart with two others…or rather one other, as she looked the man over he drew his last breath and died.  
Sakura's eyes widened at the state the two men were in, they had been badly beaten with many injuries. She had just time to close her eyes when the back of the cart was opened and she was yanked out.

"Still out eh?" Karin hissed "We'll sort that out" Sakura felt a sharp pain in her head and cried out thrashing, she was promptly punched in the stomach a blow which left her gasping for air "Keep quiet and good bitch" Karin said dropping her to the floor "Or I'll kill you" The short brown haired woman turned to the cart, "Out"  
The living man climbed out slowly and Karin snarled when the other didn't move. "Get OUT!" she called throwing something at the corpse  
"He's dead" the man snarled

Karin grinned evilly "Oh leaf ninja –get up **Fu huo no jutsu" **The man gave a cry of alarm as his comrade slowly got up and climbed from the cart  
"That's……evil!" he shouted stumbling away  
"What's wrong ninja?" Karin said maliciously "You were cradling him all the way here, begging him to live – don't you want to hold him now?"  
Sakura stumbled to her feet "L, leave him alone…" she said feebly  
Karin was beside her in an instant grabbing Saukra's chin and grinning evilly "Yes….I think I will….you are far more interesting"  
She then began to drag Sakura away as the leaf-zombie dragged his comrade in an opposite direction.  
Sakura was able to see the zombie open a door and toss the living man into a pit of movement before climbing in.  
His screams echoed after them

* * *

Karin saw her looking and smiled "My zombies do need a little _something _to keep them pliable and strong."  
Sakura's eyes widened "You're feeding them human flesh!?"  
"I'll feed you to them if you don't answer my questions" Karin snapped back throwing Sakura into a chair  
"Name" Karin asked sitting with paper in her hands  
"Seraya"  
"Surname"  
"I have none" Karin paused and then shrugged  
"Level"  
"None"  
"Origin"  
"Same as every human….I came out of my mothers…"  
"Ursai" Karin snapped back "These answers are not informative"  
"That's nice" Sakura said flippantly 

Karin took several deep breaths to calm herself and Sakura realised the Karin wasn't a very good interrogator _Ibiki wouldn't let himself show so much_  
"Where is Tsunade?"  
Sakura didn't answer  
"Where is Sakura Haruno?"  
Silence  
"Where is your angel?"  
Sakura didn't answer but continued to stare an inch above Karin's shoulder trying to ignore the throbbing in her leg.  
Karin slapped her "ANSWER ME"  
"No"

Karin's eyes grew dark "Well then, we shall have to see"  
_The fun begins _Sakura thought  
Karin grabbed her head and pain shot through her causing Sakura to scream, her leg was on fire and every nerve in her body felt like hot pins were twitching in them.  
"WHERE IS TSUNADE?" Karin shouted over her screams  
"I…..ARGHHHH!" Sakura screamed  
"WHERE!"  
"THE SOUND FORESTS!" Sakura choked out not looking to see if Karin too the bait, the woman didn't stop though sending more pain through Sakura's body  
"WHERE IS SAKURA HARUNO?  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura sobbed tears running inside her mask  
"WHERE IS SAKURA HARUNO?"  
"I DON'T KNOW HER!" She screamed and then groaned with relief as Karin withdrew her hands and the pain resided.  
_Ow _  
"WHAT!" Karin screeched at the door where a polite knocking was heard."Karin-sama…..the prisoner is restless again…the chains are not ready yet"  
"Already?" Karin said scowling, she looked at the woman she had been torturing and noticed the blood still seeped down her leg. A slow smile spread across her face "Well rabbit, it looks like you won't be more use to me"  
_She's not just a bad interrogator she's terrible_Well let's put you in a cell shall we?" Karin indicated the messenger should pick Sakura up "It'll be interesting to see if he will rip someone apart for the blood he craves"


	32. Chapter 32

Hmm i just realised i seem to beat Sakura up alot...not particular reason, it just fits, i hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Sakura's head hit the stone floor with a crack as Karin roughly threw her into the cell.

"Have fun rabbit" She said through the window before slamming it shut and leaving the cell in darkness.

* * *

Trying to keep her breathing quiet and herself still Sakura extended her senses trying to absorb as much from her surroundings as possible.  
The smell was rank, a musty unidentifiable smell with vomit, sweat and blood….dry blood.  
_So this is why Tsunade hates dry blood _she thought wrinkling her nose in disgust.

There was a tiny window with sturdy looking bars and blackness outside them _it must be night… _

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a shuffling sound.  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked skittering backwards until her back was against the wall, the darkness in the cell was absolute aside from a thin band of light through the window and Sakura couldn't see a thing.  
A groan followed by the smell of fresh blood made Saukra's skin crawl and her blood freeze. _A zombie…… she's feeding me to one of her undead pets_  
Sakura fumbled with the chakra resistant rope around her wrists franticly trying to undo them so she could attempt to defend herself.

* * *

An arm appeared in the band of light lying on the floor. Sakura finally managed to undo the knot scrambling to her feet and pulling a sebon from her pouch.  
Another arm appeared and she quickly sheathed the sebon _stupid that wont work _quickly she formed a fire jutsu.  
"Help……..please….." The voice rasped  
Sakura swallowed the breath she was about to breath out when she heard the voice. _The zombies can't speak……_  
"Come into the light" she ordered unwilling to come into the grasp of a potential monster when she couldn't see them.  
"……can't" the arms moved more and Sakura saw a horrifying sight. Metal rings had been put through the hands, chain wound through them to a socket in the wall. The effort seemed too much for the person and their head fell forward allowing their hair to be lit up….it was red  
"..!.." Sakura gasped running towards person unwilling to believe. 

Checking if anyone was around she allowed herself a small light.  
A bruised body appeared before her, rings had been put through his collarbone, hands and feet a heavy collar graced his neck.  
The injuries were horrific some of his ribs were broken; cuts and bruises overlay old scars. His face….his face was bruised and broken. But his expression, his expression was heartbreaking, he had no hope.

* * *

"Gaara…" Sakura managed to choke out  
Cerulean eyes snapped open unfocused she could tell he'd been under some powerful genjitsus  
"Who are you…." He asked swallowing painfully  
"I……I am a friend"  
Gaara roared trying to lash out at her, blood poured from around the rings in his body "NO you will not trick me again, you will not!" he almost sobbed "No more…..no more…"  
Sakura couldn't help but choke back tears, "Gaara….Sakura's necklace has 5 amber drops held together by silver in a leaf design….It was your mothers"  
Gaara hung his head "How did you know that"  
"She sent me for you"  
He laughed a dry hacking laugh "It's too late….I'm dying"  
"NO!" Sakura cried falling to her knees beside him, "You can't die! I won't let you!" She began to heal him but reeled back at the pain it caused  
Gaara shook his head dizzily "You cannot heal me…..tell Sakura I love her….that is if you're not an illusion they sent"  
"Gaara" Sakura pulled his head onto her lap cradling him and stroking his filthy hair "You can't die….you haven't met Sukiasa yet!"  
"Sukiasa?" he asked his eyes closed  
Sakura took a deep breath "You have a daughter"  
Gaara's grip tightened on Saukra's arm so suddenly she thought he would break it "What!"  
"Sakura gave birth about two weeks ago….you have a daughter….she even looks like you"  
Gaara's eyes were open now and he looked amazed "I'm a father"  
"I need to get you back…If not for Sakura for her"  
Tears had appeared in the mans eyes "I'm sorry rabbit……they sent many illusions……so many…"  
"It's ok" Sakura replied "Let me see if I can get these rings out"

* * *

An hour later sweat was pouring from both their bodies as Sakura gave up trying to pull the rings out with her strength, she looked aghast at the blood coming from Gaara's wounds.  
"Cant Shukaku help?" she asked wiping sweat from her face  
"He's weak…sleeping…he can't do anything unless he has fresh blood….!" A bleeding arm appeared before him "What are you doing?"  
Sakura noticed he physically restrained himself from immediately beginning to drink her blood "Take it" she said moving her arm closer  
"I….cant…." he said his eyes suddenly becoming sharper  
She didn't answer instead grabbing the back of his head and slamming her arm into his mouth.  
He protested weakly for a moment before beginning to drink.  
When he pushed her away a few moments later his eyes were yellow  
**"Thank you" **came the deep voice of Shukaku  
Sakura smiled standing and swaying dizzily, Gaara's wounds were already healing quickly "Lets get out of here ne? Where is your gourd?"  
Shukaku growled "Gone"  
Sakura headed towards the door "Then lets go Shuku"  
There was a crunch as the daemon pulled the chains out of the wall – and the rings from his skin. Without another sound he pulled the door from its hinges. 

A guard was pulled in from the corridor even as he turned to give the alert. There was a squelching noise.  
Inside the cell Gaara dropped the mans corpse wiping blood from his lips. He saw Sakura's startled expression **"Gomen"**  
"Its fine, they'd do worse to you" Sakura grinned because already Gaara looked like his old self, the walls in his cell had broken down and he was now re-clothed in his sand armour.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor the walls crumbled adding to his arsenal.  
Clones began to form creating a literal army as the pair of them stalked down the corridor. Karin appeared suddenly slicing a katana towards Sakura's neck. She parried it with a sebon needle and without blinking rammed it into the woman's artery.  
Gaara picked up her still choking form and glared **"You are a monster……and a terrible interrogator" **Karin's eyes opened wide as she struggled to speak and breathe, Gaara ripped out her throat drenching himself and the sand around him in blood.  
"I thought that too" Sakura commented as they carried on  
**"You seem awfully calm for someone seeing me"**  
Sakura grinned "I've seen you like this before….it never scared me"  
Gaara didn't speak for a moment deep in thought **"is she well?"**  
"Who?"  
**"Sakura….she and….Gaara's daughter are well?" **he looked quickly down the corridor  
"It was painful, but it was worse not knowing where you were, if you were alive" Sakura put too much emotion in her voice forgetting he couldn't know who she was  
Shukaku fixed her with a strange look about to say something they were attacked by some guards.

* * *

The rest of the fights seemed to go quickly, Shukaku grew stronger each time they killed but Sakura could feel herself tiring.  
They reached a large pair of doors which opened by themselves. Shukaku managed to shield them both as a large amount of kunai were flung. The shield shuddered at each thud.  
Sakura risked a look and saw the room was full of ninja "Coward has all his army in here"  
Gaara growled **"I think I can take most of them, but others may try to drain me"**  
"I'll take them on the right…."  
Amber eyes glowed a moment **"And I the left" **His shield split from hers allowing them both to move.  
Sakura formed familiar hand seals "**_sirh shing no jutsu"_**  
Then she began to run towards the assembled ninja _how convenient them all together _

Shukaku meanwhile roared as he sliced and slammed ninja in his form. He could see the throne that Sasuke kept and remembered the bastard when he was captured

** ------flashback-------- **

**"Well Gaara how nice to see you again" a clawed hand dragged him upright by his hair. Blood ran from the scratched and down his bruised cheeks. **

**"Teme…" Gaara had muttered **

**Sasuke had laughed then "Oh my Gaara…..you shouldn't talk to your host like that, otherwise I won't be so nice" **

**"You're not exactly hospitable" he spat **

**"Oh but Gaara…" Sasuke said whispering in his ear "I will be _very _hospitable to my future wife….in fact when Sakura arrives I will let you watch how hospitable I can be…would you like that?" **

**Gaara had struggled **

**"Take him away!" Sasuke had laughed "I don't want to see him again until Sakura is here –he's all yours Karin!" **

**_ ------end flashback---- _**

**_ He will pay! _**Shukaku snarled throwing a dead man towards the throne  
A clawed hand caught the corpse crushing its head like a melon.  
"Ara, ara…you and this nin are causing quite a mess" came a soft voice.

* * *

Sakura ignored him concentrating on her job knowing that Gaara would be able to defend himself. When he roared she looked and her eyes widened in horror.  
Some zombies hadn't been cancelled on Karin's death and now swarmed the daemon vessel, holding him still.  
Sasuke approached with a bright blue chindori lighting up his face. "Now it seems you have outlived your welcome Gaara…"

_I can't use a fire jutsu on them, it'll hurt Gaara _Sakura thought pumping chakra into her legs to get her across the room _there's only one thing… _

Shukaku was struggling remembering how powerful the chindori was and attempting to throw off the heavy zombies. When Sasuke swept his blue lit fist towards his chest Shukaku and Gaara let out a howl of outrage at their death.  
Yet they felt nothing  
Warm drops slid down their face as they stared at brown hair before them.  
Brown hair that slowly turned pink.

Both Sasuke and Shukaku stared at the figure before them.  
Sasuke's fist was planted in Sakura's chest a hole now burnt through the fabric. Gaara meanwhile could see the tips of Sasuke's talons poking out of the back of the woman's shirt.

She coughed causing blood to spray onto Sasuke's face "You…really…are a stupid bastard Sasuke…" Every movement agony she reached up and pulled away her mask.  
Dulling green eyes stared into red shocked ones.  
Sasuke dropped her leaving Sakura sprawled on the floor  
"No…." he hissed retreating in horror.

* * *

Gaara looked down not wanting to realise who it was, but emerald eyes returned his gaze as her head fell back into a pool of pink hair.  
**"Sakura!"** he cried falling beside her "**"Sakura!"**  
She pushed him away "go……Sukiasa……people……they need you……"  
"**Don't die**…..don't die" Gaara said frantically trying to remember a healing jutsu  
She pushed his hands away and shook her head "….I'm not important….you are…finish the war…."  
Gaara's eyes widened at that statement "Sakura……you're important to me"  
A tear fell down her face as she smiled "Thank you……" then her eyes went dull and she fell limp in his arms

Gently Gaara cradled her head a moment before placing her on the floor and closing her eyes.  
Then Dark yellow eyes looked towards where Sasuke stood and a daemon stood "You Bastard" Sand began to pour in from the doors and windows as Gaara let out a roar "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Sasuke flew upwards trying to escape with Gaara/Shukaku close on his heals the daemon grabbed the edge of his wings pulling him and slamming the Uchiha into the rock hard surface of his sand.  
Blood escaped Sasuke's mouth in a gasp.  
"Why!" Gaara screamed punching the prone man "Why must you take something I cared for so much!" He shook Sasuke's barely awake form "ANSWER ME!"  
"S…she……was…..mine" he managed through a broken jaw  
Gaara growled and brought the man close "I am going to tear you limb from limb, so no medic will ever be able to put you back together again!"

Sasuke screamed as his wings were ripped from his back

"Gaara! Stop!" Came a voice but Gaara didn't care, he carried on until all that was left was a bloodied torso then he threw it from him. Falling to his knees and raising his bloodied hands to the roof screamed


	33. Chapter 33

The sand had cleaned everything disposing of bodies and blood and the castle itself.

Yet it was Gaara himself who carried Sakura, she was sleeping and he didn't understand, but for now, he was glad that she was alive in his arms. Later he would ask how. Later he would find out why Tsunade was there with half the leaf ninja. Later he would ask what had happened to Sasuke and why he felt so tired.

Later he would ask Shukaku.

* * *

------a week later-----

The tents seemed unnaturally quiet as the ninjas returned from Sasuke's lair. Pennants flapped and snapped in a stern breeze which whipped fire smoke across the landscape.

Temari and Kankuro watched and hoped as they saw Tsunade come into view, Kankuro gave a cheer as he saw the robes echoing the ones his sister wore close behind, it was cut off as he saw Sakura limp in his brother's arms. Temari gasped but covered her mouth when she saw Gaara's emotionless expression, and the blood which covered his body and lips.

"Gaara…" She said stepping forward.

Gaara growled when she approached and Temari stopped, she then noticed there was a clear area around her brother. She stepped away _Shukaku hasn't quite calmed down yet _

Gaara didn't speak but headed towards Sakura's tent he snarled when his elders approached and they scattered leaving the Kazekage to walk.

* * *

Tsunade watched him go with a sad expression on her face but closing her eyes schooled her expression to one more neutral.

* * *

The tent was exactly as he remembered, it smelt now of no-use, of forgotten memories, things he'd been tortured of in the 9 months he'd been prisoner.

Gently he lay her down on the bed watching her sleep.

"Sakura…" he breathed

* * *

"Tsunade-sama" Naruto removed his fox mask and came to stand with his Hokage where she stood looking over a nearby valley.  
"Hai Naruto?" She said with a weary voice  
"I….don't understand" Naruto looked down "How is Sakura alive? She's not like me….she couldn't have withstood a chindori blast"  
Tsunade turned to Naruto with tears on her cheeks "I wish everyone were more like you and Gaara…" she wiped her face  
"Nani?" Naruto asked shocked "What do you mean?"  
"Everyone says that the daemons are cold, heartless, killing machines….do you realise what Shukaku did today?"

* * *

Gaara cried, tears and sobs wracked his body without a sound, he knew that Sakura was safe but the whole thing caught up with him he knew what had happened, he remembered the killing, the blood, Sakura's eyes slowly going dull green. He remembered the way she looked in death.  
"You came for me" he said softly moving her hair from her face "I dreamt you would……I hoped…."  
Eyes fluttered open unfocused "G….Gaara….?"

* * *

Tsunade turned back to the view, turning her back on Naruto "Shukaku made a deal with the death God Naruto…..When Gaara dies Shukaku will not be re-born as he would have been……Death will devour him and use him for his own work"  
"..!..." Naruto was stunned…and so was Kyuubi **_Fool! The death god will eat him for eternity_**  
_URSAI! _Naruto mentally screamed _what would you do if it was Hinata? Would you stand by and let her die? Would you?_  
**_Kukuku Naruto…..kit….you would never let her die_**  
_Teme_  
****There was a pause and Naruto felt the daemon turning his back towards him **_leave me alone I'm tired _**

Seeing that Tsunade had no words left for him he turned and walked back towards the tents. Hinata saw him and running leapt into his arms  
As Naruto held her close and tight smiling and breathing in the scent that was only hers he heard a whisper in his mind **_I would for you both….I would_**

* * *

"Gaara?" Temari asked peeking into the tent flap  
He and Sakura were embracing holding tightly to one another, they broke apart on her entry "yes?"  
"Don't you think you are missing someone?" she asked mischievously entering the tent.  
The baby she carried gave out a small cry of protest as Temari shifted her.  
"Sukiasa!" Sakura exclaimed trying to rise, she felt back still too weak to walk.  
A hand restrained her "I….I…will go greet my daughter…" Gaara looked scared and Sakura smiled at him  
"Sukiasa, come meet daddy"

Temari was amazed at the ease with which Gaara took Sukiasa from her arms. The child looked up at her father and smiled, her hair was the exact same shade of red as his. The elder sibling wondered what a person walking in would think of this, the daemon of the sand, the blood covered Kazekage cradling a laughing child; tears of joy running down his face as she began to giggle reaching her hands out for his dirty locks which hung down his face.

He turned and went to Sakura reuniting her with her missed daughter. The baby gave a cry of alarm when she left Gaara's arms and he froze in surprise. Sakura laughed and taking Sukiasa spoke sternly "Ara Ara Sukiasa! You love daddy more then me?" She giggled and Sakura harrumphed dramatically "Bah! Children are so ungrateful!"   
Gaara laughed and suddenly the tent was full of people laughing and talking. Sakura and Gaara receiving hugs and well wishes, but most of all content to be with their friends and family.

* * *

And this my faithful reviewers is where this story will end. I know I haven't done a wedding, or how Shukaku did it….but perhaps that will have to wait for a sequel….thank you for all being so patient with me and for all your lovely reviews and I hope you will all check out my other stories

Lots of love

WTLA


	34. death poem

Not quite the sequal promised, but about sakura written from the view of enemy Ninja, the song is 'evil angel' but breaking benjamin - i reccomend you listen to it whilst reading!

again sorry for the long absence...long story! (don't expect anything else till september)

* * *

**Hold it together.** _"Line up troops!"_**  
Birds of a feather. **Sound nin's lined up facing the suna/leaf army across the battlefield**  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings. **_"we're going to die" _a genin whispered scared**  
I have the answer. **I grinned _"kid...we were already dead when we didn't run"_**  
Spreading the cancer. **She squeaked and moved away from me and my traitorous words**  
**Closing my eyes I tried to remember someone, someone worth all this fighting, worth all the pain I went through for no sensible reason.

**You are the faith inside me.  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone. **She would never reach me here**  
Don't Remember! **I should forget her, focusb**  
Remember!** I touched a necklace, she wore the second half lying asleep in her cold grave...remember me...remember me****

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel. The Angel was coming, I could feel her chakra...this time I wouldn't survive, I knew, I knew it was my day**  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. **_Make it quick angel i said quietly watching her braided hair sparkle in the sun as she leapt._****

I'm a believer. Or rather I used to be, watching generals scared like the genin I was supposed to look after, my belief was dead.**  
Nothing could be worse. **The hope that shone from my student was disappointing, I thought I'd taught her better**  
All these imaginary friends. **She smiled at others thinking they were her friends. **  
Hiding betrayal. **We were put at the front**  
Driving the nail. **We were only allowed one weapon.**  
Hoping to find a savior. **I saw the angel come for us, she took down my student with a touch**  
No, don't, leave me to die here. **Unable to speak she grabbed my leg mouthing the words, before she was still**  
Help me survive here, alone. **I was suddenly alone, surrounded by dying ninjas**  
_Don't Surrender!_ **Someone shouted to me**  
_Surrender!_ **The angel demanded, unwilling to kill me it seemed****

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel. I shook my head bringing my blade up and sweeping for her close neck.**  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. **Blood trailing down her arm closed as she looked through narrowed eyes**  
Fly over me, Evil Angel. **She dodged the next attack lightly touching my neck with her fingertips as she somersaulted over my shoulders.**  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?**

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel. My vision was going hazy as no air reached my lungs**  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. **On my knees now I knew I was joining the dead below me. **  
Fly over me, Evil Angel. **She shook her head and walked away whispers filled the breeze _"I'm sorry..."_**  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel? **I smiled at her retreating back, at least now...now I would be free


End file.
